Del tamaño de un lápiz
by Mariauxi
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo Draco y Hermione terminan del tamaño de un lápiz. Ahora juntos, tendrán que buscar ayuda para volver a su tamaño normal, embarcándose así en la aventura más pequeña que haya sido vista en Hogwarts.
1. Prologo

En mi defensa, puedo decir que no podía dormir con esta historia en la cabeza.

**Advertencias:** El género es _Humor _y Romance, ya veréis porqué. _Rated T_ por lenguaje e incidencias varias. No esperéis a un Draco que exude miel ni a una Hermione con trastornos de depresión simultánea, no os puedo asegurar nada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es síntoma de que tu vida es rara. Queda a vuestro criterio seguir leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte… o pequeño**

Hermione se levantó aquella mañana como siempre, muy temprano. O por lo menos, más temprano que el resto.

Se bañó, se vistió y salió para dar su típica ronda de prefecta matutina.

Al igual que todas las mañanas dejó su varita junto a su mochila pues debía volver para recoger sus cosas luego y en el camino esperar que Harry y Ron bajasen para desayunar mas tarde.

Salió por el hueco del retrato después de saludar al grupo de Gryffindor que se encontraba en su sala común a esas horas, posiblemente haciendo sus trabajos a última hora.

Le dio una vuelta a los primeros pisos, como siempre, procurando que todo se mantuviera en orden. Siempre le sorprendía que ya a las ocho, el castillo estuviera tan silencioso pero afortunadamente eso solo significaba que todo estaba en orden. Paseó un poco más y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su torre, cuando lo oyó. Un forcejeo, un gritito de ayuda y una amenaza.

No lo podía creer. ¿Quién a esas horas podía estar molestando a sus compañeros?

La respuesta llegó sola, acompañada de una cabellera rubio platino. Suspiró cansada.

—Malfoy —llamó fría y secamente con un matiz amenazador—. Déjalo en paz

El pequeño niño de Hufflepuff al que Malfoy había estado acorralando, aprovechó la distracción de su depredador y huyó despavorido por el pasillo, dejando una estela de viento a su paso.

El chico que quedaba, Malfoy, vio a Hermione con una mueca que expresaba desagrado, claramente dirigido a la chica. Ella lo vio inquisitoriamente y molesta. Muy molesta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con un tono inocentoso.

—¿Se puede saber que te hizo? Para qué lo acorralaras contra la pared, quiero decir.

—Se rehusó a hacer lo que le pedí —dijo con ese tono de como quien no quiere la cosa que tanto le odiaba a Hermione. Ante la mirada asesina que le dirigía la chica continúo picándola—. Ya sabes… Porque soy prefecto y eso.

La miró directamente a los ojos y formó una sonrisa torcida sumamente encantadora. Arrogante y encantadora.

Hermione se puso roja pero no precisamente por el gesto del rubio. Ella estaba indignada. Odiaba el despotismo que tenia Malfoy hacia los demás, odiaba que se creyera el dueño del mundo y odiaba la manera en que abusaba constantemente de su poder de prefecto.

—No te preocupes, Granger —continuó el chico—. Llegaste justo a tiempo para resguardar al pobre indefenso del día. Ya hiciste tu buena obra Gryffindor de hoy, quédate tranquila —le rogó con mofa.

Hermione no podía con toda la furia de su ser. ¿Cómo podía una sola persona molestarla tanto en tan poco tiempo? Le provocaba gritarle y estrangularlo pero trató de controlarse. Ella no era del tipo impulsivo.

—Malfoy… —dijo con un tono amenazante que hizo carcajear al chico. Apretó sus puños hasta que le quedaron los nudillos blancos y continuó—: si te vuelvo a ver abusando de tu cargo de prefecto yo te… te…

—¿Tu qué, Granger? ¿Me reportaras a McGonagall? ¿Harás que me castiguen? O peor —Hizo una pausa cargada de falsa intriga—, ¿Que me expulsen? —Hermione apretó más los puños para contenerse. Draco, sabiendo el efecto que estaba teniendo con la chica terminó diciendo—: Vaya sangresucia, debo sentirme aterrorizado ante tanta maldad junta. Deberías haber quedado en Slytherin, serías una potencia del mal.

—¡Eres imposible! —le gritó ella exasperada—. Eres repugnante y abusivo. No logro entender cómo puedes caer siempre tan bajo, molestando a otros para divertirte

Draco la vio con recelo y Hermione se dio la vuelta para irse antes de que él replicara, pero una nueva voz llamo su atención.

—Granger y Malfoy, escondidos en un pasillo —canturreaba Peeves desde la esquina—, demostrando lo que sienten, mientras a besos se mecen…

La chica no supo nunca que la sorprendió más: si la estúpida y arrítmica canción de Peeves (que de lejos dejaba atrás los intentos de poema de Ginny) o el rayo de luz que salió disparado hacia el poltergeist. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo al frente del pasillo y vio a Malfoy sosteniendo su varita, apuntando directamente hacia donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba Peeves, con los ojos llenos de furia.

—¿Por qué tan molesto, rubiecito? ¿Acaso es verdad que meces a Granger a besos?

Otro rayo de luz salió directo adonde estaba Peeves quien logró esquivarlo por una fracción de segundo. Hermione estaba colorada, pero a esas alturas ya no sabía si de vergüenza o de rabia.

Maldijo el momento en el que dejó su varita en su habitación. Tal vez con ella en la mano podría detener a Malfoy quien ahora lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, tratando de darle al molesto poltergeist aunque lo único que lograba era espantar a los dibujos de los cuadros que huían despavoridos a través de las paredes. Algunos hechizos rasgaban los marcos y otros le daban de lleno al lienzo. Uno incluso le paso a Hermione justo al lado de la nuca.

—¡Malfoy detente! —le gritaba pero no se escuchaba entre el estruendo de los impactos de los hechizos y las risas de Peeves que al parecer disfrutaba que le lanzaran hechizos como cosa de todos los días—. Malfoy… ¡NO!

Muy tarde, el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Uno de los hechizos que lanzo a Peeves le dio directamente a una de las armaduras de la escuela. El metal mágico de la carcasa rebotó el hechizo, produciendo que docenas de rayos salieran disparados por todo el pasillo. El poltergeist aprovechó el momento para desaparecerse lleno de pánico.

Draco y Hermione habían sido alcanzados por el rayo antes de siquiera darse tiempo de salir del pasillo y cayeron estruendosamente al suelo de piedra.

Lentamente, la chica abrió los ojos para hacer el recuento de daños. No sabía qué tipo de hechizo había impactado contra ella pero seguro era el causante de ese punzante dolor de cabeza que tenía. Con una dolorida espalda aun pegada al suelo vio el techo del castillo y le pareció que estaba mucho más alto que de costumbre. En un primer momento se lo atribuyó al dolor de cabeza. Se levanto para ver a Malfoy y lo que vio no le gustó.

No le gustó_ nada_.

El muchacho en cuestión, se encontraba todavía tumbado en el suelo a tan solo unos pasos de ella con su varita a un lado. El asunto era, que la varita era más grande que su amo.

—¡Por Merlín Malfoy! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Él pareció reaccionar y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a una preocupada Granger corriendo hasta él. Había algo raro. Todo se veía diferente, como si fuera más grande o como si ellos…

—¡Nos encogimos! —gritó ella preocupada.

Estaba claro que eso no era algo bueno. Se sentó con un mareo terrible. Volteó a su derecha y vio su varita intacta. Su perfecta y fiel varita estaba intacta pero le duplicaba en tamaño.

—¿Qué has hecho, Granger? —dijo horrorizado pero arrastrando las palabras con desprecio. Al parecer no había cambiado más que físicamente.

La chica le sonrió peligrosamente y le respondió con cinismo.

—¿Qué he hecho? Oh, pues… algo muy inteligente como lanzarle hechizos a un poltergeist, tal vez.

—¿Ahora quieres hacerme creer que fue mi error? No es mi culpa que no sepas usar tu varita, sangresucia —dijo él con saña, a la defensiva.

—Malfoy, ¿te has escuchado? —dijo Hermione impasible sin dejarse intimidar por el insulto del chico—. Ni siquiera cargo mi varita conmigo

—Que responsable. ¡La gran Hermione Granger sale a pasear sin su varita! ¿Qué clase de bruja eres?

—Mis disculpas, oh gran Malfoy. Es verdad que con la ayuda de tu varita hemos logrado hazañas insospechadas —dijo ella con ironía—, como por ejemplo, destruir medio pasillo de Hogwarts y encogernos del tamaño de un lápiz. ¡Todo al mismo tiempo! —Sonrió burlona—. Eso demuestra la gran capacidad que tienen los sangre pura con las artes mágicas. Gracias por exponérmelo de esa manera tan impulsiva.

Draco se quedó callado sin ninguna replica inteligente que dar ante eso. Aunque le dolía admitirlo (y en serio que lo hacía), Granger tenía razón: no fue de lo más inteligente de su parte lanzar hechizos a un poltergeist. Pero es que de verdad le había molestado su ridícula insinuación. ¿Granger y él? Era imposible. Era la clase de cosas que no deberían ser dichas ni en broma. Jamás.

—Vamos Malfoy —dijo la chica sacándolo de su ensimismamiento con su típico tono autoritario—. levántate y veamos qué hacer.

Malfoy la ignoró. No seguiría órdenes de una sangresucia. Trató de usar su varita para revertir el hechizo pero con un esfuerzo enorme apenas fue capaz de levantarla unos centímetros, como hasta la altura de sus muslos.

—Eso no va a funcionar. Aunque fueras capaz de alzarla sobre tu cabeza no podrías hacer magia con ella, sería como usar un tronco completo —acotó con acertada lógica.

—Entonces, ¿Qué propones, Granger? —le dijo mordaz—. No me voy a quedar así para siempre.

—Vamos a buscar ayuda. Creo que si nos damos prisa Harry y Ron todavía estarán en la torre de…

—Espera un momento —la interrumpió de pronto—. ¿Pretendes que acepte la ayuda del cara rajada y su amigo la comadreja? Estarás soñando.

—No les digas así… —amenazó ella—, y Malfoy, no sé si tu rubia cabeza ya lo había pensado pero ya que es obvio que ninguno de los dos puede revertir el hechizo lo más lógico es que alguien lo haga por nosotros.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que iré con ellos?

—Vale —dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—, ¿a quién propones tú? ¿Crabbe o Goyle?

La mirada elocuente que acompañó las palabras de la chica fue suficiente para aplacar una posiblemente estúpida respuesta. Luego de un rato de pensar sus opciones Draco murmuró.

—No son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar. Mira, no digo que nos vayamos con mis amigos o los tuyos. También podemos ir con Snape o McGonagall. Ya que son profesores deben conocer magia mucho más avanzada.

—Si… buena idea Malfoy —dijo Hermione—. Y en el camino podemos ir inventando una excusa para decirles como acabamos así —terminó irónica y a la vez muy lógica, de nuevo— "_Hola profesor. Verá, la varita de Malfoy estaba poseída por las sirenas del lago y nos lanzó un hechizo ella solita. No es que él sea un inmaduro redomado y no pueda controlar sus arranques de testosterona_" —silencio—. No me molestaría hacerlo, a mi no me harán nada pero no puedo asegurarte lo mismo; después de todo, es tu culpa.

Hermione vio a Draco con una de sus claras miradas de sabes–que–tengo–razón–no–trates–de–negarlo. El chico suspiró hastiado y claramente derrotado.

—¿Sabes Granger? Lo haremos a tu manera. Pero no esperes que les dé las gracias a San Potter y su discípulo —dijo de mala gana.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Hizo el ademan de empezar a caminar pero vio que Malfoy se regresaba por su varita. El chico trataba de arrastrar su varita por el suelo pero a claras y primeras se notaba que le estaba costando. Hermione no quería ayudarlo, porque, no estarían en aquella situación si no fuera culpa de él pero algo en su ser (tal vez ese instinto Gryffindor altruista) la obligó a darse la vuelta y ayudarle.

De todas formas también necesitaban llegar rápido y si lo ayudaba lo harían; eso era todo.

—No necesito tu ayuda, sangresucia —dijo Malfoy escupiendo las palabras al ver las intenciones de ella.

—Como tú digas, Malfoy —dijo ella soltando la varita, lo que hizo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio— pero necesitamos llegar a la torre de Gryffindor antes de que Harry y Ron vayan a desayunar. Apresúrate.

Y sin decir nada más empezó a caminar de nuevo. No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando la voz de Malfoy le llego como un gruñido desde atrás.

—Está bien, Granger. Pero procura no tocarla mucho.

Hermione agarró la punta con una sonrisa triunfal y encaminó la marcha con un malhumorado Malfoy sosteniendo el mango de la varita tras de ella.

Aquel día prometía ser interesante.

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

><p>Si te interesa saber cómo continúa <span>haz <span>clic al botoncito de review y sintonícenos la próxima semana en…** "Del tamaño de un lápiz"**


	2. Capitulo 1

¿Once reviews?_ Soís lo mejor, chicas._

Oh, y **algo que se me olvidó decir en el capítulo anterior:** la historia esta situada en algún punto indefinido de sexto año, es como un semi-AU, en el que muchas cosas han pasado, otras no ocurrirán nunca y estiraré la verdad hasta donde se me sea permitido. Solo os aclaro que el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco sigue pareciendo_ pompis de bebé_ xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

**Si lo amas déjalo ir… y si lo odias, también.**

Para muchos, Hogwarts es uno de los lugares mágicos más grandes que existen, con amplios pasillos e interminables escaleras. Pero aquella mañana, a Hermione y en especial a Draco les parecía que era aun mas grande que antes —y esto tomando en cuenta que median menos que un duendecillo de Cornualles.

Además, habían tenido la suerte (o la desgracia depende por donde se mire) de cargar con la varita del rubio. Y también cabe decir que Hermione era la que menos se quejaba.

Desde atrás le llegaban constantes resoplidos y lamentos de Malfoy, que lanzaba maldiciones contra todo el mundo, aunque en especial a Hermione. Los primeros minutos había decidido ignorarlo. Funcionó bastante bien hasta que los comentarios se volvieron mucho más agresivos y cometió el error de prestarle atención.

—Todo esto pasa porque la jodida sangresucia no ha aprendido a no meterse donde no la llaman. Seguramente los imbéciles de sus amigos la dejan meterse en sus vidas porque es tan malditamente aburrida que es como si no se metiera en nada. Y no es solo ella sino todos los estúpidos Gryffindor de este puto castillo. Todos son unos cotillas cagantes que viven de lo que les pasa a los demás.

Contando hasta diez, Hermione contuvo el impulso de gritarle que se callara. Dejaría que se descargara todo lo que pudiera (insultándola como si ella no estuviera allí) y tal vez luego intentaría razonar con él.

Entendía a Malfoy y la situación en que se encontraba: empequeñecido y degradado a aceptar la ayuda de una sangresucia Gryffindor que para más inri, era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

Ella en cambio, trataba de afrontar todo aquello con su objetividad característica: Si no perdía tiempo discutiendo con Malfoy, llegarían más rápido con los chicos, así ellos revertirían el hechizo y ambos podrían seguir sus vidas como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero por supuesto que con un energúmeno como Malfoy a su lado, decir era muchísimo más fácil que hacer.

Callada y sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que estaban llegando a unas escaleras hasta que no las tuvo justo delante.

—¡Granger! —le gritó Malfoy en un tono que dejaba al descubierto su mal humor—. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme como coño vamos a subir esas escaleras?

Ella tardó en responder. La verdad es que no había pensado en aquello.

—Bien, Malfoy —respondió ella en un tono duro luego de analizar la cuestión unos segundos—. Tenemos unos treinta minutos para llegar a la torre a tiempo. Eso significa que debes cooperar.

A Hermione se le había ocurrido que debían subir peldaño por peldaño uno por uno, para ir pasándose la varita de Malfoy. Cada escalón era más o menos del tamaño de Malfoy y unos cuantos centímetros más altos que Hermione. Eso significaba que ella debía subir primero con ayuda del chico, Malfoy le tenía que pasar la varita y luego él se subiría solo.

Le explicó con rapidez el plan a Malfoy.

—Bien, Granger —dijo sin más y sin siquiera moverse del sitio.

—Malfoy —dijo Hermione recordando que no le había dicho la parte fundamental del plan al chico—, debes ayudarme a subir.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dispuesto a creer que la chica estaba usando un cruel eufemismo para torturarlo mentalmente.

—¿Qué yo tengo que hacer qué? —preguntó con el típico tono que arrastraba las palabras.

—Impulsarme para subir —expuso ella con calma. Al ver la cara de desentendido que seguía teniendo el chico se explicó—: Eres más alto, y posiblemente más fuerte que yo. Podrás subirme a mi primero y subirte con facilidad luego.

—Estas bromeando si piensas que voy a tocar alguna fibra de tu ser, sangresucia —dijo él con desprecio y con alguna insinuación obscena seguramente.

Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla con rabia solo para no gritarle ahí mismo. ¿Qué acaso no podía actuar como alguien con madurez al menos una vez en su vida? La enervaba su actitud prepotente y sardónica, como si se creyera amo del mundo.

—Malfoy —dijo ella con la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¿Por primera vez en tu vida puedes dejar de lado la estupidez de la sangre y las casas para salir de un problema _serio y real_?

—¿Un problema serio y real? Te diré que es un problema serio y real, Granger —dijo él viéndola fijamente y al parecer alterado por lo que decía la muchacha—. Un problema serio y real es un enfrentamiento entre magos. Un problema serio es el alza de precios en el callejón Diagón. Un problema real es estudiar para los TIMOS estando en quinto año —hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire—. Pero por amor a Merlín, Granger, ¿te das cuenta que somos del tamaño de un lápiz? Como lo mires, sigue siendo una ridiculez.

—Permíteme recordarte, Malfoy, que todo lo que nos ha pasado es por tu culpa —respondió ella—. Ahora, solo te pido que cooperes para salir de esto.

Él la vio y se preguntó porque el hechizo en vez de matar a Granger lo había condenado a soportarla.

—Debe ser fácil para ti decirlo —le escupió a Hermione antes siquiera de pensarlo—. Si subimos por estas escaleras interminables llegaremos junto a tus felices amigos. Por supuesto no se te ocurrió pensar en que yo no quiero ir con ellos y menos si para hacerlo tengo que esforzarme más de la cuenta. No pienso subir —concluyó terminante.

—Pero Malfoy… —intentó argüir ella aunque no sabía bien que decir.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos a mi manera y bajamos al Gran Comedor? ¿No crees que sea más fácil? ¿O es que acaso eso no dicen tus preciados libros?

El tono en que lo dijo, como tomándole por tonta le recordó tanto a los años en que la fastidiaban en su colegio muggle que Hermione no pudo evitar estallar.

—¡Perfecto! Bajemos como tú dices, Malfoy, y vayamos con tus amigos, por mi no importa, ¡solo intentaba ser objetiva!

—Objetiva, claro —respondió Draco con un bufido—. Eres tan objetiva como Dumbledore, que no logra ver más allá de la suma bondad de los Gryffindor.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? ¡Pues más perfecto aun! —dijo ella agarrando de nuevo la varita pero esta vez por atrás, dejando al rubio al frente—. Lo haremos a tu manera, Malfoy. Guíanos ante los celebres Slytherin que nos devolverán a ambos a la normalidad.

La mirada altanera, el tono prepotente y el ligero flaqueo que vio cuando agarró la varita hizo que los viperinos sentidos de Malfoy se regodearan en el miedo de la chica. Porque sí, tenía miedo (o algo muy parecido), y aunque lo tratara de ocultar con toda esa capa de orgullo y valentía Gryffindor, Malfoy era demasiado Slytherin o demasiado bueno descubriendo las debilidades de los demás como para no darse cuenta, y ese _ambos_ pronunciado con ligereza no se podía pasar por alto.

Compuso una sonrisa mordaz con sus finos labios y arqueó las cejas antes de decir:

—¿Le temes a los Slytherin, Granger? ¿Dónde quedó esa valentía de la que tanto presumen los de tu casa?

—¿De… de que hablas? No le temo a tus amiguitos, Malfoy.

—Ya… —dijo él riendo—. Solo que no confías en ellos, ¿o me equivoco? —ella no contestó. Malfoy dio inicio a la marcha hacia abajo del castillo de nuevo diciendo—: No, no me equivoco, y haces bien en temerles; a ellos no les caes precisamente bien. Vamos Granger, muévete y sígueme.

El humor de Malfoy mejoró un poco después de eso, y el silencio de Hermione no hacía más que bañarlo en autocomplacencia.

Siempre había sido difícil picarla. No valía solo con decirle que era pobre y fea (como a Weasley) o rayarla con motes ridículos (como a Potter), a ella había que encontrarle un punto débil y luego escarbar con saña en él.

Nunca había sido fácil; tardó dos años en descubrir que no le gustaba que la llamasen sangresucia pero al parecer ella se recuperó bastante fácil de ese golpe. Tardó otro año más para descubrir que le molestaba que trataran a otros seres con inferioridad (y vaya que su nariz había pagado caro por aquello) y luego otro más para saber que la chica se preocupaba por su apariencia lo suficiente para avergonzarse de sus dientes de rata y su cabello de paja.

Las pullas a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts pueden clasificarse cuanto menos variadas, sobre todo por la habilidad de la chica de recomponerse con facilidad y la de Malfoy de encontrar nuevas debilidades.

Ahora, le era imposible no sentirse dichoso por saber que además de sacar un Aceptable en clases, la chica le temía a los Slytherin.

Aunque _temer_ no sea la palabra correcta. Algo más como incomodar sería el término adecuado, y no era para menos: era una sangresucia Gryffindor. Tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse débil entre ellos, y si hay algo que Draco Malfoy también ha podido ver en Hermione durante todo este tiempo, es que ella odia sentirse débil ante los demás.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora, Malfoy? —llamó ella desde atrás.

Draco se volteó y por el gesto de la chica supo que le había estado llamando desde antes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—¿Qué hacia donde tenemos que ir ahora? Te detuviste hace un rato.

Eso lo descolocó. ¿Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos? Eso no era bueno, principalmente porque estaba pensando en Granger.

Por supuesto no era nada preocupante, solo estaba analizándola. Como un claro objetivo de burla, se entiende.

Frunció el ceño.

—Es por aquí, Granger —dijo antes de coger un camino por la derecha.

Hermione lo volvió a seguir en silencio. No sabía qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de su acompañante pero tenía muy claro que se cocía en la suya.

Le seguiría la corriente a Malfoy, solo para no discutir más con él. Dejaría que la encaminase hasta sus fieles compañeros ofidios y luego encontraría la manera de hacer que la devolvieran a ella a la normalidad también. No era tan difícil, pero una vez más con Malfoy las cosas eran más fáciles de pensar que de hacer.

Rápidamente llegaron a lo alto de unas escaleras que debían bajar. Unas rápidas instrucciones los pusieron en marcha cuesta abajo. Hermione debía admitir que Malfoy había tenido razón; en sus condiciones, bajar sería mucho más fácil que subir y eso que no era del todo sencillo.

Hermione trataba de bajar de espaldas para caer parada sobre sus pies, lo que hacía que el vuelo de la falda se levantara un poco. No era gran cosa —de verdad, que no lo era—, hasta que Malfoy comenzó a hacer comentarios al respecto: "Lindas bragas, Granger ¿Te las regaló tu abuela?" o "Ya entiendo porque Weasley sigue siendo tu amigo". Ella se obligaba a ignorarlo.

Sabía que sus comentarios eran absurdos (aclaremos que la falda ni siquiera se levantaba tanto), pero el pudor de Hermione era algo vulnerable.

—Si yo fuera tu empezaría a preocuparme más por enfocarme en mi propio pellejo antes que por mis bragas, hurón —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se deslizaba por el último escalón dejando a Malfoy perplejo.

¿Estaba tratando de amenazarlo? Já. Granger podía ser muy graciosa a veces.

—De nuevo tus amenazas que matan del miedo —dijo él fingiendo un escalofrío—. ¿Qué harás conmigo? ¿Me cubrirás con tus bragas hasta asfixiarme por su increíble tamaño?

Ella puso sus ojos en blancos y volvió a sostener la varita entre sus manos, mientras Draco hacia lo mismo para volver a caminar por los pasillos.

Bajaron otro tramo de escaleras con los mismos comentarios del rubio hacia Hermione–Lindas–Bragas–Granger. A cada paso que daba le dejaban de molestar un poco menos (gracias a esa habilidad innata de recuperarse de pullas idiotas) pero Draco seguía pensando que era gracioso, sin darse cuenta que la chica lo ignoraba.

De hecho, lo ignoraba porque pensaba en otra cosa. ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegaran con alguien que los devolviera a su tamaño normal? Supuso que seguirían con sus vidas en plan nada que ver con el otro, ¿no? Por lo menos eso pretendía hacer ella, y sabía que el orgullo de Malfoy seguiría sus pasos.

Además, entre menos se viera involucrada con él, mejor.

La cuestión era como explicar la falta de ambos esa mañana. No podía decir que se había quedado dormida pues había demasiados testigos que afirmarían lo contrario (Parvati estaba despierta cuando ella se fue de la habitación, los Gryffindor de la sala común la saludaron…). Podría decir que se perdió por los pasillos pero eso sería tan poco creíble como un Hagrid trasquilado. Como última instancia, se decidió porque la biblioteca podría cubrir cualquier duda que se le presentara.

Le explicaría a Harry y a Ron que se había distraído en la biblioteca leyendo un tomo muy interesante y que no se percató del tiempo. Ellos lo dudarían pero luego lo dejarían pasar como tantas otras veces, y la vida de todos seguiría siendo normal.

De repente, la idea de no involucrarlos e ir con los amigos de Malfoy le parecía mejor. ¿Es que acaso no confiaba lo suficiente en Harry y Ron? No, no era eso. Sí que confiaba en ellos, eso estaba claro. En lo que no confiaba es que dejaran a su rubio acompañante entero después de saber lo que había hecho.

Un momento. ¿Ahora le preocupaba la seguridad de Malfoy?

No era por la seguridad de Malfoy que ella hacia todo eso, era solo que no quería más problemas, ¿o sí le preocupaba la seguridad del hurón?

Perfecto, ahora estaba hecha un lío. Suspiró.

Primero que todo, tendría que explicarle sus planes a Malfoy y debería confiar en su palabra y la de los dichosos amigos que los devolverían a la normalidad en que no dirían nada. Sí, eso sería algo bueno para comenzar.

Era un plan con fallos, pero un plan al fin y al cabo.

—Malfoy, detente —le dijo cuando iban a mitad de un corredor especialmente largo.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, señorita braguitas? —dijo él con la burla palpable en sus palabras unido a esa arrogancia habitual.

Ella iba a empezar a decir algo que de seguro empezaría con una frase muy diplomática cuando un extraño sonido la hizo cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos trescientos sesenta grados completos.

—Haz silencio un momento, por favor —le pidió ella en cambio, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Draco lo hizo, tal vez por ese _por favor_ tan inesperado o la máscara de preocupación que ahora era su rostro, y se abstuvo de hablar para oír lo que la chica quisiera escuchar.

No pasó nada el primer minuto, pero justo cuando iba a decirle que se mirara las bragas y dejara de hacerle perder el tiempo con gilipolleces escuchó la campana.

Sí, la campana. Esa maligna aliada del colegio que anunciaba que las clases acababan de comenzar y que habían perdido su oportunidad de llegar hasta el comedor con sus amigos.

—Mierda —exclamó él consciente de lo que eso significaba.

Hermione se llevó su dedo índice a los labios en señal de que volviera a hacer silencio y él lo hizo, aunque no comprendió muy bien porqué. Ya había escuchado lo que quería, ¿no? ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

Tal vez fue por la mirada alarmada de la chica aunque quizá haya sido por el ligero temblor que sentía a sus pies pero Draco tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien.

Un temblor. ¿Hogwarts estaba en medio de un terremoto? Lo dudaba, aunque era una posibilidad.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un sonido extraño, diferente, como nada que haya oído nunca. Parecía como una manada de centauros corriendo por el bosque aunque bastante distorsionado al sonido habitual. Además, los temblores del suelo parecían resonar en sincronía al extraño sonido, haciendo que el ruido se apoderara de cada parte de su cuerpo, retumbando en sus extremidades y sus órganos internos.

El sonido empezó a intensificarse y con eso también a volverse más claro y distinguible. Sonaba como si algo estuviera cayendo, algo pesado y grande. Como si miles de objetos enormes estuvieran cayendo al final del pasillo, golpeando inevitablemente el suelo, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Destrucción, peligro.

La primera que hizo la conexión fue Hermione. Eso no sonaba como nada que ella hubiera oído en su vida, pero la advertencia que se oía a gritos en su cerebro era que fuera lo que fuera, no era algo bueno.

El sonido se hizo más fuerte y de pronto, ese montón de objetos cayendo se convirtió en estudiantes.

Sí, estudiantes. De esos, normales, que vestían túnicas e iban muy tranquilitos camino a sus clases de la mañana. Hasta ahora todo bien, pero ¿hace falta recordar que eran más pequeños que una palma de mano para reconocer el problema? Todos los alumnos seguían siendo de tamaño normal, lo que los hacía unas cien veces más grandes que cualquiera de ellos. Unos pisadores magníficos y venían todos juntos, sin siquiera fijarse en lo que había abajo.

Hermione gritó, o eso supuso, a Malfoy para que se escondiera o se apartara o lo que fuera, pero él no escuchó o hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado, porque se quedó inmóvil en su sitio viendo la marea de estudiantes que se aproximaban cada vez más a ellos.

Vale, ¿Malfoy estaba esperando la foto o qué diablos? ¿Por qué no se movía? Desde atrás de donde se encontraban, otra trulla de gente se encaminaba por el pasillo. Estaban atrapados justo en medio, la única solución era pegarse a las paredes del corredor o esconderse detrás de esa armadura que no parecía tan lejana…

Hermione sopesó las opciones en una fracción de segundo y estuvo segura que si se apresuraban podrían llegar junto a la armadura antes de que los aplastara la multitud.

El problema era Malfoy que parecía muy concentrado en ver a la lejanía, y la varita que solo podrían mover entre los dos.

—¡Malfoy, hay que movernos! —le gritó—. ¡Tenemos que movernos o nos aplastaran!

Al parecer, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los gritos desesperados de Hermione. Cuando ella estaba considerando seriamente sacar a Malfoy y varita a rastras como fuese, él exclamó con júbilo:

—¡Son Nott y Zabinni, Granger! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió llevarnos ante ellos antes? Son muy buenos en hechizos. Ellos nos devolverán a la normalidad.

Dicho esto, se dispuso a caminar hacia ellos. Se estaba encaminando hasta la infinita (y agigantada) marea de estudiantes, para pedir ayuda a unos tipos en los que ella confiaba aun menos que Crabbe y Goyle. Estaba cegado por la posibilidad de crecer de nuevo (con todas las connotaciones que pudiera tener esa frase), pero era un estúpido si pensaba que saldría vivo de allí.

—¡Malfoy, los buscaremos luego! ¡Tenemos que llegar a esa armadura antes de que lleguen! —exclamó ella alterada, jalando de la varita.

El movimiento hizo que Malfoy reaccionara y se fijara en ella pero no de la manera que esperaba.

—¿Tienes miedo de que no quieran ayudarte, sangresucia? —le dijo, con los ojos desorbitados, como un cazador cegado por la sed de sangre de su presa—. ¡Tienes miedo, admítelo! Te aterroriza pensar en lo que ellos puedan hacerte.

Ahora sí que lo había perdido del todo.

¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo? Hermione perdió el control, la avalancha estaba a solo segundos de llegar a ellos. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Discutir con Malfoy le quitaría tiempo. Tiempo vital, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Pero no podía abandonarlo ahí y huir. No estaba en su organismo ser así.

Maldijo su suerte y desechó el plan de la armadura al ver a una de las multitudes estudiantiles a menos de dos metros de ellos.

Soltó la varita en el suelo, y como toda buena Gryffindor que era, comenzó a improvisar sobre la marcha para salvar su pellejo y de ser posible, el de Malfoy.

Al principio el rubio se desequilibró por el peso de la varita que le dejó la chica, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho porque justo cuando veía a Nott y a Zabinni acercándose se percató del peligro real en el que estaba.

Ellos eran pequeños. La masa de personas que tenía en frente era como unos gigantes descomunales con pies enormes. Miles de pies que no se fijaban en que ellos estaban en el suelo.

Antes de ser alcanzado por uno de esos pies sintió que alguien lo empujaba para quitarlo del paso y salvarlo de una muerte segura y horrible, ocasionada además por un zapato feo y barato.

No le dio tiempo de ver a su socorrista porque otra estampida de pisadas enormes se hizo sobre él. Sintió como lo volvían a empujar y esta vez rodaban por el suelo. Vio una mata de cabello castaño y supo que era Granger, pero no alcanzó a pensar nada coherente cuando la chica le gritó:

—¡Levántate y corre!

Él no puso pegas y se levantó para empezar a correr. Al principio no supo muy bien hacia donde tenía que correr y entre el barullo de pies y túnicas perdió a Granger con facilidad.

—Mierda —gritó, aunque nadie lo podía oír.

Todos murmuraban y reían sobre su cabeza, inconscientes de su presencia al ras del suelo. Seguían su camino parloteando y pisando la superficie.

Luego lo comprendió. No tenia que huir ni ir a algún lado. Tenía que correr de los pies que se cernían sobre él.

Gracias a Merlín captó el mensaje lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que un pie extremadamente enorme, lo pisara. Quería felicitarse por su estupenda victoria, cuando otros zapatos empezaban a pasar por él.

Evitó uno que posiblemente era de chica pero apenas se movió otro le pasó justo por sus narices. Retrocedió un poco pero se encontró con otro que estaba detrás de él, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de culo. El talón gastado de un zapato peludo hubiera caído sobre su cabeza si él no hubiera rodado, pero otro que le aplastaría unas cuantas costillas llegó a donde él estaba. Draco empezó a incorporarse al tiempo que salía disparado por los aires hacia el frente, gracias a la punta de un pie que lo lanzó cual balón a través de ese desorden.

Estaba perdiendo lo nervios, pero la adrenalina logró que se incorporara y se quitara del camino de otro pie que le haría lo mismo.

Un poco más estable, vio que otro iba a caerle encima, pero lo esquivó en el último minuto con un audaz movimiento hacia la derecha. Al volver a equilibrarse, otro zapato empezó a caer sobre él, pero de nuevo, logró evitarlo en el último momento.

Comenzó así, una especie de danza para librarse de los zapatos que caían sin remedio sobre él. Evitó uno, dos, siete, antes de que pisara mal alguna piedrita del piso y se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Se volteó rápidamente para ver como un último zapato acabaría con su vida pero lo que vio le pareció un tanto desalentador aunque lo embargó de alivio.

No había nada sobre él. Se incorporó con rapidez, guiado por sus instintos y la adrenalina que le seguía hirviendo a través de las venas y vio que a ambos lados del pasillo, los estudiantes se alejaban cada vez más de él.

Llevó los puños al aire y exclamó un grito de triunfo. ¡Había logrado salir de eso! ¡Y completamente ileso!

Pero luego de la alegría por haber ganado una batalla que creía perdida, la preocupación empezaba a subir por su garganta.

¿Dónde estaba Granger? ¿La multitud había logrado hacerse con la chica?

Aunque Draco siempre deseó que la chica no existiera, y que los sangresucias debieran morir, saber que Hermione Granger había muerto no era precisamente como lo había imaginado.

De hecho, una sensación extraña le subía por la garganta, algo parecido a la culpa.

Si ella estaba muerta, no era más que su culpa. Él los había hechizado, él la había hecho esperar en medio del pasillo a que los estudiantes los rodearan.

Giró alrededor pero no vio rastro alguno de la chica.

Oh no. No, no, no. Mierda.

Eso no era bueno.

—¡Granger! —llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Granger!

Estaba a punto de colapsar cuando, detrás de una armadura (del pie de la armadura) salió una chica que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y el uniforme desarreglado, un aspecto no muy diferente al que él debía tener en esos momentos.

—¡Estoy bien, Malfoy! Llegué a la armadura a los pocos segundos de empujarte y decirte que corrieras pero tú te habías quedado atrás.

La ola de preocupación que había cargado el chico hasta hace unos momentos se esfumó tal cual vino, y dio paso a un sentimiento mucho más potente y mucho más común en Draco: la ira.

Ira porque ella no tuvo que preocuparse tanto como él por ser pisada, porque estaba bien, escondidita en la armadura y porque él (Draco Malfoy, rey de las serpientes, principal participante en la causa de la pureza de la sangre) se había preocupado por ella sin razón.

Empezó a caminar hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido y miles de cosas que espetarle con furia cuando tropezó con algo grande y se dio de bruces al suelo.

Hermione salió corriendo a su ayuda, pero él la rechazó y se levantó dando traspiés. Ahora sí que le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas feas a la estúpida sangresucia cuando ella vio el lugar donde había tropezado con horror.

—Malfoy… tu varita —dijo señalando un pedazo de madera no más largo que su actual pierna.

El aludido dirigió su mirada a donde Hermione señalaba y encontró su varita (o lo que quedaba de ella) en el suelo.

Su varita estaba reducida a escombros.

Su anterior furia, en vez de apagarse por lo que vio, se avivó aun más, quien puede saber por qué. Muy posiblemente fue el shock de encontrar el instrumento que lo hacía lo que era destrozado, o tal vez tener alguien perfecto para volcar su ira tan cerca.

—¡Maldita sangresucia! —le gritó a Hermione, seguido de una desorbitante cantidad de tacos.

—Malfoy… —intentaba decir ella—. Cálmate, Malfoy.

—¡¿Qué me calme? —gritó aun más fuerte, carente de cualquier sentido—. ¿Estás viendo lo que hiciste?

—¿Disculpa? —lo detuvo ella. Algo era aceptar que se descargara con ella y otra muy diferente que de verdad pensara que había sido por su culpa—. ¡Yo te pedí que nos escondiéramos cuando aun teníamos tiempo y tú te quedaste parado ahí! ¡Es un milagro que lo único que haya salido destruido haya sido tu varita!

—¿Ah sí? —respondió él con los ojos inyectados en veneno—. ¿Qué me dices de tu miedo a los Slytherin? ¿Por qué no trataste de ayudarme a llegar a ellos?

—¡Porque era un sin sentido! ¡Nos hubieran aplastado sin siquiera darse cuenta! ¿Y podrías por favor dejar de decir que le tengo miedo a tus compañeros?

Malfoy lanzó otra sarta de sandeces acompañada de una buena dosis de tacos antes de calmarse. O por lo menos aparentar estar más calmado. Con la mirada que tan llena de odio había estado hace unos instantes convertida en hielo seco le dijo a Hermione en modo de advertencia.

—A partir de aquí, nos separamos, Granger.

No sonaba molesto, ni feliz, ni siquiera desdeñoso. No transmitía ninguna emoción más que la suma indiferencia. A pesar del mensaje claro y conciso a Hermione se le dificultó entender lo que trataba de decir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Qui–quieres que nos separemos?

—¡Cien puntos a Gryffindor por la mejor pregunta del año! —dijo él—. Sí, querida Granger. Ya que no tengo la varita, nada me ata a ti. Puedo valerme por mi mismo a partir de aquí, así que lo único que pido, es que te alejes lo más posible de mí.

Hermione analizó rápidamente la situación. Se le ocurrieron mil razones para no separarse en sus condiciones, pero de su boca no salió ni una. Malfoy interpretó su silencio como una aceptación de su plan y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, dejando a Hermione parada junto a su destrozada varita.

Ella le vio alejarse en silencio, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

¿Por qué no le pudo decir nada? ¿Por qué no le expuso las ventajas de estar unidos en aquella situación?

Tantas preguntas y siempre la misma respuesta: Ella tampoco quería trabajar junto a Malfoy, y como él había dicho, sin la varita de por medio no se necesitaban el uno al otro, no había un objetivo común. Ninguna de las razones eran suficiente pesadas para alterar el orden natural de las cosas, eso era todo.

Los instintos que había tenido hacia la debilidad de Malfoy y su deber en ayudarlo se habían esfumado y en su lugar estaba la realidad, de que sin Malfoy discutiendo con ella, llegaría hasta Harry y Ron mucho más rápido.

Por supuesto eso significaba que tendría que contarles lo que había ocurrido y Malfoy pagaría las consecuencias pero ya no le importaba. De hecho, quería verlo sufrir por todo lo que le había dicho.

Ella se había estado haciendo la dura por todo, pero le dolía que la tratara así, aunque fuera un poco. ¡No era de piedra, tenia sentimientos!

Un poco mas recuperada de la soledad que ahora le poseía, vio donde se encontraba. Estaba en el tercer piso, al parecer. Malfoy había tomado una ruta que lo haría llegar hasta el hall principal. Ella debía llegar hasta el aula de encantamientos donde Gryffindor tenía la clase a esa hora, pero para hacerlo tendría que seguir el camino que había cogido Malfoy.

Excelente. Simplemente perfecto.

Cuando se dispuso a seguir los pasos de Malfoy, recordó la varita que aun estaba en medio del pasillo hecha trocitos y se dio cuenta que era una buena excusa para darle una ventaja a Malfoy.

Con un suspiro comenzó a retirarla del medio y apilarla junto a la pared, por si acaso Draco quisiera recuperarla luego.

Fue fácil transportarla por partes, aunque le tomó un buen tiempo dado la cantidad en las que había quedado.

Cuando se aseguró que estaba toda en la esquina junto a la armadura que la había protegido de la multitud, comenzó a caminar a su destino, esta vez mucho más decidida. Ya le había dado tiempo a Malfoy para ir mucho más adelante, así que no tendría que verlo de nuevo y discutir otra vez, lo que era algo que prefería evitarse a toda costa.

Ahora estaba sola en todo, pero eso no la haría desistir. Era una Gryffindor y además la bruja más inteligente de su generación, sabría cómo salir de aquello.

A partir del momento en que Malfoy la dejó sola, ella sabía que había comenzado la verdadera aventura.

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

><p>Bienvenidas nuevamente a vuestra entrega semanal de "<strong>Del tamaño de un Lápiz<strong>". ¿Qué os ha parecido este capitulo? Enviadnos un review dejándonos saber que pensáis al _0800-LAPIZ_ o clickando al botoncito de review al fondo de la página.

*****Mientras tanto, un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores (_a.k.a. la autora_):

¡Chicaaaaaas! Os amo. Me casaría con cada una si pudiera. Sus reviews me han alegrado el día, cada uno de una manera diferente. En conclusión, puedo decir que os esta gustando la historia, lo cual, para mí es todo un logro:) Además, quiero que sepáis que un review que diga "_Me encanta, síguelo_" es igual de valioso para mi corazón de escritora y me motiva a escribir aun mas rápido, lo que contribuye a que tengáis actualizaciones **S-E-M-A-N-A-L-E-S**.

Otra cosita, es que adoro responder a cada uno de los reviews que me llegan, por eso necesito que si dejan un mensaje anónimo dejéis una dirección de correo electrónico al que pueda contactaros. Si no queréis hacerlo, podéis ingresar en mi blog y dejar un mensaje anónimo en cualquier huequito que encontréis, que allí si que sí os responderé.

Aprovecho esto ultimo para decir que mi blog ya tiene las puertas abiertas y que estáis cordialmente bienvenidas a visitarlo (**link en mi perfil**). Es nuevo y no tiene aun muchas cosas pero os prometo que lo llenaré con muchos extras de mis fics ademas de cosas que no escribiré por estos lados.

¡Gracias por todo! Nos vemos la semana que viene a menos que en una visita al zoológico los monos me secuestren. Rezad porque no pase.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Si no puedes con tus enemigos, úneteles y si no, avergüénzalos**

¿Aventura? Ja, ¿en serio? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando se dijo aquello?

Lejos de ser una aventura estaba podridamente aburrida. Al menos con Malfoy le quedaba el consuelo de poder discutir con él. Pero no, el muy burro decidió alterarse por una estupidez y pagarla con ella.

¿Qué podía hacer Hermione ante aquello? ¿Arreglar la varita? ¿Regresar en el tiempo y evitar todo lo que pasó ese día? ¿O tal vez, suplicarle a Malfoy?

¡No podía hacer nada! Aunque, si aun conservara el gira–tiempo regresar en el tiempo sería una magnífica idea...

Hermione se quitó esas ideas absurdísimas de la cabeza y volvió a enfocar su cerebro en el camino al aula de encantamientos. Había que admitir que sin Malfoy y su varita estaba yendo mucho más rápido.

Caminando sin parar estaba adelantando bastante camino, sí, pero también comenzaba a percibir las señales del agotamiento. Veamos, ella no era muy atlética que se diga y tal vez lo máximo que aguantaría seria los cien metros planos pero eso no le quitaba que estaba en una condición física decente y eso que en Hogwarts no daban ni gimnasia, ni educación física, ni nada. Comer saludable por fin estaba dando sus frutos, se dijo.

Comer. La boca se le hacía agua. No había podido desayunar por cuestiones obvias y ahora su cuerpo le estaba cobrando por ello.

Se dijo que lo primero que haría cuando volviera a la normalidad seria zamparse cinco platos de comida ella sola al más puro estilo de Ron y luego hablaría con Dumbledore para ver las posibilidades de implementar una materia que preparara a los jóvenes magos para travesías a pie y esfuerzos físicos considerables.

Pero primero tenía que llegar con sus amigos. Trató de enfocarse en eso para no pensar en cómo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una pausa.

Lo logró, de hecho, pero empezó a preocuparse de nuevo. ¿Y que si ni Harry ni Ron lograban hacer el contra hechizo? Para empezar, ¿Qué hechizo había utilizado Malfoy? Podía ser desde un _Reducio_ hasta una mezcla de hechizos mal realizados. Y si supiera el contra hechizo, ¿Qué garantizaba que Harry o Ron fueran capaces de hacerlo? No es que dudara de las habilidades de sus amigos —bueno, tal vez un poquitín—, pero posiblemente se les dificultara hacerlo y ella no quería acabar peor de lo que ya estaba.

La única otra opción que se le ocurría era esperar que el hechizo pasase, pero no sabía que tan potente era Malfoy, y tampoco sabía el encantamiento (o la maldición, pensó de pronto tragando en seco) que había utilizado así que los efectos podrían tardar en desaparecer horas, días o semanas y ella no quería estar así mucho más tiempo.

Lo que podría hacer era ir con Dumbledore, él tal vez comprendería y no le quitaría puntos por aquella tontería. Pero un momento, ¿Por qué le quitaría puntos si no había sido su culpa? En tal caso, se los quitaría a Malfoy y ya que ellos habían dejado de formar un equipo no se debían nada, por lo tanto Hermione no tenia de que preocuparse.

Pero por increíble que pareciese, sí le preocupaba. Solo un poquito, que conste. Tal vez no solo le quitarían puntos, sino que además lo expulsarían y Harry y Ron se encargarían de darle una paliza. Ella no podía vivir con tal cargo en su consciencia.

No, no, no. No lo expulsarían y ella misma trataría de evitar que Harry y Ron se salieran de sus cabales, ¿acaso estaba prestando atención a sus pensamientos? Que ridiculeces que eran, la verdad.

Primero, no tenia que preocuparse por lo que le ocurriera a Malfoy. ¡Por Merlín! No tenían porque expulsarlo, tan solo un castigo sería suficiente, ¿no?

Por otro lado, ni siquiera era necesario ir con Dumbledore o Madame Pomfrey o algún otro profesor. Eso lo haría si ni Harry ni Ron lograban devolverla a la normalidad, y se dijo que con sus conocimientos sería muy poco probable que eso pasase.

Cuando volvió a tranquilizarse, se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba agitada. Se detuvo para hacer una pausa. Tanto caminar no le estaba ayudando, y si encima le sumaban el peso de la preocupación se hacía mucho peor.

Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces y subió los brazos sobre su cabeza para hacerlo mejor.

¿Por qué, eh, se ponía a pensar en esas cosas? ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto de Malfoy? ¿Acaso las palabras enemigo, sangresucia y odio no eran las primeras que se le venían a la mente al pensar en él? Y mira que no eran precisamente muy bonitas que se diga.

Pero así era ella. Pensaba demasiado las cosas.

Volvió a la marcha y empujó los pensamientos relacionados con el chico muy lejos. Ahora en cambio pensaba en todas las cosas buenas de su vida.

Sus padres, sus libros, la escuela, sus amigos… en esos momentos algo le vino a la mente; algo que le había estado dando vueltas desde hace unos días.

Vale aclarar que Hermione no era una chica de _esas, _que como Lavender y Parvati se la pasaba leyendo la revista Corazón de Bruja y pensaba en los mejores traseros masculinos todo el día. No, ella era un poco mas practica que eso.

Por eso mismo, se sorprendió a si misma cuando unos días atrás, durante la clase de pociones pensó que la sonrisa de Ron era bonita. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso era malo pensar en eso?

No, realmente, se había dicho Hermione. Pero luego, empezó a pensar que también los ojos de su amigo eran bonitos, al igual que algunos de sus gestos. Pronto se vio todo el día atrapada con ese tipo de pensamientos. Sentía la cara estallar de sangre cada vez que eso ocurría, más a menudo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Lo había hablado con Ginny hace unos tres días, ya que ella al parecer si era una chica de _esas_ y la muy condenada solo había canturreado una cancioncilla ridícula que decía algo como "_Hermione está enamorada de mi hermano_" y se había ido de la sala común muy contenta.

Aunque Hermione había pensado que iría a contarle a Ron, no lo hizo y se lo agradeció. No podría imaginarse lo incomodo de la situación si el pelirrojo le llegara a decir que sabía que ella pensaba que su sonrisa era bonita. O sus ojos, o su expresión al comer el postre (o respirar, ya que Hermione empezaba a encontrar belleza en los gestos más mundanos de Ron). Se llevó una nueva sorpresa al comprender que no sería lo mismo en el caso que lo dijera Harry, por ejemplo.

Se preguntó entonces si lo que Ginny le había dicho era cierto, lo de si estaba enamorada de Ron. ¿Lo estaría?

Había leído algunas novelas románticas en su vida y si mal no recordaba las protagonistas que siempre encontraban al amor de su vida convertido en un adonis cachondo decían que sentían mariposas revoloteando en el estomago al pensar en él, que al verlo parecía que el mundo se detenía por un instante para dejarlos a ellos dos solos y que al besarlo sentía una explosión y una fibra eléctrica descargándose por todo el cuerpo.

Vale, las ultimas cosas se las podía saltar ¡no estaba preparada para imaginarse besando a Ronald! y estaba muy segura que cada vez que lo veía estaba muy consciente de la presencia de Harry al lado. Lo de las maripositas en el estomago sí la intrigaba, más que todo porque ella creía sentirlas.

Vale, _creía_, porque sentía algo, sí, pero como cada vez que veía a Ron la embargaba una repulsión extrema (por tanta comida en la boca) o unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo (por esos comentarios que tanto la enervaban), no sabía identificar bien sus sentimientos.

Por otro lado, eso no era más que una hipótesis porque quedaba claro que Ron no era un adonis cachondo y ella no era la protagonista de un libro.

Por ahora, solo podía conformarse con esperar a ver qué pasaba y tratar de sonsacarle algunos consejos a Ginny para situaciones como esas. Pero dado su actual estado, lo mejor era seguir avanzando primero y luego preocuparse por sus dilemas hormonales.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, logró divisar al final del pasillo una escalera por la que debía pasar. Llegó hasta ella lentamente, sin acelerar el paso. La verdad, su ánimo no fue a mucho mejor luego de pensar en las supuestas "cosas buenas" de su vida.

De hecho, todo lo contrario. Pensar en Ron le había hecho embargarse en otra nueva preocupación.

Suspiró. Ser adolescente estaba siendo difícil, verdaderamente difícil, por primera vez. Y no era precisamente por el hecho de medir veinte centímetros.

O tal vez sí, y resultaba que en esos veinte centímetros no cabían todos los sentimientos que flotaban por su cuerpo y se amontonaban en forma de pregunta en su cerebro. Se detuvo al borde de la escalera y la reconoció como la que tenía el escalón falso por el tapiz del _Gótico Mágico_*** **que se encontraba al lado de estas, representando a un mago con gafas de culo de botella blandiendo una varita, y a una bruja rubia (presumiblemente su esposa) muy seria y respingada. Nunca hablaban entre ellos o se comunicaban con otros cuadros, exceptuando las veces en que un estudiante metía el pie en el escalón falso y aprovechaban para burlarse de él con crueldad, sobretodo la mujer.

Por eso Hermione se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. A simple vista no parecía haber nadie en las escaleras, pero la mujer del cuadro no paraba de señalar al escalón falso y susurrar algo con saña a su esposo. El mago, que por lo general tenía un semblante serio e inexpresivo parecía contrariado. La comisura de su labio luchaba por levantarse para reírse pero sus ojos reflejaban desconcierto y cierta curiosidad.

Hermione bajó rápidamente los escalones necesarios para llegar hasta el que ocultaba la trampa. Desde el de arriba vio una pequeña mano que se sostenía precariamente del borde.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —gritó mientras se acercaba a la pálida mano—. Malfoy, ¿eres tú?

—¿Granger? —dijo la voz de Malfoy desde abajo, algo contenida y apesadumbrada, tanto que no parecía él.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué en vez de hacer preguntas idiotas no me sacas de aquí? —preguntó con su habitual tono de imbécil orgulloso.

Sí, era Malfoy, no había duda.

Hermione no se lo pensó mucho y le tendió una mano, en el más literal sentido de la palabra. El rubio levantó la mano con la que no se estaba sosteniendo de la escalera pero en vez de cogérsela a Hermione, dejó que ella se la agarrara a él.

—Con cuidado. Creo que me torcí la muñeca —se apresuró a aclarar.

Hermione asintió, aunque luego se recordó que Malfoy posiblemente no la estuviese viendo. Asió con fuerza la mano para darle a entender a Malfoy que lo tenía.

—Cuando cuente a tres te sueltas —le dijo. Malfoy gimió pero a Hermione eso le pareció un asentimiento—. Uno… Dos…

—¿Eres tonta, chiquilla? Detente en este instante —dijo una voz, lúgubre y penosa que obviamente no procedía de Malfoy.

Hermione abrió los ojos bastante asombrada. Giró el cuello a todos los lados para buscar la procedencia de aquella voz desconocida.

—¿Quién anda allí?

—Soy yo, aquí arriba. —Hermione levantó la cabeza hacia su derecha y vio que la voz procedía del mago del cuadro.

En vez de tranquilizarse por descubrir quien le había hablado, Hermione se preocupó más. ¿Por qué el mago de un cuadro que solo se dedicaba a callar le estaba hablando a ella?

—¿Qué sucede, Granger? —le llegó la voz de Malfoy esta vez—. ¿Por qué no terminas tú puta cuenta de una vez y me sacas de aquí?

—Eh… Malfoy. El hombre del cuadro me dijo que no lo hiciera.

—¿Qué hombre de que cuadro dices?

—Byron McKeeby para ti, muchacho patoso —saltó la mujer esta vez, con una voz estridente y que claramente podrías imaginarte burlándose o lanzando improperios crueles.

—¿Qué coño…?

—Veo que tu amigo no considera oportuna nuestra intervención —dijo esta vez el hombre del cuadro, Byron, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

—Oh, no, señor McKeeby. Malfoy no quiso ofenderlo —explicó Hermione con primor—. Él solo quiere que lo saque rápido y dado que usted tiene algo que decirme al respecto, no puedo hacerlo hasta que usted acabe.

—Muy conciliadoras tus palabras, de verdad, chiquilla —respondió Byron—. Serías una excelente política. Ahora, lo que intentaba decirte es que no puedes sacar a tu amigo de esa forma.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puede sacarme de aquí? —chilló Malfoy desde abajo.

Byron suspiró.

—Tu amigo es muy quisquilloso, chiquilla. Debería aprender a controlar su carácter.

—Dígamelo a mi —resopló Hermione.

—Eh... Granger, aun puedo oírte.

—Que buena noticia. Pensé que eras incapaz de hacerlo.

—Si aun sigues molesta por lo de esta mañana...

—¡Por supuesto que me molesta lo de esta mañana! —estalló Hermione—. Si me hubieras escuchado desde un principio...

—¿Podríamos discutir luego? Estoy empezando a no sentir mi brazo —gimió Malfoy interrumpiendo la marea de palabras de Hermione.

—Eh, sí —respondió Byron—. A lo que yo iba, chiquilla —dijo hablándole directamente a Hermione—. No puedes simplemente tirar de tu amigo hacia arriba. Su peso haría que ambos cayerais hasta abajo.

Hermione vio con nuevos ojos al retrato y pensó que no era tan malo como creía. Tenía razón, era simple lógica. Ella no era ni tan pesada, ni tan fuerte como Malfoy y al intentar tirar de él su masa, al ser mayor los arrastraría al precipicio que en aquellos momentos representaba el escalón falso para ellos.

—¿Entonces que tiene que hacer para poder sacarme de aquí? —escupió Malfoy, y aunque Hermione no podía verlo estaba segura que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, bien, no había pensado en eso aun.

—Viejo inútil —murmuró Malfoy en voz alta, suficientemente alto como para que la mujer del cuadro lo escuchara.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así, niñato engreído? —chilló—. Byron, deberíamos dejarlos a su suerte. Ni siquiera tienen el…

Hermione oía a la mujer parlotear en voz alta y sin pausa alguna, y le recordó bastante al retrato de La Dama Gorda que custodiaba la entrada a la torre de su casa. Tal vez se llevarían bien si se conocieran… sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de esas trivialidades.

Se arrodilló en el borde del escalón, soltando la mano de Malfoy.

—¡Disculpa! —susurró presurosa.

El muchacho soltó una sarta de sandeces por enésima vez en el día. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se agachó aun más hasta que su cabeza quedara observando a Malfoy y la fatal caída que tenia debajo.

Ella no era alguien que tuviera miedo a las alturas pero ver los pisos los metros que quedaban hasta llegar al suelo le produjo el vértigo suficiente para que sufriera nauseas que de no ser porque no había comido nada en las ultimas doce horas hubieran acabado con vomito en la rubia cabeza de su compañero.

—Escúchame Malfoy —le susurró—, y escúchame bien. Trata de no abrir esa bocaza tuya mientras hablo con el retrato, ¿sí?

—Pero…

—Pero nada —refutó ella—. Necesito que me digan cómo sacarte de aquí y para eso necesito que te calles. ¿O acaso tú no quieres dejar de colgar de un escalón?

—Solo lo hago porque me duele el brazo —Malfoy entrecerró los ojos hasta que solo quedaron como finas rendijas.

Hermione asintió y se levantó justo en el momento en que Byron interrumpió el parloteo de la mujer diciendo:

—Nan, ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar con la chiquilla primero?

La mujer, Nan, giró el rostro como percatándose de la presencia de Hermione y su mirada llena de ira sobrecogió a la chica.

—No deberíamos decirle nada, Byron. El chico solo ha sido un grosero desde que cayó ahí y la chiquilla solo se ha comportado amable contigo porque quiere que le digas como salir de esta. No tienes la necesidad de hacerlo.

A Hermione le molestó el hecho de que Nan hablara de ella como si no estuviera, y también le molestaba lo que le decía a Byron porque era una completa falsedad. Tal vez la parte de Malfoy no, pero en lo que concernía a ella sí era una mentira. ¡Ella era amable con el señor McKeeby porque él lo había sido con ella primero! Aunque, quizá ella lo había sido porque de verdad quería que le dijera como sacar a Malfoy. Amabilidad por información…

¿Y que si el señor McKeeby también había aplicado esa jugada? ¿Estaba siendo amable porque también quería saber algo o porque simplemente era así con todos? A Hermione no le pareció que esa última opción fuera la acertada, dada la cara que siempre mantenía y la expresión que ponía al ver como los estudiantes saltaban el escalón sin darle la oportunidad de poder burlarse de ellos. Eso, omitiendo el hecho de que no solía hablar con nadie, le daban el aspecto de que no era alguien amable pero sí un buen impostor.

¡Por supuesto! El señor McKeeby quería algo que los chicos le podrían ofrecer pero ¿Qué era eso? Dadas sus condiciones había muy poco que ellos pudiesen darle. Hermione se aferró a esa posibilidad tan precaria cuando comenzó a hablar con una especie de plan en la cabeza. Sobra decir que dicho plan se valía bastante de la improvisación.

—Creo que se equivoca, Nan —comenzó Hermione bastante decidida—. Yo solo he sido amable porque el señor McKeeby lo ha sido conmigo. Al parecer, el que quiere que le diga algo es él.

—¿Es eso cierto, Byron? —preguntó Nan sorprendida viendo al mago que movía la varita con nerviosismo entre sus manos.

—Pues... —comenzó este, y tal vez de haber sido de carne y hueso y no tener tantos años practicando una expresión sin emoción alguna el señor McKeeby se hubiese sonrojado.

Hermione estaba que no cabía en sí. Había acertado con sus suposiciones. Recordó aquella frase de "_Si no puedes con tus enemigos, úneteles y si no, confúndelos". _Al parecer, no confundir pero si descubrir al señor McKeeby había funcionado.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es eso exactamente? —preguntó Nan colérica, tal vez porque no tenía la razón esa vez.

—Yo quería saber que los volvió pequeñitos —dijo Byron en un susurro.

—Entonces, ¿Qué os parece si hacemos un trato? —explicó Hermione.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —El tono de Nan exponía claramente su desacuerdo.

—Vosotros me decís como puedo sacar a Malfoy de allí y él os dice como quedamos así.

—Me parece un trato justo —respondió Byron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh perfecto —Nan parecía rezumar cinismo por cada poro de pintura de su cuerpo—. Estaré en algún otro cuadro; cuando se te pase la estupidez volveré.

Estaba hablándole a Byron, claramente pero Hermione no evitó el pensar que también se dirigía a ella. Por suerte, su odio hacia la mujer se esfumó así como vino y para cuando se dio cuenta, Nan ya no estaba en el cuadro, proporcionándole a Hermione un desconcierto nada propio en su extrema sabiduría. ¿La mujer del cuadro más rígido y odioso de Hogwarts había salido a dar un paseo? Cuantas cosas increíbles se podían ver siendo tan pequeño, la verdad.

—Muy bien, chiquilla —comenzó el viejo retrato del mago—, primero que nada tienes que encontrar algo con lo que apoyarte.

Hermione volteó a ambos lados la cabeza buscando algo que le sirviera para aquella tarea. Al ver su desconcierto el señor McKeeby le respondió:

—¿Que te parece si haces una cuerda con tu túnica y la atas en alguna parte?

Bien, el señor McKeeby le había solucionado el primer inconveniente, ahora tocaba el segundo. ¿De dónde se iba a sostener? Malfoy, tan oportuno como siempre, había caído a un metro entero de la barandilla más cercana. Tendría que hacer que se moviera un poco hacia ella para poder sacarlo.

—Bien Malfoy, ya tengo un plan.

—¿Eso significa que ya puedo hablar?

—Sí, pero preferiría que te limitaras a escuchar —lo atajó ella—. Necesito que te muevas un poco hacia tu izquierda para sacarte con la barandilla de la escalera como sostén.

—Tengo la mano mal, Granger —respondió él—. ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga?

—Venga, Malfoy, solo aguanta un poco de dolor.

—¿Por qué no aguantas tu _un poco de dolor_? —refunfuñó él cual viejo ochentón—. Me gustaría que sintieras lo que yo estoy sintiendo para que…

—Yo también lo estoy sintiendo —dijo ella histérica—. Tengo hambre, estoy cansada y ahora que recuerdo, hoy tengo que entregar una redacción de transformaciones y una de pociones que valen un cuarto de la nota final, así que necesito que hagas esto para salvar tu inservible pellejo de hurón y salir de esto lo más pronto posible.

Todo quedó en silencio después de ese discurso.

—Vaya, chiquilla, tienes carácter.

Ella se apartó un mechón de cabello que había caído en sus ojos mientras hablaba y musitó un "gracias" con un pequeño sonrojo.

Cuando volvió a bajar la vista hasta Malfoy vio que este refunfuñaba por lo bajo —literalmente, por lo bajo— pero se movía hacia la barandilla. Hermione vio que le costaba apoyarse con la mano derecha (la que se había torcido) y se sintió un poco mal por obligarlo a hacer ese esfuerzo pero luego se recordó que si le pasaba algo malo era toda su culpa por ser un idiota temperamental.

Mientras que él se movía, ella se saco la túnica y fue hasta la barandilla para ver cómo utilizarla de cuerda. Ella no era muy alta, por lo que la túnica no era lo suficientemente larga como para amarrarla de la barandilla y llegar hasta Malfoy.

Tendría que rasgarla en varias tiras para luego unirlas y hacer una gran tira larga. Gimió. Era su túnica favorita.

Se sentó en el suelo para empezar su tarea. Con ambas manos sostuvo la túnica frente de sí y rasgó. Escuchó el típico sonido de la tela al separarse a la fuerza una y otra vez hasta que de su antigua túnica solo quedaron jirones dispares. Se detuvo para observar lo que tenia. Era perfecto, ahora solo tendría que empezar a anudar.

Hizo varios nudos y los comprobaba varias veces hasta que al final tuvo una cuerda de tela negra siete veces más larga que ella. Agradeció que la tela de la túnica fuera tan gruesa y resistente pues los nudos no se resbalaban siquiera, lo que fue todo un alivio. Se levantó apresurada hasta la barandilla y amarró un extremo de su improvisada cuerda a uno de los barrotes.

Lo estiró con fuerza para comprobar que estuviese seguro. En ese momento la voz de Malfoy le avisó que ya no pretendía moverse más.

—Está bien —le respondió ella a la vez que se ataba el otro extremo de la cuerda a la cintura—. Quédate ahí, está perfecto.

—¡Sácame de una buena vez! —suplicó Malfoy—. No aguanto más.

—Bien, toma mi mano —le dijo y él le levantó la misma de antes, la mala—. A la de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Ella empezó a tirar de Malfoy con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Sintió la presión en la cintura que ejercía la cuerda hacia atrás, y agradeció mentalmente a Byron McKeeby por haberle advertido de aquello. En verdad, Malfoy podría parecer delgado pero pesaba muchísimo más que ella.

Poco a poco se fue echando hacia atrás y vio como de repente la cabeza rubia de Malfoy hacia su aparición. Siguió tirando de él hasta que vio su rostro y sus hombros. Con el brazo que Hermione no le estaba agarrando, Malfoy se empujó el trecho que faltaba lo que desequilibró a la chica y la empujó hacia atrás haciéndola caer de culo.

Malfoy trastabilló gracias a que Hermione aun lo agarraba cuando cayó e hizo que él cayera sin remedio justo encima de ella.

Los corazones de ambos latían apresurados por el esfuerzo pero eso no fue nada comparado con el momento en que se dieron cuenta de su situación, con las caras a tan solo centímetros de distancia. En los cortos tres segundos que Hermione tardó en reaccionar solo fue consciente de los grises ojos de Malfoy y el retumbar acelerado de su corazón en los oídos.

Por primera vez Hermione detalló los ojos de Malfoy, de un gris plateado lleno de vetas grises más oscuras. Como un cuadro lleno de colores y a la vez tan simple como negro sobre blanco.

Pero los ojos fue lo único que pudo detallar antes de darse cuenta que tenia a Draco Malfoy (¡Draco idiota Malfoy!) encima. Con sus manos forcejeó para sacárselo de encima pero dado que él era más pesado pues… fue un intento infructuoso.

—Malfoy… me asfixias.

Él tardó un poco más en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo brincó de donde estaba, poniéndose de pie en un salto. Se sacudió el falso polvo de la túnica para mantener las manos ocupadas.

Hermione se incorporó lentamente y se desató el nudo de la cintura.

—Muy bien, chiquilla —dijo Byron desde su marco.

—Gracias, señor McKeeby —respondió esta y Malfoy la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Oh, no fue nada, y por favor llámame Byron. Señor McKeeby me hace sentir viejo.

Hermione vio rápidamente a Malfoy que parecía querer hacer un comentario peliagudo sobre aquello. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de responderle a Byron.

—Bien, Byron, gracias por todo.

—Espera un momento. Creo que ustedes también me deben algo —dijo Byron viendo a Malfoy y a la chica alternativamente.

—¡Oh claro! —recordó ella—. Malfoy, dile al Byron como terminamos así.

Él la vio con seriedad antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Tú… idiota… ¿crees que le debemos algo a un cuadro? —decía mientras reía.

—Él me ayudó a cambio de esa simple información. Es un trato.

—Es un cuadro —replicó Malfoy con el mismo tono de marisabidilla que utilizaba Hermione—. No es real.

Dicho esto empezó a caminar para subir las escaleras pero Hermione lo detuvo al instante poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

—No me toques, asquerosa… —comenzó él arrastrando las palabras pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Tú, hurón, estúpido —dijo remarcando cada palabra con un empujón al pecho de Draco que lo desequilibraron un poco—. Vas a darte la vuelta y cumplir con nuestra parte del trato o si no yo misma me encargaré de lanzarte por esas escaleras y no volverte a subir.

El tono en que lo dijo, con esos ojos marrones ardiendo de furia aplacaron la poca valentía que quedaba en el muchacho y lo hicieron tragar en seco con verdadero temor. Al parecer Granger no jugaba cuando decía aquello y él era Slytherin, Merlín. Él cuidaba su pellejo.

Se giró para encarar al cuadro con la presencia de Hermione tras él.

—Yo eh…

—No te pongas nervioso, chico —dijo Byron—. No te puedo morder.

Aunque lo decía con una sonrisa y un tono afable lo más seguro es que de poder salir de ese cuadro, mordería a Malfoy y Hermione estaría ahí con su cara de haz–lo–que–te–digo encima.

—Yo, esta mañana —comenzó él—, nos convertí en lo que ve ahora.

—Vaya —contestó el mago del cuadro—, te digo, en los quinientos años que llevo colgado aquí jamás había visto algo similar.

Draco enarcó una ceja y se arrepintió de no poder haber dicho su comentario sobre la edad de hace unos minutos.

—Pero lo que trato de entender es el cómo, no el qué. ¿Cómo hiciste para hacerlos tan chiquitos? —dijo haciendo que sus dedos índice y pulgar quedaran a tan solo milímetros.

Hermione caminó hasta situarse también frente a Malfoy. Le interesaba lo que fuera a responder a aquella interrogante.

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo él rascándose la nuca—. No había pensado en eso.

Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada ¿Cómo que Malfoy _no había pensado en eso_? Mientras que ella se la había pensado en la cuestión… era para matarlo.

Byron veía a Malfoy calculador, con una mano en la barbilla.

—Verá —continuó el chico—, esta mañana estábamos ambos en el pasillo y llegó Peeves

—El poltergeist —asintió Byron.

—Sí, y el muy condenado me enervó y yo —hizo una pausa y Hermione supo que le costaba pronunciar las palabras—, fui un idiota impulsivo que empezó a lanzar hechizos a un poltergeist.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio lanza hechizos a un poltergeist? —preguntó el señor McKeeby retorico.

—Pues yo —dijo tajante Malfoy—. Entonces uno de los hechizos rebotó contra una armadura y nos dio a nosotros.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Byron impresionado—. Vaya, nunca había visto algo así. ¿No recuerdas que hechizo utilizaste, chico?

—No —dijo Malfoy harto y Hermione se llevó una ligera decepción. ¿Ahora como sabría que cual sería el contra hechizo adecuado?—. No estaba pensando precisamente en que estaba haciendo, la verdad.

—¿En qué pensabas, entonces?

—En que el poltergeist es un idiota —Malfoy se sonrojó un poco pero luego terminó furibundo—: Solo quería que cerrara su puta boca de una vez antes de que siguiera diciendo idioteces.

—Ya veo… —respondió el cuadro.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —preguntó Malfoy repentinamente irritado.

—Sí, ya habéis aclarado mis dudas. Espero volver a veros de todas maneras, vosotros sois los estudiantes más simpáticos que he visto nunca, y tu, chiquilla, tienes carácter, ya te lo he dicho. ¡Sigue así!

Hermione le sonrió y le murmuró un agradecimiento a la vez que le prometía al señor McKeeby que volverían cuando volvieran a la normalidad. Malfoy esta vez ni siquiera tuvo que ayudar a subir a Hermione ya que estas escaleras no eran tan altas como las primeras que se habían encontrado.

La chica lograba llegar y encaramarse con algo de esfuerzo hasta arriba mientras que Malfoy parecía estar saltando sin esfuerzo alguno.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras subían. Al llegar hasta arriba Hermione empezó a recordar alguna camino alterno para llegar a donde pretendían.

—Es un poco más largo pero no hay escaleras trampas por él —Malfoy no se inmutó siquiera, tan solo dedicó a asentir.

Hermione vio al muchacho y empezaron a caminar de nuevo. Seguía sorprendida por las respuestas que le dio a Byron. Primero, ni siquiera había estado pensando en eso, después, no recordaba que hechizos había utilizado y para colmo se irritó por las simples preguntas que le hizo.

Pero bueno, ella no pretendía entender a Malfoy, aunque su actitud la desconcertaba bastante.

—Oye Malfoy, aun no me has dicho como caíste en ese escalón, pensé que sabias que estaba ahí.

—Primero que nada, sangresucia, no veo el motivo por el que yo tenga que contarte que me pasa o me deja de pasar.

—Vale, si te vas a poner así… —dijo ella indignada—, pero dado que yo te saqué de allí sería justo contestar unas cuantas preguntas, ¿no te parece?

Él seguía con la vista al frente, sin mirarla, cuando contestó.

—Obviamente, Granger, también debo recordarte que tú me amenazaste a tirarme de nuevo ahí.

—Pero no lo decía en serio —dijo ella.

—¿Ah no? —Enarcó una ceja y se detuvo—. Entonces eres de las mejores mentirosas que conozco.

Ella también se detuvo y lo vio. Parecía el mismo Malfoy de siempre, con ganas de joder al primer incauto que viera e insultarlo hasta que llorara.

—Puede que sí lo sintiera un poco, sí —aceptó ella—, pero tu fácilmente podrías haberme ganado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. No tendrías que haberme tomado tan en serio.

—En tal caso, no hubiera cumplido _nuestra _parte del trato. Agradece que tengas un excelente poder de coacción oral.

—¿Lo dice el mismo que hace unas horas se burlaba de mis insulsas amenazas?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que tienes razón. Tus amenazas son insulsas, es el hambre que me hace no pensar las cosas bien. Tuviste suerte, Granger, felicitaciones.

Hermione lo vio retomar la marcha, tan tranquilo como siempre. Lo siguió rápidamente, justo al tiempo para escucharlo decir:

—Te concedo tres preguntas. Sobre lo que quieras. Solo escoge bien tus palabras y te responderé exactamente lo que quieras saber.

—Debo estar sorprendida, estos actos de bondad no se ven todos los días.

—No me gusta tener deudas con sangresucias. No me gusta tener deudas con nadie, la verdad.

—Entonces aceptas que te salvé —dijo ella.

—Sí, sí. Solo terminemos con esto. —Con un gesto de la mano le restó importancia.

—¿Prometes responder con sinceridad a todas ellas?

—Sí, y ahí va tu primera pregunta —contestó él.

—¿Qué? ¡Malfoy! ¡No es justo!

—Prometo responder con sinceridad pero no con justicia, Granger. Y yo te avisé que escogieras bien tus palabras.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

—Gracias, Granger. Creo que no me había quedado claro después de las ultimas cincuenta veces que me lo dijiste.

Ella sonrió mientras los encaminaba a través de un pasillo que giraba a la derecha en un ángulo extraño. Al hacerlo, oyeron la campana de nuevo, anunciando el cambio de horas.

—¡Oh perfecto! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Ahora cambiaran de clase!

—¿Los Gryffindor no tienen pociones justo ahora?

—¡Sí! Una clase doble —recordó algo de improviso— ¡con Slytherin! ¿No lo ves Malfoy? Tendremos que dirigirnos al mismo lugar.

—Wii —dijo él subiendo los brazos en una parodia a la emoción de la chica aunque su expresión daba la impresión de que aguantaba un estreñimiento terrible.

—Vale Malfoy, búrlate, pero cuando vuelvas a caer en un escalón falso yo no te sacaré.

—Y esa, es otra demostración de tus insulsas amenazas.

Ella volteó los ojos pero siguió caminando. Al poco tiempo, escuchó a Malfoy caminando tras ella pero sin decir nada. Al fin había entendido que trabajar juntos los haría llegar más rápidos y seguros. O quizás, apenas empezaba a entenderlo.

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>El cuadro que describo arriba es una alusión–parodia al _gótico estadounidense_ de Grant Wood. En él, el pintor retrató a su hermana Nan y a su dentista el Dr. Byron McKeeby. Podéis encontrar una imagen del original junto a las diferencias que describí en la historia en mi blog **(link en mi perfil).**

**_Ahora un mensaje de los patrocinadores (aka la autora):_**

Hola chicas. Gracias de corazón por todos los bellísimos mensajes que me habéis mandado. Espero que tengáis en cuenta que los leo todos pero por obvias razones (_cofreviewsanonimoscof_) no os contesto. ¿Qué os pareció este capítulo? ¿Demasiado loco? Disculpadme si tiene demasiados errores, sobretodo de coherencia, pero no pude corregirlo como se debe.

Esta semana ha sido de locos para mí, pero no ahondaré en detalles en esta nota. El tiempo para escribir se me ha agotado por completo y tenéis que estar conscientes de que solo subo este capítulo porque ya lo tenía prácticamente listo. Lo que quiero decir es que por favor me dejéis un pequeño respiro, ¿sí? Serán solo dos semanas que no actualizaré y luego volveré a las normales actualizaciones _semanales_, ¿vale?

Os prometo, por todo lo que queráis, que el viernes 26 de agosto volveré a actualizar. Sabed comprender que no estoy para escribir justo en este momento:(

Gracias, y disculpad las molestias.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Eres esclavo de lo que dices, dueño de lo que callas y pequeño por lo que preguntas.**

Luego de caminar, no mucho más lejos llegaron a unas escaleras. ¿Es que ese colegio estaba diseñado para tener que subir escaleras a cada momento? ¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de poner más escaleras que alumnos, eh?

Draco bufó mientras se adelantaba para bajar primero. Ya había superado lo de braguitas Granger porque no hizo ningún comentario al ver a Hermione bajar. Ella estuvo atenta a sus movimientos, por si acaso. Bajaron los primeros escalones en silencio. Hermione sabía que casi cualquier cosa que dijera sería utilizada en su contra para posiblemente empezar una nueva discusión así que había preferido mantenerse callada.

Draco por su parte le daba vueltas al asunto del interrogatorio del cuadro. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Seguro que Granger ya había hecho una lista mental de los pros y los contras, una reflexión artística sobre el tema y había pensado en lo que haría la semana siguiente a la vez que analizaba cual contra hechizo sería el mejor para devolverlos a la normalidad.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero envidiaba a Granger. Su prodigiosa mente era algo digno de admirar, la verdad. Trabajaba a una velocidad extraordinaria y analizaba cada punto de una situación antes de dar con alguna respuesta. Siempre sacaba excelentes notas en clase, lo que era otro golpe al orgullo de un Malfoy y andaba feliz por el castillo paseando con sus amigos cada vez que lo veía. Era organizaba y se administraba de una forma insana. Pero lo que más sorprendía y repugnaba a Draco de formas iguales, era el estado de su sangre: sangresucia de pies a cabeza. Ni una gota de sangre pura corría por sus venas, y aun así era mucho mejor que él, un mago de alta estirpe (y eso lo jodía).

Se giró un poco para verla caer sin gracia alguna del último escalón y ahogó un bufido recordando las palabras de su padre. "No te preocupes Draco, algún día los sangresucias tendrán su merecido" solía decir cada vez que Draco llegaba a casa cabreado por ser superado por Granger, pero a menos que "recibir su merecido" hubiera sido encogerse como un lápiz (con un bonus de ser acompañada por él mismo) Draco pensaba que ese día nunca llegaría.

Gruñó por lo bajo al recordar ese tipo de cosas pero Hermione logró escucharlo. No le estaba prestando atención a la chica pero de pronto, cuando se volvió hacia ella, la vio moviendo los labios hacia él.

—…del escalón —alcanzó a oírla decir.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó frunciendo los labios en un gesto despectivo.

—Es mi segunda pregunta, la que prometiste responder con honestidad —le aclaró ella.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Granger, no escuché la jodida pregunta.

—¿Cómo caíste del escalón? —repitió ella con paciencia.

—Ah, eso —repuso él sin ganas mientras giraban en un recodo—. Supuse que lo preguntarías.

Hermione no dijo nada más. Ya que casi cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser lo ultimo; prefirió callar y esperar a que Malfoy dijera algo más. Tenía el presentimiento de que le contestaría, solo se estaba haciendo el de rogar. Era algo que había sabido observar en Malfoy: le encantaba que lo adoraran y si no la creían, bastaba con observar el tipo de personas con las que se codeaba el niño.

Crabbe y Goyle eran como dos simios que solo cumplían dos funciones en la vida: seguir a Malfoy a sol y sombra, y gastar espacio prescindible. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione nunca había visto a esos dos lejos de Malfoy por más de una hora o dos. Para ellos, Malfoy era una brújula que los llevaba siempre al norte (que en este caso solo eran las necesidades del rubio) y les daba un propósito en la vida. No tenían siquiera que pensar mucho, solo debían asentir y cumplir a todo lo que Malfoy les indicara, lo que sobra decir inflaba el ya de por si hinchado ego del chico.

Por otro lado, estaba Pansy Parkinson. A Hermione le parecía ese típico prototipo de chica que se podría lanzar a brazos de cualquiera pero siempre quería estar con el que más la despreciaba, haciéndolas parecer lame botas arrastradas, porque vamos a estar claras: Draco Malfoy solo se juntaba con Parkinson porque era la única chica que le prestaba atención. O la suficiente atención para que él se sintiera complacido, lo que no hacía más que comprobar su teoría de que Malfoy gozaba con atenciones de otros.

Por eso tal vez, se dijo Hermione, también le había molestado de sobremanera tener que salir de esta situación solo, por su propia cuenta, con la única compañía de una chica que no pretendía hacerle ni medio caso.

Hermione sonrió al descubrir lo fácil que era entender a Malfoy. ¡Debería haberlo intentado antes!

—No es una gran historia —terminó diciendo él al ver que ella no le empezaba a acribillar a frases del tipo "Vamos, cuenta" como seguro solía hacer Parkinson. Hermione solo asintió lo que hizo que Malfoy continuara sin más premura—. Cuando me abandonaste, yo…

—Espera, ¡yo no te abandoné! —le refutó ella. ¿Con que Malfoy ahora solo recordaba su alterada versión de los hechos? Ya vería ese rubio oxigenado—. ¡Tú me abandonaste junto a tu varita!

—Tú no me detuviste, lo que yo tomo por sentado, convierte nuestra separación en un mutuo acuerdo. ¿O, _queridísima_ Granger, tenías algún motivo para quedarnos juntos que se te haya olvidado decir en aquellos momentos?

—Lo dices como si hubiese sido lo correcto. Tu mismo fuiste victima de lo que nos podría pasar trabajando cada uno por su lado.

—Pero, vuelvo a remitirme a aquel momento en el que tú tampoco estabas muy consciente del peligro que corríamos estando separados.

—¡Claro que lo estaba! —aulló ella coloreada de un divertido tono carmín.

—¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me detuviste? —preguntó Malfoy con saña, sabiendo el efecto que ejercía en Hermione.

—¡Porque yo tampoco quería trabajar contigo! —exclamó Hermione sin pensarlo.

Hubo un silencio mientras ambos repasaban las palabras de la chica. Malfoy se enfureció. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa sangresucia del demonio a despreciar su compañía? Estaba claro que él podía hacerlo, pero ella estaba destinada por sangre y jerarquía a servirle y obligarse a alegrarse por ello. Aun así, mantuvo la compostura pues no podía permitirse que una sangresucia (muy inteligente y todo, pero inferior para él al fin y al cabo) lo desequilibrara en aquellos momentos.

—Entonces, ya que te has hundido tu sola —le dijo con pausa, casi con un deje áspero de impaciencia—, ¿puedo continuar mi relato?

Ella respiró profundamente y contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de murmurar un quedo "sí". Debía aceptar que además de enfurecerla enormemente, Malfoy también la sorprendía continuamente. Por un momento, y cuando soltó aquellas palabras de sopetón pensó que Malfoy no se molestaría siquiera en responder su pregunta pero ahí estaba, dispuesto a hacerlo para ser escuchado por la persona que más lo odiaba en esos momentos.

Por Dios, que estaba bastante necesitado de atención.

—Bien, como iba diciendo —Malfoy subió la cabeza con altanería, dispuesto a ignorar a Hermione de ser necesario para seguir hablando—, cuando _acordamos _que nos separaríamos, yo empecé a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor. Ahora que lo pienso, de no haber caído en ese ridículo escalón mis tripas no estarían haciendo este horrible sonido.

Hermione no pudo escuchar el horrible sonido de las tripas de Malfoy, pero se dijo que seguramente era muy parecido al que emitían las suyas propias.

Luego se preguntó porque en vez de dirigirse al Gran Comedor solo para comer, no buscaba a alguno de sus amigos que lo devolvieran a la normalidad. Al final recordó que el muy inteligente no había pensado en eso, y probablemente la seguridad de sus tripas elitistas le hubiese ocupado la mente todo ese tiempo. Sus sospechas al fin se confirmaban: Malfoy podía ser mucho más superficial de lo que parecía.

—Cuando llegué a las escaleras comencé a bajar con tranquilidad —continuó diciendo—, ¿Cómo iba a saber, con este tamaño, que esas eran las escaleras que tenían el jodido escalón falso?

Sí, definitivamente el hambre había mantenido muy ocupado a Malfoy, no había otra opción a menos que fuera extremadamente tonto y descuidado. Hermione había reconocido las escaleras con tan solo ver el cuadro de Byron y Nan, ni siquiera había tomado mucho de su tiempo.

—De repente, con tan solo tocar el escalón con las puntas de los pies, sentí como caía al vacio. Con rapidez me así del escalón de arriba con la mano derecha —Levantó dicha mano, la cual Hermione recordaba era la que tenia torcida—, así fue que me la torcí. Traté de aferrarme para poder subir con la otra pero ya estaba colgando, y con una sola mano y nada de lo que apoyarte o impulsarte es muy difícil salir de una situación así. Por suerte —escupió al final—, llegaste después de unos pocos minutos, para ponerte a crear lazos afectivos con cuadros encantados en vez de sacarme de ahí rápidamente.

—Si no hubiera sido por Byron ambos hubiéramos acabado cayendo por el escalón —le dijo ella.

—Detalles menores —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—, lo que no entendí bien fue porque tuviste que hacer tratos ridículos que me incluían en ellos con un retrato más viejo que Dumbledore.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero no contestó. Sabiendo lo cerrada que llegaba a ser la mente de Malfoy, sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de hacerlo entender cuestiones que involucraran sentimientos o relaciones interpersonales de cualquier tipo.

—¿Entonces, Granger? —dijo él al cabo, después de varios minutos de caminar en silencio—. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

Su tono no era duro, y a Hermione le pareció bastante carente de cualquier emoción a excepción de un hastío indescriptible. La estaba incitando a hacer la última pregunta, tal vez para salir de eso de una buena vez o tal vez para que a Hermione no le diese tiempo de pensar en una buena. Muchas se agolparon en su mente pero ella ya estaba preparada, y con las palabras muy bien elegidas.

—¿Por qué motivos no habías pensado en lo que nos pasó todo este tiempo?

Él gruño y bajó la mirada.

—La siguiente pregunta.

—No hay siguiente pregunta, Malfoy. Prometiste responder a lo que sea que yo preguntara con honestidad.

Él pareció pensárselo un poco, como sopesando sus opciones. A Hermione le extrañó que no quisiera hablar de eso. ¿Acaso era algo que lo molestase? Eso explicaría su humor al responder las preguntas del señor McKeeby pero ¿qué era eso? ¿Algo vergonzoso? ¿Algo estúpido? ¿Algo secreto que temía decir por error?

—No estaba pensando en eso porque no era lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido en todo el día. Además, seguro ya tú has pensado bastante en eso, ¿no? —respondió.

—Estas evadiendo la pregunta —indicó ella haciendo que él se tensara y volteara el rostro para no tener que mirarla—. No importa, no te molestes en contestar. Prefiero que cuando estés preparado para responder con honestidad lo hagas, antes de tener que escucharte mentir una y otra vez.

Malfoy asintió reacio. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué había dejado que Granger lo dejara estar así de fácil? ¿Por qué se le dificultaba tanto responder aquella pregunta?

Tal vez fuera porque ni él mismo sabía la respuesta.

—Es por aquí —dijo Hermione de improvisto haciendo que se olvidara de esos pensamientos.

Cruzaron a la derecha en un pequeño pasillo con travesaños a la vista y una parte del techo descubierta. La piedra del suelo estaba llena de polvo —Draco podría afirmar que había cantidades de polvo más grandes que él— y se veía que era un pasillo destinado al abandono. No había cuadros, ni armaduras, pero un aura que destilaba magia por todos lados inundaba el corredor.

—Este pasillo no me gusta, Granger —le dijo con su habitual arrastre de palabras distorsionado por algo más. ¿Miedo, quizá? Draco se detuvo para observar a su alrededor.

Ella haciéndose con toda la valentía que le fue posible siguió caminando pero se giró un poco para decirle al muchacho:

—A mi tampoco, Malfoy, pero si lo pasamos rápido…

Draco nunca llegó a enterarse de que pasaría si pasaban ese pasillo rápido pues Hermione, que ya estaba más adelante que él, chilló con autentico terror y empezó a echarse hacia atrás, en su dirección.

Luego del aullido de la chica lo siguiente que escuchó Malfoy fue un "el piso se desquebraja" seguido de el sonido de un montón de piedra agrietándose.

A su alrededor, vio como al suelo se resquebrajaba así como el hielo de un lago a punto de descongelarse. Los pedazos que quedaban intactos eran de un tamaño enorme, por lo menos para ambos, pero tal vez, si hubieran tenido un tamaño normal no hubieran podido mantenerse en pie sobre ellos.

—¿Qué sucede, Granger? —gritó Draco a Hermione.

Lo que antes eran tan solo unos pasos ahora eran varios centímetros de distancia. Al separarse el piso, ambos habían quedado en partes separadas, que se distanciaron entre sí.

—¡No lo sé! —contestó ella a gritos—. Esto no es como nada que aparezca en La historia de Hogwarts.

—¿Me vas a venir con que no sale en tus malditos libros? Piensa en algo, Granger.

—¡Tampoco lo sé, Malfoy! —estalló ella, su tono subiendo varias octavas por el desconcierto que le subía a tropel por la garganta.

Trató de tranquilizarse inhalando por la nariz, y exhalando por la boca el aire. Mientras lo hacía, su mente trabajaba a toda máquina, buscando una solución a aquel problema, conectando ideas, justificando los hechos.

—¿No te parece algo extraño, Malfoy? —preguntó con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Para nada. Si en casa tenemos pasillos que se resquebrajan por todos lados.

—No eso —repuso ella, ignorando el sarcasmo del muchacho—. ¿Te das cuenta que estamos flotando, como si los pedazos del suelo fueran pedazos de hielo sobre el agua?

Malfoy cayó en la cuenta de que tenía razón. Lo normal sería que si el suelo se resquebrajase, caería inevitablemente gracias a la gravedad pero en cambio parecía flotar como si algo lo sostuviera debajo. No había nada, lo pudo comprobar al asomarse a la orilla y ver que bajo ellos solo había aire y el pasillo que estaba justo debajo a unos cuantos metros.

—Magia —susurró sin pensarlo.

—Exacto. Algo… o alguien, hechizó este pasillo —concluyó Hermione.

Automáticamente ambos vieron a todos lados para descubrir al causante de aquel jueguito. No pasaron más que segundos hasta que la cabeza que Malfoy más deseaba ver aplastada en el mundo, se asomó por la esquina del pasillo.

Peeves, con su pajarita naranja y sus ropajes estrafalarios, escrutó la escena de arriba abajo, al parecer sin entender que pasaba. Al bajar su mirada, la posó a donde estaban ambos chicos. Los escrutó categóricamente y al descubrir quienes eran, sonrió con cinismo y se acercó flotando hasta ellos.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que Malfoy y Granger no murieron —dijo degustando el placer de la burla—, sino que se convirtieron en cositas chiquititas que lograron activar mi trampa.

—¡Deja que te atrape, pedazo de…!

—¡Malfoy! —chilló Hermione, alterada por ver al rubio en otro de sus impulsivos ataques.

—¡Por su culpa estamos así! —le espetó el aludido.

—No, no, no. Tu novia tiene razón —le dijo Peeves como un padre regañando a su hijo—. No debes tratar así a alguien con el poder que yo tengo.

—¿Qué poder, estúpido espectro de mierda? Si te cagas cada vez que ves al Barón sanguinario.

Peeves dio unas cuantas volteretas en el aire. Hermione estaba expectante a la próxima reacción de cualquiera de los dos pero temía más a la del poltergeist que a la de su encogido compañero.

—Hum… —terminó diciendo Peeves rascándose la barbilla con un aire reflexivo—. ¿Pero acaso el Barón sanguinario esta por aquí ahora? No lo creo.

Luego de eso, Hermione solo estuvo consciente de que en un momento estaba viendo a Peeves chasqueando los dedos y en el otro estaba cayendo junto a todos los pedazos del suelo. Por sobre sus gritos escuchaba las estruendosas risas de Peeves, que al parecer estaba divirtiéndose a costa suya. No podía ver a Malfoy entre todos los escombros de piedra que veía y eso la alarmó lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que algo iba mal. O para no darse cuenta a tiempo.

Estaban cayendo demasiado. Los pasillos de Hogwarts no eran tan altos como para durar cayendo uno sobre otro más de diez segundos.

Una ilusión. Peeves los estaba engañando.

Se levantó mientras veía como todo seguía "cayendo" a su alrededor pero no se sorprendió al comprobar que se podía estar de pie sin trastabillar.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó. Si no podía verla al menos podría escucharla—. ¡Malfoy, es una ilusión! ¡No estamos cayendo de verdad!

Al decir eso todo se detuvo. Vio a Malfoy bien sujeto al borde de piedra, como si hubiera temido caerse cuando la verdad era que no corría ningún peligro. Sus ojos se encontraron una fracción de segundo pero pudo ver que las frías irises de Malfoy desprendían fuego, odio. Luego subió la vista y vio a Peeves viéndola calculadoramente.

—Vaya, Granger —le dijo mientras aplaudía—. Eres mucho más inteligente que tu novio. Me agradas.

—Malfoy no es mi novio —le escupió molesta.

—Ya que has visto mi poder, rubiecito, ¿Qué dices? —preguntó el poltergeist a Malfoy, ignorando a Hermione olímpicamente.

—¿Por qué no nos vuelves a la normalidad? —dijo Malfoy enarcando una ceja—. ¿Tu poder no te sirve para eso?

El poltergeist pareció pensárselo, mientras Malfoy esperaba, con la esperanza de que cayera en su improvisado juego y Hermione los veía a ambos, expectante.

—Así las cosas, no serian tan divertidas. Al menos para mí —terminó diciendo Peeves largando una risotada y flotando por todo el pasillo volviendo a cantar la canción de "Granger y Malfoy, escondidos en un pasillo…" que había sacado a Malfoy de sus casillas hace unas horas. Hermione lo vio de reojo solo para comprobar que el muchacho no había vuelto a estallar. Lo vio apretando y aflojando sus puños una y otra vez, como tratando de no gritar estupideces, o tal vez recordándose que esta vez no tenía una varita con la cual desquitarse.

Las risas de Peeves se fueron apagando hasta que en el pasillo no quedó rastro del poltergeist. Se había marchado, y los había dejado ahí, pequeños y entre un suelo resquebrajado.

—¿Crees que volverá? —preguntó Hermione pero Malfoy no le contestó.

Ella se aventuró a pensar que Malfoy estaba controlando su ira, aunque posiblemente estaría pensando en cómo matar a Peeves de unas cien maneras diferentes, todas lentas y dolorosas. Sin perder tiempo ella trató de acercarse a él para salir de una buena vez del pasillo. Llegó hasta el final del pedazo de suelo donde estaba parada y vio hacía abajo. Parecía una caída mortífera, tanto si medias veinte centímetros como si fueras de dos metros, pero ella estaba segura que no era real.

Muy llena de orgullo en si misma dio un paso al frente, poniendo el pie en el aire como si quisiera lanzarse de pie desde allí. Bajó el pie con seguridad y justo cuando parecía que caería irremediablemente, tocó una superficie: el verdadero suelo. De pronto, todo el piso se volvió uniforme de nuevo como si el lago que hubiera empezado a despedazarse se hubiese congelado nuevamente y volviera a ser una superficie segura para patinar, toda lisa y para sorpresa de ambos, totalmente limpia.

Caminó hasta Malfoy que levantó la mirada al verla llegar. Él notó el cambio en el pasillo, pero no dijo nada, solo taladró a la chica con la mirada. Hermione quiso espetarle algo como el porqué la miraba así pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, pues Malfoy reanudó la marcha para salir de allí y volverse a su destino. Hermione tardó un poco en darse cuenta que su compañero ya estaba lejos de ella. Trotó un poco para alcanzarlo. Quiso volverle a espetar que la esperara o algo pero al garganta la tenia bloqueada repentinamente por la furia.

Malfoy parecía estar molesto (otra vez) con ella. ¿Y a ver, por qué era esta vez? No había hecho ni dicho nada que ella pensara que lo molestaría, más bien lo había dejado estar mientras discutía con Peeves. Pero en verdad, ¿estaba molesto con ella o estaba molesto con Peeves y le cargaba el mal humor a Hermione? Vaya que Malfoy era complicado. ¡Parecía una chica!

Durante su camino hacia abajo en el que encontraron más escaleras (como si eso fuera algo sorprendente) Hermione le soltó otras cuantas indicaciones de hacia donde debían dirigirse así como unos cuantos comentarios que trataban ser afables pero desistió al ver que Malfoy la ignoraba como si ella fuera una pústula de pus esparcida en el suelo.

Hermione se puso a pensar entonces en otras cosas. Se empezó a imaginar que hubiese sucedido si todo aquello le estuviese pasando a ella sola. Aparte de que sería casi totalmente improbable, dado lo meticulosa que era ella, tal vez hasta ya hubiera salido de aquello. Luego empezó a imaginarse en esa misma situación con cualquier otra persona del castillo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ron en vez de Malfoy los hubiera dejado de ese tamaño? Pues Hermione estaba segura que lo primero que le hubiera gritado hubiese sido un "¡Mira lo que has hecho, Ronald!" muy a lo señora Weasley. Pero además de eso no hubieran tenido más inconvenientes. Ella lo guiaría y Ron la seguiría porque de seguro vería que tenía la razón; habrían ido a la torre de Gryffindor sin miramientos, sabiendo que aunque no encontraran a Harry cualquier otro alumno de su casa estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos y habrían acabado con ese problemita hace mucho tiempo.

Si hubiese sido con Harry, con Ginny, o inclusive con Neville, todo sería así de fácil.

Además, ella no cargaría con esa sensación extraña de estar a punto de meter la pata con cada movimiento. Oh, sí, porque había descubierto que cualquier cosa que dijera era refutada o mal vista por Malfoy. También tenía un extraño carácter con facetas que se asemejaban a un trastorno de la personalidad múltiple, lo que hacía aun más difícil tratar de entablar conversación con él, y luego estaban también lo incómodos que eran los silencios.

Por lo general, ella solía disfrutar del silencio y cuando estaba con Harry o con Ron estar callados no era algo alarmante o perturbador. Cuando se quedaban en silencio solo sonreían y seguían en lo suyo con un ambiente agradable y apacible, pero con Malfoy eso era una tarea casi titánica o casi imposible. Él no le hablaba y no parecía querer hacerlo, y Hermione sentía que debía llenar esos vacios de alguna manera, generalmente una que la ponía en ridículo con Malfoy.

Al principio atribuyó que por la falta de confianza no sabía cómo actuar frente a él. Luego se dijo que no tenía que formar un lazo de confianza nunca, dado que eran como enemigos así que le atribuyó aquello de los silencios incómodos a la maldita actitud de Malfoy, pero ahora empezaba a dudar de ella misma. ¿Sería que esos silencios solo eran incómodos para ella? Nadie podría decirle a ciencia cierta si es que Malfoy disfrutaba o no de callar y ella no sería quien le preguntara.

Otra vez volvía a enrollarse como una persiana. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de patear esos pensamientos lejos de su mente. Últimamente Malfoy le estaba causando más dolores de cabeza que los necesarios.

Para volver a alejarse de esa situación pensó en algo que la estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace un rato. Peeves.

Ese personaje se las traía, de verdad, y cada vez demostraba más que no era alguien de fiar.

Bueno, ciertamente nunca había sido alguien de fiar pero el caso es que Hermione nunca pensó que fuese tan inteligente. Siempre había atribuido su carácter burlón y sus ganas de entorpecer la vida cotidiana a que era en lo único que era bueno pero al parecer había más del poltergeist de lo que ella sabía.

Sabía que era indestructible (técnicamente todos los saben, lo que pone en evidencia el carácter impulsivo de Malfoy) y que había estado en Hogwarts desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Sabía que por ser un poltergeist tan solo era un espíritu, nunca había sido humano, por lo que no se le podía catalogar como fantasma tampoco, además de que era solido; tan sólido como para tumbar cosas y lanzar objetos. La otra cualidad que a Hermione le había desconcertado por tantos años era que Peeves podía desaparecerse. Ella siempre se lo atribuyó a que tenía ciertas cualidades de un fantasma pero hace solo un rato había descubierto que tal vez era otra cosa.

Peeves no podía hacer magia tampoco, lo cual era todo un descubrimiento. Él solo podía hacer ilusiones.

—Peeves no puede hacer magia —murmuró para sí misma impresionada.

Lo que no esperaba es que Malfoy la escuchara.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso es importante porque…? —Dejó la pregunta en suspenso como esperando que la chica la completara.

Ella se sorprendió de que él le hubiese dirigido la palabra así que en vez de responderle comedidamente dejó que el mal humor que llevaba acumulándosele se escapara a la superficie.

—¿Ahora me hablas de nuevo? —preguntó ella con cierto rencor oculto en sus palabras.

—Lo dices como si te importara que te hablara o no —le dijo él. Ella puso los ojos en blanco por enésima vez en el día y siguió caminando. Esta vez fue el chico el que la siguió—. Veras, Granger, tengo mis parámetros. Puedo soportar bien tus redundantes preguntas acerca del tiempo o los comentarios sobre tus amigos, porque de lleno, no me importan.

Ella se detuvo para verlo. Tenía la barbilla en alto y estaba alzado al completo, cuan largo era, lo que hacía que al mirarla, hiciera un gesto como si estuviera viendo el sucio de sus zapatos.

—Pero —continuó diciendo—, hay estupideces que no puedo evitar escuchar creyendo que son importantes cuando la verdad, preferiría que me dijeras que te casas con tu gato.

Ella enrojeció de ira.

—Está bien, Malfoy. ¡No volveré a hablar si tanto te molesta! —exclamó y salió a (pequeñas) zancadas de ahí.

—No me molesta —escuchó decir a Malfoy desde atrás. Se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho Malfoy?

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó ella dándose la vuelta y vio que Malfoy seguía en el mismo lugar que antes.

Él, al parecer estaba seguro de que acababa de decir lo más absurdo que había escuchado en su vida. ¿Cómo que no le molestaba que Granger hablara? Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones que ni siquiera él conocía a ciencia cierta.

—Yo… quiero decir —comenzó repentinamente atragantado—, sí me molesta.

—Acabas de decir que no te molestaba —le dijo ella perspicaz.

—Vale, pues entendiste mal —atajó él—. Lo que quise dar a entender es que quiero que me digas de una puñetera vez como es eso que Peeves no puede hacer magia, no que me agrade especialmente tu tono de marisabidilla ñoña.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Bien, seguía siendo Malfoy y seguía tratándola igual de mal que hace unos minutos, seguro él muy tonto tenía razón y ella le había entendido mal. Suspiró y con resignación preguntó:

—¿De verdad te interesa?

Él pareció pensárselo unos minutos.

—Pues sí —terminó diciendo, y en su tono no había atisbo de burla o sarcasmo, lo que volvió a extrañar a Hermione. La chica lo vio unos segundos, evaluándolo con la mirada pero al no encontrar nada en Malfoy fuera de lo común (o más fuera de lo común de lo que ya estaba) dejó su mal humor a un lado.

—Estuve pensando, que hace un rato, cuando estuvimos en el pasillo vimos lo que era capaz de hacer Peeves.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó él, seguro de que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, y todo porque había metido la pata diciendo una estupidez.

—Que aquello no era magia, magia. Era solo una ilusión. Por eso el piso no se vino abajo y parecía que estaba flotando. La verdad es que nunca se resquebrajó. Igual sucedió cuando Peeves nos hizo creer que caíamos, todo era una ilusión.

—Un buen truco… —dijo él acariciándose la barbilla. Ahora que le ponía atención, podía ser que Granger tuviera razón (para variar).

—¡Exacto! —dijo Hermione—. Creo que Peeves no puede hacer magia y lo máximo que puede lograr es unos cuantos cambios en el ambiente para hacernos creer que algo está pasando. Eso me recuerda una vez que fui a una feria con mis padres y había un mago muggle. Hacía trucos increíbles y parecía magia de verdad pero luego entendí que no poseía poderes mágicos, solo podía hacer ilusiones, engaños a tu vista, demasiado rápidos o demasiado complicados como para que te des cuenta. Peeves, al igual que aquel hombre de la feria, es un ilusionista.

Draco asintió. Estaba absorto en el relato y en las conclusiones a las que había llegado Granger en todo ese tiempo mientras que él… bien, ¿en qué había estado pensando él? Oh, sí, en porque no había pensado en nada importante en el día. Irónico, ¿no creéis?

—Quieres decir —murmuró de pronto—, que el maldito poltergeist no nos puede hacer daño, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, no había pensado en eso pero supongo que tienes razón. A menos que nos empiece a lanzar cosas o de lleno se nos tire encima, no nos puede hacer daño…

—Solo hacernos creer que nos lo está haciendo —terminó Draco por ella. Hermione asintió y sonrió al ver que el rubio entendía lo que quería decir tan rápidamente. Draco también sonrió pero no por Hermione ni nada que se encontrara en el presente junto a él. Estaba sonriendo con cierto sadismo, pensando en que la próxima vez que se encontrara al poltergeist, haría papilla sus truquitos. Lo pondría al descubierto, lo humillaría. Un brillo maligno le encendió las pupilas. Hermione lo vio con reticencia pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, por lo que veía, su conversación con Malfoy ya se había acabado.

Siguieron caminando y caminando. Los pasillos se hacían cada vez más largos pero por lo menos no habían encontrado más escaleras.

Draco seguía saboreando la dicha de tener un plan para humillar a sus enemigos, Hermione trataba de recordar el viejo camino para llegar al vestíbulo. Cruzaron en otro pasillo, luego en otro y finalmente llegaron. Vio a Malfoy pero su expresión seguía igual que antes. O sea, seguía pareciendo un asesino en serie con estreñimiento.

La chica volvió a tomar la iniciativa encaminándose por la escalinata que los llevarían directamente al hall y de allí a las mazmorras pero luego de bajar el primer escalón se dio cuenta que Malfoy no la seguía.

—¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? Ya casi llegamos —estiró un poco el cuello para ver por encima de el escalón el motivo por el que el muchacho no le respondía.

Cuando fijó su vista bien, vio a Malfoy tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

><p><em>Chan, chan, chan, chan… <em>Bienvenidas de nuevo a esta retrasada entrega (no–tan) semanal de su fic–novela favorita: "**Del tamaño de un lápiz**". A partir de este momento y en los próximos siete días tendréis la oportunidad de comentar que os pareció este capítulo y en sus manos está el poder revivir o matar a nuestro rubio protagonista. _**¿Vivirá, morirá, tendrá hijos con Hermione?**_ En un review podéis depositar vuestra opinión al respecto.

*Antes de irnos, os dejamos un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores _(a.k.a. la autora):_

¡Chicaaaas! ¡Admitid que me extrañasteis, admitidlo! ¿Qué pensáis de este capítulo? ¿Qué me tiré tres con las preguntas o que lo de Peeves es una reverenda estupidez? Podéis decírmelo a la cara, de todas formas os responderé que solo es producto de mi febril mente.

La siguiente cosa que tengo que decir es que ahora que todo se ha solucionado y mi vida ha regresado a su pseudo–cauce normal seguiréis teniendo actualizaciones **S–E–M–A–N–A–L–E–S**.

¿Qué decís? Un review no estaría mal…


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**La paciencia es la virtud de los débiles y la debilidad de los pequeños.**

Hermione chilló al ver a Malfoy tirado en el suelo, entre sorprendida y aterrorizada.

Intentó llegar rápidamente hasta el chico, pero se complicó un poco al intentar subir el escalón que ya había bajado. Su tamaño le impedía subir fácil o grácilmente y fue después de varios intentos y saltos fallidos que logró impulsarse lo suficiente como para con ayuda de sus piernas encaramarse en el peldaño superior.

Sin tiempo siquiera de acomodarse de nuevo el uniforme, salió trastabillando hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de Malfoy.

—Por Dios, Malfoy, despierta —le rogó apenas se arrodilló junto a él. Con unas de sus manos empezó a batir el brazo del muchacho pero no parecía funcionar. Desesperada empezó a ver hacia ambos lados en busca de algo, aunque no sabía bien el qué.

Por una parte, necesitaba ayuda y en un loco arranque de consternación esperaba a alguien, quien fuera, para que los ayudara pero a la de ya. Otra parte de su cerebro, buscaba información de que podría haber tumbado a Malfoy. Su primera opción fue Peeves lo que no hizo más que estresarla aun mas. ¿Acaso el poltergeist sí podía hacer magia? Pero entonces, ¿por qué atacó a Malfoy y no a ella?

Todas esas interrogantes no hicieron más que agolparse en las paredes de su cráneo haciendo que su preocupación fuera en aumento. ¿Y si Peeves volvía a por ella? ¿Quién los ayudaría entonces? ¿Qué podría haber usado Peeves para dejar a Malfoy así?

Luego de preguntarse todo eso, cayó en la cuenta de algo. Ni siquiera se había detenido a comprobar el pulso de Malfoy. Vio al muchacho con terror y su habitual palidez no hizo más que preocuparla y hacerla pensar que había hecho todo mal, que podría ser tarde.

Algo torpe, tomó la mano derecha de Malfoy y puso sus dedos índice y corazón encima del lado interno de la muñeca, como había visto hacer a algún médico alguna vez. Lamentablemente, Hermione no era doctora, ni sanadora ni nada de eso, y la preocupación que no hacía más que hacerla temblar y desesperar con rapidez, junto a la inexperiencia en primeros auxilios hizo que no pudiera sentir nada en la mano de Malfoy. "No, no, no" pensó, un peso inexplicable en el estomago extendiéndose dolorosamente a través de todo su cuerpo.

Rápidamente bajó su cabeza hasta el pecho del chico y apoyó su oreja sobre donde se suponía que estaba el corazón. Un ligero golpeteo hizo que el color le volviera al rostro y el cuerpo se le relajara un poco. Suspiró con tranquilidad, al menos Malfoy estaba vivo. Por más que odiara al muchacho nunca tuvo la intención de que muriera y mucho menos en frente de ella.

Se volvió a enderezar, aun de rodillas junto a Malfoy. Había exagerado con su reacción, se dijo. Si Peeves quería jugar con ellos, los mantendría con vida. Vaya, que mal sonaba eso. Era como si Peeves estuviese jugando a hacerlos sufrir. Hermione estaba algo paranoica.

—Malfoy, despierta, por favor —le rogó en un susurro. Ahora que sabía que estaba vivo, una nueva preocupación la embargó. ¿Por qué no despertaba?—. Malfoy, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que llegar rápido a la clase de pociones, ¿recuerdas?

Ella estaba usando un tono dulce, conciliador, esperando que de esa manera Draco despertara, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando. Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que Hermione trataba de pensar que hacer ahora. ¿Ir hasta las mazmorras, buscar ayuda y dejar a Malfoy ahí tirado, solo? Ese plan tenía muchos fallos. ¿Y que si Peeves volvía por Malfoy? Ella no podría cargar con eso en su consciencia, pero tampoco podía esperar a que Malfoy se despertara, podría ya ser muy tarde para llegar a la clase de pociones. La cabeza le estaba latiendo, el hambre, junto al cansancio y la preocupación no hacían buena combinación en Hermione y empezaba a dudar que sus pensamientos estuviesen siendo coherentes.

Es por eso, que hizo algo que no habría hecho de haberlo pensado un poco más. Le dio una bofetada a Malfoy. Al principio no pretendía ser muy dura, tan solo unas palmaditas en la cara pero al ver que no funcionaba, hizo cargo de todas sus fuerzas y depositó un golpe en una de las mejillas de Malfoy.

Cuando empezaba a pensar que había sido una muy mala idea, que había golpeado a un chico inconsciente sin sentido, Malfoy abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de un brinco, tirando a Hermione hacia atrás.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? —le gritó, masajeándose la mejilla golpeada. Ella no sabía si ponerse a chillar de alegría o a llorar desconsoladamente así que impulsivamente se aferró de la pierna de Draco, abrazándola cual oso de felpa.

—Estás bien —dijo con alivio.

Draco se quedó hecho piedra ante aquel gesto. Granger abrazándolo (abrazando su pierna, que venía a ser lo mismo) y suspirando de alivio por su bienestar. Por eso, solo atinó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: burlarse.

—¿Quién lo diría, sangresucia, que solo necesitaba aparentar estar muerto para que lloraras por mi? —dijo, y ella levantó el rostro, confundida—. Ahora, despégate de mí, me llenas de inmundicia.

Empezó a batir su pierna, deshaciéndose de la chica. Hermione arrugó el ceño y se levantó.

—¿Qué? No estoy llorando por ti, solo me preocupaba lo que te hizo Peeves.

Ahora sí que el rostro de Malfoy parecía un poema.

—¿Peeves? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

La cara de Hermione mostraba aun mas desconcierto que nunca. ¿Peeves no había hecho nada, o sí lo había hecho y Malfoy no se había dado cuenta?

—Yo creí que Peeves… que él te había hecho algo —susurró.

—No lo creo. Y además, ¿no habías sido tu la que dijo que él no podía hacer magia?

—Sí, pero… —comenzó Hermione pero Malfoy la interrumpió.

—Granger, me desmayé es por el cansancio y el hambre, ¿sí? —admitió a regañadientes. La debilidad no era algo con lo que él quisiera regodearse—. Prometo que la próxima vez trataré de avisarte antes para que no me golpees de nuevo —dijo él y de verdad parecía más cansado y demacrado que nunca aunque por dentro seguía siendo el mismo estúpido arrogante de siempre.

Hermione enrojeció. ¿Cómo no se le pudo ocurrir aquello antes? Así se hubiese ahorrado unas cuantas alteraciones en su sistema nervioso. Cerró los ojos y los puso en blanco bajo sus parpados. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontró con Malfoy en el escalón de abajo.

—¿Qué esperas para bajar? —le apremió él, con impaciencia. Ella, resignada, empezó a bajar los escalones también.

Si a alguno de los dos le preguntasen que aprendieron en lo que llevaban de día convertidos en versiones modernas y mejoradas de Pulgarcito dirían sin duda alguna, que ahora si sabían cómo bajar por escaleras gigantes, cuáles eran las mejores para hacerlo y si convenía hacerlo de derecho o de revés. Ya eran una especie de maestros en el arte.

—Merlín, Granger —dijo Malfoy casi al llegar al final de las escaleras, haciendo un gesto de dolor y sosteniéndose la mejilla golpeada con ambas manos—. Golpeas duro, ¿nunca te lo han dicho?

Ella lo vio y se sintió un poco mal por dentro. Malfoy la estaba haciendo pasar ratos terribles, empezando por haberla convertido en una miniatura de ella misma, hacerle pasar hambre y trabajo (junto a dosis de nerviosismo suficientes para toda su vida), pero eso no justificaba que le hubiera golpeado tan fuerte. O si lo justificaba, pero Hermione no era de esas que se divertían con la violencia física.

—No realmente —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo he golpeado a una persona en mi vida: tu.

No lo decía con malicia ni sarcasmo, era tan solo una constatación de los hechos.

—No me sorprende —masculló él mientras bajaba el último escalón seguido de Hermione que le escuchó decir algo parecido a un lamento de dolor.

Al llegar al Hall principal se maravillaron con lo que tenían a su alrededor.

Siempre habían visto esa parte del castillo de soslayo, siempre pasando con rapidez por ahí para poder llegar a tiempo a su destino, pero del tamaño en que estaban ahora y la lentitud con la que atravesaban los lugares por los que pasaban pudieron contemplar con detalle toda la estructura. Además de que era increíblemente alto, Hermione pudo observar por primera vez que el techo abovedado tenía imágenes talladas en él. Desde su posición no podía admirarlas correctamente pero podía ver ciertas sombras, allí donde el cincel había marcado el bajorrelieve.

Las paredes también tenía inscripciones y figuras, y las que estaban más cercanas al suelo estaban escritas en runas antiguas. A Hermione le gustaba traducir escritos en runas para practicar pero en esos momentos, con la insistencia de su estomago gruñendo y la presión de llegar a la clase de pociones a tiempo decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo para otro momento. También se dio cuenta que los cuadros que adornaban esa zona eran más soberbios, de una manera mas como Malfoy. No se veían ni simpáticos ni conversadores y seguro que en sus buenos tiempos eran los más reconocidos en el mundo mágico. Cuadros elitistas, ¿quién lo diría?

Por otra parte, había más armaduras en esa zona del castillo que en ninguna otra, pero eso no era algo alarmante, pues aunque no se hubiese puesto a pensar nunca en eso precisamente, si lo recordaba de pasada. Vio a Malfoy de soslayo y se encontró con que él también parecía absorto en cada detalle del Hall.

Así, sin darse cuenta, llegaron hasta el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. A Hermione nunca le había agradado especialmente ese lugar, largo, sinuoso, húmedo y con corrientes de aire que hacían que siempre estuviese frio allá abajo pero Malfoy parecía estar contento: de todas formas, la sala común de su casa estaba cerca de aquel tétrico lugar.

En ese momento Hermione se preguntó si es que a los de Slytherin les gustaba aquel lugar o si de tener la oportunidad lo cambiarían por otro más seco y cálido. No podía saber eso con exactitud pero quizá a las serpientes les gustaba vivir allá abajo, así no sería de extrañar que tuviesen un carácter tan _agradable_.

Poco a poco comenzaron a descender por el escabroso camino de piedra fría. Iban a buen paso, se dijo Hermione, no muy rápido por supuesto, pero si más alegres que antes. Ya se iba acabar aquella tortuosa aventura, ¿no? Ya no tendrían que trabajar juntos, sería como librarse de un peso de encima.

Malfoy no le hablaría más y ella tampoco; harían como si ahí no hubiese pasado nada. Aunque Hermione se obligó a no darle importancia se descubrió sintiendo una especie de decepción ante esa realidad. ¿Por qué?

Dejó el tiempo para responder preguntas para más tarde, cuando un ramalazo de viento frio la golpeó de lleno. Comenzó a tiritar.

—¿Frío, Granger? —dijo Malfoy con mofa a su lado.

Ella lo vio, parecía alegre y confiado, estaba en su zona. Ella por el contrario estaba empezando a perder los nervios por el frio.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —le respondió ella calmada. Tan calmada que se sorprendió al escuchar lo normal que sonaba su voz aunque sentía la garganta y la lengua como témpanos de hielo—. Tienes tu túnica puesta y estas acostumbrado a vivir aquí.

—Puede que tengas razón… —murmuró él y siguió caminando como si nada. Hermione no hizo más que seguirlo.

Ella estaba consciente de que siempre en las mazmorras del castillo había más frio que en cualquier otro lugar, por las paredes de piedra y la falta de sol pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que a ras del suelo era aun peor. No solo era que el ambiente en general estaba helado sino que además de eso, las corrientes de aire eran mucho más fuertes. El estomago le gruñó de nuevo, recodándole que no lo había tratado como debía ese día. ¿Sería capaz ella de desmayarse como le pasó a Malfoy? Pero, si eso ocurriese ¿Malfoy la ayudaría así como ella lo había hecho?

Está bien, tal vez ella no había hecho lo mejor golpeándolo para despertar pero al menos se había preocupado lo suficiente como para no dejarlo solo allí. Hermione dudaba que el muchacho hiciera eso siquiera. Se abrazó a si misma aunque ya a esas alturas no sabía si era por el crudo frio o pensar en la poca confianza que le tenía al muchacho junto a ella.

Siguieron caminando y bajando unos cuantos escalones más hasta que llegaron a su último destino. El salón de pociones. Ambos se detuvieron.

Draco formó una magnifica sonrisa de triunfo y Hermione sonrió aliviada. Ya todo terminaría, era cuestión de minutos.

—Yo abriré —dijo Draco y se acercó a la puerta para entrar.

—No creo… —empezó Hermione al ver que el rubio no obtenía grandes avances. Ninguno, de hecho.

—Tal vez si ayudaras un poco —le recriminó Draco viéndola con furia.

—Malfoy, debe estar cerrada —suspiró ella con su acertada lógica de siempre.

—Yo… eh ¡Ya lo sabía! —exclamó él.

Ella asintió condescendiente, no quería iniciar una nueva discusión con el chico a tan solo minutos de salir de esa bizarra situación.

—Como tú digas. Será mejor que nos sentemos a esperar que termine la clase y salgan.

Hermione se sentó justo a un lado de la puerta, con la espalda apoyada a la pared. Alivio, eso sentía. Cerró los ojos visualizando que haría cuando volviera a su tamaño normal.

Comida, eso haría primero. Comer hasta hartarse. Su estomago volvió a gruñir, demostrando que esa idea le agradaba.

Sintió como Malfoy tomaba asiento a su lado, no muy cerca pero tampoco lejos. Si alargaba una mano, podría tocarla (cosa que obviamente, no hacía).

—¿Y cuanto más tardaran en salir? —preguntó impaciente.

Hermione lo miró como si hubiera dicho que el cielo era verde.

—Acabamos de llegar, Malfoy, sé paciente. No creo que tarden mucho mas, solo llegamos rápido.

Él bufó, molesto consigo mismo por no llevar reloj esa mañana. Aun así, no dijeron mas nada. Hermione agradeció que el chico se sentara a su lado, estaba cortando muy, pero muy bien la corriente de aire frio.

Pasaron unos segundos más cuando Draco volvió a hablar.

—¿Cuánto falta, Granger?

—No lo sé, Malfoy. Cálmate, solo has pasado unos dos minutos esperando.

—Un Malfoy nunca espera —dijo él—, eso es de mundanos.

—Cómo yo, ¿cierto? No es necesario que me repitas todas las cosas en las que diferimos, yo sé muy bien cuáles son.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles?

—Absolutamente todo —respondió ella con tranquilidad.

—Tienes razón —concedió Draco—. Aunque debería refutarlo para darte la razón, realmente —comentó luego.

Ella bajó la cabeza para que el cabello le ocultara la sonrisa. Draco podría no ser tan inteligente como ella pero era bastante astuto y sabía muy bien como hablar. Eso le agradaba. ¡No Malfoy, y no sus palabras! No, no, no. Lo que ella había querido pensar es que le agradaba tener conversaciones de ese tipo, en las que ella no fuera la única que pensara en todo, que alguien le contradijera en algo, por pequeño que fuera.

Sí, eso era justamente lo que había pensado.

—Están tardado demasiado —volvió a decir Malfoy irritado.

Hermione suspiró. Malfoy a veces se comportaba como un niño. Un niño mimado y egoísta, lo que no hacía mucha diferencia a lo que en verdad era: un adolescente mimado y egoísta. No dijeron mucho más después de eso. La falta de atención de Hermione había hecho que los quejidos de Malfoy se aplacaran.

—Oye Malfoy, aun me debes la respuesta de mi última pregunta —dijo Hermione pensativa, después de darle vueltas en su mente a ese asunto en especifico.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que te la daré? —Draco enarcó una ceja para resaltar su escepticismo.

—Bueno… era un trato. Además, te di la oportunidad de responder cuando quisieras…

—Exacto. Y no quiero. —Su tono era tajante, sin oportunidad a replica alguna pero aun así Hermione insistió.

—Pero ya nos vamos a separar y yo pensé…

—Piensas mucho, Granger, eso es todo. Trata de ser como yo, y no hacerlo.

Ella se volvió a callar. Malfoy estaba evadiendo su pregunta (de nuevo) lo que no hacía más que avivar su curiosidad. Hermione se levantó y se fue hacía el otro lado de la puerta, para estar todo lo lejos de Malfoy que le fuese posible, para poder pensar con claridad. Una corriente de aire la azotó apenas se sentó en el suelo, recordándole que no había nadie que las tapara por ella de ese lado.

¿No le quedaba claro que él no iba a responderle esa pregunta? ¿Por qué no podía darse por satisfecha y olvidarlo?

Primero se dijo que era porque le molestaba que después de hacer un trato no lo cumpliera, y esa razón le bastó hasta que sospechó que había algo más, algo que se escapaba de su entendimiento.

Malfoy tenía razón, pensaba demasiado. Debería empezar a no hacerlo (como él había demostrado que hacía) pero le era simplemente imposible no tener la mente en algo.

El hambre, sí, pensaría en eso. Tenía mucha hambre y apenas saliera de eso comería como una desaforada.

_Pero la pregunta de Malfoy… ¿Por qué él no le contestaba?_

Harry y Ron, ¿Qué les diría? Eso era algo vital. Les contaría todo, desde que Malfoy estaba en el pasillo hasta que llegó Peeves y lo estropeó todo. Evitaría decirles lo que había pasado con Malfoy en las escaleras para no mostrarles que había sentido así fuese compasión por el hurón, tal vez no se lo tomarían muy bien. Y no diría nada de las preguntas…

_¿Por qué le importaba tanto la respuesta?_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Echó una ojeada al otro lado de la puerta y vio a Malfoy apartando su mirada rápidamente. La había estado mirando: genialísimo.

Hermione se estaba cansando de todo eso. Su mente era un desastre y estar con Malfoy no hacía más que aumentar la cantidad de interrogantes que se le acumulaban dentro.

La estaba volviendo loca.

Afortunadamente, justo cuando se iba empezar a preocupar sobre las connotaciones de esa frase sonó la campana.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y fue hacía donde estaba Malfoy. Si mal no recordaba, la puerta se abriría hacia ese lado. Cuando llegó al lado de Malfoy, él ya estaba levantado. Lo que sorprendió a Hermione fue la decisión escrita en su rostro. No parecía feliz ni molesto, solo satisfecho, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento con suficiente tiempo como para ya haber superado cualquier emoción.

Fue en ese momento que Hermione se dio cuenta que Malfoy no era bueno solo para omitir la verdad, también era excelente para evitar mostrar sus emociones. Ella lo había atribuido en un principio a que él carecía de emociones pero eso no era verdad. Podía ver a través de él, en su mirada, que muy dentro (profundamente, miles de metros bajo el suelo) él sentía.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que se olvidase de eso rápidamente. Desde afuera podía escuchar la voz de Slughorn diciendo que la redacción que tenían que entregar ese día podían entregarla el viernes. Hermione agradeció eso, pero supuso que como ella no la había entregado, ninguno de sus compañeros tampoco.

Regodeándose en su responsabilidad no fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sintió que Malfoy a su lado le decía "¡cuidado!" y que con un brazo la empujó hasta atrás, para pegarla en la pared. Ella sintió la fría piedra golpeando contra su espalda y luego de eso se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Al igual que hace unas horas, la avalancha de estudiantes caminaba en tropel para pasar por la puerta sin mirar hacia abajo, hacia ellos. Malfoy estaba a su derecha, pegado a la pared tanto como le era posible y con su mano izquierda sobre el abdomen de la chica, reteniéndola.

De todas formas, ella no le prestó mucha atención a eso sino a las túnicas que se confundían en un alboroto de pies. Estaba tratando de buscar a Harry y a Ron pero desde su posición no alcanzaba a ver mucho. De hecho, no alcanzaba a ver nada más que los bajos de las túnicas y zapatos.

Todos los estudiantes salieron de allí rápidamente, porque tampoco eran muchos. No fue como en la mañana que era una multitud, estos eran solo los que cursaban pociones de EXTASIS, excluyéndola a ella y a Malfoy.

Malfoy la soltó cuando vio que la multitud se había alejado.

—Mierda —farfulló mientras trotaba hasta la mitad del pasillo para ver a la lejanía por donde se habían marchado los estudiantes, tal vez, buscando a sus amigos.

Luego de eso, volvió trotando hasta la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral, horrorizado.

Hermione aun estaba con la espalda pegada en la pared, impactada. Con extrema lentitud se separó de ese lugar y fue caminando hasta situarse hasta donde estaba Malfoy restregándose la cara con ambas manos en un gesto de extrema inquietud.

Dentro del salón no quedaba un solo alumno.

—¡Perdimos nuestra oportunidad, Granger! —exclamó Malfoy con los ojos inyectados en furia.

—Lo sé, Malfoy —murmuró ella en un susurro bajo—. Pero aun podemos intentar llegar al gran comedor, no estamos tan lejos…

—¡Cállate! —le espetó él. Hermione lo vio aterrorizada, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, ni siquiera en la mañana cuando Peeves los había molestado—. ¡No trates de arreglarlo! Te has pasado toda la puta mañana tratando de verle el lado positivo a esto cuando ¡no tiene ninguno! Deja esa estúpida felicidad tuya para luego, ¿quieres?

Él se encontraba a solo milímetros de su cara, viéndola directamente a los ojos, intimidándola con la mirada gélida. Ella de repente se sintió muy pequeñita, y no solo porque fuera del tamaño de un lápiz. Se sentía sobrecogida por Malfoy, tonta, insignificante. No hallaba ni siquiera su voz para espetarle lo que fuera.

Él se alejó lentamente de ella internándose en el salón. _¿Ahora que va a hacer?_ se preguntó Hermione pero fue incapaz de formular su pregunta en voz alta. Gracias al cielo que lo único que le flaqueaba era el repentinamente desinflado espíritu, y sus piernas, al igual que su cuerpo en general, respondía correctamente. Siguió a Malfoy por el aula de clases, por entre las mesas y sillas. Le gustaría haber sabido que estaba intentado.

De pronto él se paró y se giró para encarar a Hermione.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —dijo molesto.

Ella se creía sin las fuerzas necesarias para responderle pero el corto camino que había recorrido había hecho que reconsiderara su situación. ¿Por qué debía temerle a Malfoy? No se mostraría débil ante él, no señor. Ella le haría frente, porque si algo no era Hermione, era idiota, y no se dejaría intimidar por ningún hurón oxigenado.

—Porque me gustaría saber qué diablos pretendes hacer.

—Hablaré con Slughorn, no me importa que sea él el que me ayude. Tú puedes seguir con tu felicidad y tu optimismo el camino radiante hasta el comedor en busca de tus alegres y bienaventurados amigos.

—¿Quieres decir que hubieras preferido que todo este tiempo hubiera tenido una cara larga y pesimista, como tú? —dijo ella furiosa.

—No lo sé, pero ahora que lo dices no es tan mala idea. De todas formas, tu optimismo no nos ha vuelto a la normalidad.

—Tu pesimismo tampoco —soltó ella.

Él sonrió sardónico, haciendo una mueca inhumana.

—Yo no lo llamaría pesimismo, Granger. ¿Por qué mejor no nos referimos a él como realismo? La realidad, es algo a lo que seguro no estás plenamente acostumbrada, estando como estás, siempre bajo el brazo de San Potter.

—Malfoy, no te refieras a Harry como…

—No me importa lo que pienses —cortó él—, haz lo que te venga en gana pero aléjate de mí. Ya me harté de todo esto. Ahora, si me permites —dijo volviendo a caminar hacia el escritorio de Slughorn.

Hermione lo vio sin entender. ¿Por qué, con Malfoy, las cosas no podían ser nunca sencillas?

Fue entonces cuando algo terrible pasó. En su discusión, no se habían parado a observar a su alrededor y no se habían dado cuenta cuando Slughorn se levantó de su escritorio y fue a buscar un frasco en el estante donde guardaban los materiales. En el momento en que Malfoy se alejó de Hermione, Slughorn venía de regreso con el frasco abierto en dirección al muchacho.

Hermione, con todo y la confusión que Malfoy le había provocado no tardó mucho en entender el objetivo de su viejo profesor.

—¡Malfoy, cuidado! —dijo corriendo hasta él, cosa que nunca le quedó muy claro por qué había hecho.

Slughorn en ese momento se agachó hasta donde estaban ambos (Draco viendo a Hermione sin entender mucho y Hermione viendo a Slughorn a la vez que veía por Malfoy) y con un grácil movimiento de sus manos, el cual se debe acreditar por los años de experiencia, hizo que el rubio, seguido de la chica, entraran en el frasco de cristal.

Rápidamente el profesor lo selló con una tapa que tenía tres pequeños orificios para dejar entrar el aire. Dentro del envase, Hermione y Draco estaban dando tumbos algo confundidos por la situación, mientras el profesor caminaba de vuelta a su escritorio. Draco logró equilibrarse de rodillas para empezar a golpear el envase con sus manos, llamando al profesor.

—No te está escuchando, Malfoy. Ni siquiera lo intentes —dijo Hermione escuetamente.

—Gracias por ser tan positiva, Granger —comentó él sarcástico.

—Tú mismo me pediste que dejara de serlo, Malfoy.

Él cesó sus intentos de llamar la atención del profesor para ver a Hermione con una mirada sombría. ¿Ahora es que iba a empezar a prestarle atención? Estúpida sangresucia detestable.

Un movimiento bruco hizo que ambos cayeran y perdieran el equilibrio de nuevo. Slughorn los había puesto (o había puesto el envase, técnicamente) sobre su escritorio.

—Vosotros debéis ser muy escurridizos, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando salieron —comentó el profesor mientras recogía sus cosas—. Pero no será por mucho. Cuando el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger vuelvan a hacer la práctica de hoy, os usaran.

Dicho eso, se ajustó la túnica, y salió del salón dejando a una Hermione con la mandíbula desencajada y un Draco con un tic nervioso. Oyeron como el profesor cerraba con seguro la habitación dejándolos encerrados allí.

—¡Maldito viejo decrepito! —gritó Malfoy seguido de una serie de tacos perturbadores.

Hermione seguía en shock, demasiado impactada. Se giró un poco, rodeando el espacio en el que estaban. Fuera del envase estaba el libro de pociones abierto en el tema que habían estado ensayando ese día.

—Slughorn nos confundió con los doxys que estaban usando en la poción de hoy.

Malfoy detuvo su largo discurso lleno de sandeces para ver a Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—Mira —dijo ella pegándose al cristal del envase para ver a través de él, el libro—. Estaban haciendo sus propios doxycidas y utilizan a doxys de verdad para probarlos. Seguro Slughorn pensó que nos escapamos de donde tiene a los doxys guardados.

—No sé si alegrarme por saber el porqué ese viejo nos encerró aquí o molestarme porque ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que ¡somos nosotros! —gritó Malfoy.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle una mirada al chico aunque miles de comentarios optimistas se cruzaban en su mente a la velocidad de la luz.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer salvo esperar que Slughorn vuelva y se dé cuenta que no somos doxys —dijo luego de pensarlo un rato.

—Cosa que no ocurrirá hasta mañana en la mañana —le dijo Draco. Ella lo vio con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los lunes y jueves Slughorn está libre por la tarde. Me sorprende que no lo supieras, sabelotodo.

—A mi me sorprende que tu lo sepas —respondió Hermione con cierta desconfianza—. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Crabbe y Goyle necesitan créditos extra y Slughorn les dijo que las tardes de los lunes podrían ayudarlo a limpiar el salón de pociones pero que los jueves por la tarde él se los tomaba para descansar, así que el salón de pociones permanecería cerrado.

Hermione analizó la nueva información con calma y luego, desdicha.

—¿Cuánta mala suerte puedo tener en un día? —suspiró ella, arrastrando su espalda por la pared del envase hasta llegar a sentarse.

Draco no le dijo nada. Esa nueva actitud pesimista de Granger no le estaba gustando mucho. Estaba considerando seriamente disculparse para que ella volviera a ser la de antes y con uno de sus comentarios alegres levantara el ánimo de ambos, pero su orgullo Malfoy podía mucho más que eso y se recordó que ni por toda la tristeza del mundo se rebajaría al punto de disculparse con una sangresucia que también era Gryffindor.

No dijo nada, solo se quedó observando a Hermione sentada en el piso. Un nuevo gruñido de su estomago le recordó que aun no había comido nada en todo el día y si no hacía nada, así se quedaría hasta mañana.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Si Granger quería dársela de mártir justo ahora, ahí ella, pero él aun tenía las ganas de salir de esa.

Finalmente, con decisión, dio un paso hacia atrás para coger impulso y luego golpear con todas sus fuerzas la pared de cristal.

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

><p>Bienvenidas a su entrega semanal de "<strong>Del Tamaño de un lápiz<strong>" la historia que ha cautivado a millones de lectoras en todo el mundo. Cof, cof, _o algo así_.

*_Ahora un mensaje de los patrocinadores oficiales (a.k.a. la autora):_

Que difícil ha sido escribir esto. Estos últimos dos días lo he leído y releído tantas veces que puedo recitarlo de memoria, cosa que no haré (¬¬'), porque _odio _este capítulo.

Pero pasando a otro tema, ¿creéis que fue realista el drástico cambio de humor de Hermione? Fue mi única salida, pues tengo muchas cosas preparadas para los próximos capítulos y esto cuadraba más o menos con lo que pasará luego. Aunque sigue pareciéndome un capitulo aburridísimo.

Obviad mi falta de autoestima por favor. Gracias.

Ajam… por otro lado, hay algo que me tiene súper feliz: ¡ya casi alcanzamos los 50 reviews! Para mi es todo un record y creo que con ayuda de todas vosotras podremos alcanzar esa meta con este capítulo *Mariauxi salta de felicidad como cría de seis años con Barbie nueva*

Es por eso que os dedico estas palabras: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, ¡**GRACIAS**! ¡Sin vosotras esto no sería posible!

Bien, ya dejo la lata con esta nota y las veo la semana que viene, ¿vale? ;) ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado!


	6. Capitulo 5

El capítulo de hoy viene acompañado de una recomendación musical: _Mercy_ de **OneRepublic **(podéis buscarla en Youtube), porque la letra, es simplemente de Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong>

**Solo los borrachos, los niños y los adolescentes encogidos dicen la verdad.**

¿Cuánto llevaba Malfoy en eso? ¿Minutos, horas, días? Hermione no podría saberlo a ciencia cierta, aunque sí sabía que después de repetirle unas diez veces que dejara de hacerlo había desistido en hacerle entender al rubio que lo único que estaba logrando era amoratarse todo el cuerpo.

_¡Pum!_

Volvió a escuchar el sonido de Malfoy cayendo al fondo del envase después de rebotar especialmente fuerte en la pared de cristal que los rodeaba. Hace un rato (minutos, horas, el tiempo no le preocupaba especialmente en esos momentos) había dejado de ver a Malfoy en sus infructuosos intentos de romper el vidrio a la fuerza, y se había dedicado a contemplar su reflejo en el cristal a su lado. Tenía las piernas recogidas y abrazadas por sus brazos y apoyaba la barbilla en sus rodillas.

A su lado Malfoy se levantó y volvió a la carga. Hermione suspiró.

—Malfoy, no está sirviendo de nada —le susurró sin apartar la mirada del vidrio en el que tenía apoyado parte de su cuerpo. Él no hizo caso y siguió en lo suyo, golpeándose con fuerza contra el cristal—. Para, _por favor_.

Su tono era suplicante. Draco paró y la contempló con dureza.

—¿Por qué no me ayudas? —le espetó. Ella ni siquiera se volteó para contestar.

—Slughorn puede ser ciego pero no es tonto. No pondría a un par de doxys inquietas en un frasco que pudieran romper desde adentro.

Él respiró profundamente para contenerse. Alzó una de sus manos (la que tenía buena) y golpeó con el puño el cristal. Se quedó así un rato, con el puño en la pared, la otra mano apoyada también en el cristal y la cabeza viendo al suelo. El cabello que con tanto esmero había peinado en la mañana estaba revuelto y le caían flecos que se pegaban al sudor de su cara.

En ese momento Hermione volteó para ver el porqué su compañero se había quedado callado y lo observó de esa manera, claramente devastado. Frases de aliento se cruzaron por su mente, pero no dijo ninguna. Si Malfoy quería que fuera pesimista (o "realista" como él había dicho) así sería. Ya estaba harta de discutir con él.

Esos últimos tiempos, que ya ni siquiera sabía si contaban como minutos u horas, se había puesto a pensar en cómo actuaría de allí en adelante. Nada de comentarios alegres o positivos. Se limitaría a callar todo lo que pudiera, y hablaría, sola y exclusivamente para arruinar aun más sus ánimos. De cierta manera, ese nuevo estado de ánimo le estaba sentando de maravilla con su situación actual: hambrienta, cansada y deprimida. Quería ponerse a llorar, aunque no sabía muy bien porque.

Lo único que hasta ahora había logrado contener sus lagrimales era su orgullo. No lloraría ante Malfoy, nunca.

El muchacho mientras tanto se había arrastrado hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con la espalda pegada al cristal y con las rodillas flexionadas a lo indio, justo frente a Hermione. En esa posición podía ver a la chica perfectamente, aunque el espacio en que estaban era tan reducido que sin importar donde se sentara, vería a Granger. El cuerpo le estaba doliendo como los mil demonios, empezaba a creer que golpear el cristal una y otra vez no había sido buena idea. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? ¿Sentarse a ver la pared, como Granger? Tenía hambre, y por Merlín que nunca se había esforzado tanto en un solo día, lo único que quería era salir de esa, no importaba como.

Y esos, más o menos, habían sido sus pensamientos cuando empezó a golpearse sin sentido contra el duro y frio cristal pero ahora, con un dolor latente en cada parte de su preciada anatomía, aquello parecía la peor idea del mundo. Ese día no estaba actuando como debía.

Primero, le lanzaba hechizos a un estúpido poltergeist. ¡Un poltergeist, habrase visto! Luego por un estúpido arranque de emoción se olvidaba de todo y una avalancha de alumnos casi lo mata. Su propia varita no había corrido con la misma suerte, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era un precio justo por todas las estupideces que había cometido en el transcurso del día. En medio de una rabieta se separaba de Granger y de nuevo sufría por ello, casi matándose en una caída mortal.

Y ahora, en otro de sus arranques de ira le había gritado a la chica que dejara su actitud optimista de lado y ahora estaba más desganado que nunca, viendo la siempre alegre cara de Hermione Granger infestada de mal humor. Oh, y para colmo, estaba encerrado en un tarrito, confinado a pasar hambre por un día entero.

Pensando todo con la mente fría, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que aquel día, cada vez que hacía algo malo (alguna tontería cargada de su típico orgullo) otra cosa mala le sucedía. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Se habría ahorrado bastantes malos tragos.

Todo aquello había sido como una prueba en la que de seguro se estaba probando su moral y valores. Ugh, que Gryffindor sonaba eso.

Entonces, sí quería que las cosas comenzaran a salir bien tendría que ser… ¿bueno? ¿Amable? ¿Más como Potter?

No sabía porque, pero de repente a Draco ese nuevo plan no le estaba gustando nada. Pero hey, ¡tenía un plan, y eso ya era algo! Y esperad, estaba pensando en lo que les había sucedido, eso debería contar como algo. Granger debería saberlo.

—Oye, Granger —dijo, su voz sonó rasposa y tétrica, síntoma de que tenía la garganta más seca que nunca.

Al no obtener más respuesta por parte de la aludida que una cara que se giraba a verle sin mucho ánimo continuó diciendo:

—Estaba pensando sobre lo que nos ha ocurrido hoy.

Eso por lo menos pareció impresionar a Hermione lo suficiente como para que abriera los ojos con sorpresa. Bien, se dijo Draco, al menos ahora ya tenía su atención, lo que era todo un logro tomando en cuenta la recientemente adquirida actitud corta–venas que poseía la chica.

—Sí, veras —siguió, resignado a que sería el único participante en esa conversación—, estuve pensando y creo que esta es una prueba, ¿sabes? El día de hoy, quiero decir. Cada vez que hago algo malo me pasa algo igualmente malo y por cada acción buena o correctamente pensada sucede algo positivo.

Hermione lo vio entrecerrando sus ojos con suspicacia. Creía saber por dónde estaba yendo Malfoy pero ciertamente le tenía con muy poco cuidado. En realidad, creía que lo estaba escuchando al no hallar nada mejor que hacer.

—Por ejemplo —dijo Malfoy—, cuando nos separamos, casi muero en una escalera, ¿recuerdas? —Hermione asintió—. Y justo ahora, estamos aquí por mi culpa, por no pensar bien antes de actuar.

Hermione procesó la información que le daba Malfoy. En cierto sentido, parecía lógico. Era algo como el karma pero un poco mas exagerado. Y al parecer solo aplicaba a Malfoy porque todo lo malo que les había pasado ese día era por él.

—Tu… —comenzó a decir ella, con la voz saliendo como una hojilla por su garganta—. ¿Tú crees que esto sea una prueba? Quiero decir, ¿que alguien nos está haciendo que sucedan cosas malas cada vez que somos poco inteligentes…o buenos?

—No lo sé, es solo una suposición, Granger —respondió él, algo sorprendido porque la chica hubiese respondido—, pero si te pones a pensarlo, parece lógico, ¿no?

—No —respondió ella secamente. Él pareció no entender lo que le había dicho en un principio, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Hermione estaba refutando completamente sus _analíticamente_ pensados argumentos se enfureció.

—¿Cómo dices? —le espetó. Ella suspiró antes de contestar.

—Malfoy, que nos estén pasando estas cosas no es precisamente porque estés a prueba por alguna entidad desconocida. Obviamente, siempre que actúes con impulsividad o sin pensar bien las cosas nada saldrá como quieres.

—Entonces, ¿cómo piensas que podremos salir de esta? —preguntó el chico con una ceja enarcada.

—Esperando y no haciendo nada estúpido —contestó Hermione con simpleza.

Draco gruñó exasperado mientras se tiraba el cabello, desordenándolo aun más que antes. Esta nueva faceta de Granger lo ponía de los nervios.

Pero por lo menos le había ayudado a reorganizar sus pensamientos. Claramente, la idea de alguien haciéndoles todo eso sonaba bastante ridícula. _Estúpida Granger con su estúpida lógica._

Por otro lado, tampoco es que Draco se hubiera equivocado tanto. Tenía razón al decir que una acción mala llevaba a una consecuencia igualmente mala (aunque no por las razones que él creía al principio) por lo que una buena acción le traería consecuencias positivas.

Así que, ¿cuál sería la primera buena acción que realizaría para salir de esa?

Draco sopesó las opciones que aún tenía y se decidió por la única que aun quedaba a su alcance: devolverle el humor a Granger para que lo ayudara a salir de esa.

Pero cómo lo haría era el problema.

Él no era alguien que se preocupara especialmente por los sentimientos de las demás personas, de hecho, solo le interesaba destruirlos. Las únicas maneras que sabía para alegrar a una persona tenían que ver bastante con comprar cosas, pero dado la situación en que estaba, ir a comprar un libro en el Callejón Diagón se veía bastante difícil.

Empezó a pensar entonces en todas las veces que había pasado por problemas existenciales y como lo habían ayudado sus amigos a superarlo.

A ver, el primero que recordaba era cuando tenía seis años y la nueva escoba que le había comprado su padre se había roto. Luego de llorar por veinte minutos, Lucius se había dado por vencido en consolar a su caprichoso hijo y había ido a comprar otra escoba. Bien, ese recuerdo no servía de nada con Granger.

Otra vez, tendría unos diez años, estaba jugando con Vincent y Gregory en su casa cuando se cayó y se raspó ambas rodillas. Su madre llegó y con un hechizo las sanó. Luego le dio un beso que lo llenó de vergüenza frente a sus amigos. Definitivamente no besaría a Granger. No, no, no.

El siguiente es de cuando estaba en su primer año en Hogwarts y Cormac McLaggen, un idiota de Gryffindor mayor que él, le dijo que su familia era más rica que los Malfoy. Eso le había dado duro y la depresión por esas estúpidas palabras le había durado unos cuantos días. Se le pasó cuando entre Crabbe, Goyle y en menor medida, él, interceptaron a McLaggen y le dieron su merecido. Nuevamente, Draco creía poco probable que Granger se contentara si golpeara a alguien.

Así se pasó varios minutos, recordando cada una de las veces en las que se había sentido deprimido o falto de ánimo y no le sorprendió ver que cada una era más superficial que la anterior. Entonces recordó una vez en la que Pansy le dijo que Daphne Greengrass estaba llorando en su habitación. Pansy le había preguntado que podría hacer en esa situación pero al parecer el consejo que le había dado no le gustó pues luego de golpearlo con un cojín de la sala común le espetó que las chicas eran un poco más complejas.

Draco recordaba vagamente a Pansy desvariando en cosas que le importaban cada vez menos, como que decir cuando viera a una chica triste o cuáles serían las mejores palabras para consolarla. Obviamente, Draco no recordaba ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que había dicho Pansy pero con lo poco que tenía podría ir improvisando con Granger. De todas formas, era una chica como cualquier otra.

Tomó aire con profundidad, consciente de lo que iba a hacer y recordándose que solo lo hacía para alcanzar un bien mayor.

—Granger —dijo llamando la atención de la chica.

Hermione se giró para ver al chico pero de nuevo no dijo nada. El silencio se extendió un poco más y Draco, al ver que Granger no diría nada empezó a hablar, rezando internamente porque su precario plan funcionara y no se viera como un completo estúpido.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó en el tono más dulce que pudo encontrar en su repertorio, ese que usaba solo cuando trataba de ligar.

Esperaba que Pansy tuviera razón y esas fueran las palabras adecuadas para empezar con todo.

Hermione lo vio asustada. ¿Malfoy había perdido la cabeza del todo? ¿El hambre y el cansancio lo habían afectado lo suficiente como para hablarle con un tono tan fogoso? ¿A ella?

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó con suavidad.

A Draco le salió un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos. Al parecer no había salido todo bien, ahora tendría que improvisar un poco.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, tú eres la rara aquí —dijo con tranquilidad. Aunque tenía ganas de gritarle a Granger, recordaba a Pansy decir que gritar no era algo que les gustara a las chicas.

—Gracias —respondió ella algo ofendida. Draco empezó a darse golpes mentales. Ahora no solo estaba deprimida sino también se sentía ofendida. En definitiva él no servía para ayudar a las personas.

—No quise decir eso —se apresuró a aclarar—. Quiero decir, sí estas rara pero no…

—Oye, Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Esta vez el tono de Hermione fue un poco más duro pero el hambre que cargaba encima se excusaba por ella—. No estoy para juegos.

Draco totalmente exasperado exhaló el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Eso no estaba funcionando, debía intentar otra cosa.

_Todo es por un bien mayor_, se repitió mientras empezaba de nuevo.

—Granger. Escúchame —pidió—. ¿Por qué estas así? Y no me vengas con la excusa de que yo te pedí que te hicieras la pesada.

Ella lo vio reticente unos segundos. Se acomodó un poco para quedar de cara a Draco con las piernas también cruzadas.

—Supongo que me cansé de ser la feliz Hermione Granger, que siempre sabe qué hacer. Mucho tiene que ver que hayas estado todo el día ignorando mis consejos.

—Entonces sigue siendo todo por mi culpa —concluyó Draco y Hermione solo asintió—. Una pregunta Granger, ¿tienes hambre?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la chica. ¿De todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho, él venía justamente a preguntar eso? De todas formas, no había ninguna razón como para no contestarle así que se sinceró.

—Sí, muchísima. Y también sed, ¿qué hay de ti? —preguntó luego.

Draco podía escuchar la voz de Pansy felicitándole. "_Muy bien, Draco. A las chicas nos encanta que nos pregunten cosas banales_" o algo así.

—Igual —respondió.

—Sí, ya veo —dijo Hermione con una risita.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Granger? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño. El humor de la chica había medio vuelto pero no por eso Draco Malfoy dejaría que se burlara de él.

—Creo que el hambre te está afectando bastante el cerebro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—De ninguna otra forma estarías hablando tan cordialmente conmigo.

El silencio que le siguió a las palabras de Hermione fue bastante prolongado. Ella pensó que había hablado demasiado y Draco pensaba en que tan cierto podía ser eso.

Él sabía que todo eso lo estaba haciendo para redimirse.

Vale, ya lo había admitido. Estaba arrepentido (que mal sonaba eso) pero era la verdad, y esperaba que haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, todo empezara a salir mejor.

—No creo que sea por eso —dijo Draco. Hermione lo vio sobresaltada ya que no esperaba que volviera a hablar y menos para decir eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es?

—No me caes _tan_ mal, Granger. Eso es todo.

Esta vez ella empezó a reír. Había comenzado riendo para sus adentros pero no pudo contener luego unas risas que de a poco se convirtieron en carcajadas. Draco ante esto estaba estupefacto. Empezaba a dudar de la salud mental de su compañera.

—¿Granger? —preguntó dudoso—. ¿Segura que estas bien?

Ella paró de reír súbitamente, pero aun con el semblante risueño se dirigió a Draco.

—Malfoy, no puedo decir que estoy bien porque no lo estoy —respondió—. Pero, justo en estos momentos estas siendo de lo más divertido y eso ayuda bastante.

—¿Ahora soy tu bufón? Me debo sentir halagado por eso.

Ella volvió a reír. Y él se asustó un poco. ¿Qué tenía, Granger? ¿Sería que después de todo por lo que había pasado ese día había quedado loquita?

"_No seas ridículo, Draco_" resonó la voz de Pansy en su mente. "_Ella está perfectamente. A las chicas nos gusta que nos hagan reír cuando estamos tristes._"

Bien, entonces Granger no era la única que había quedado tostada. Él ahora escuchaba voces. Súper.

De todas formas, a esas alturas si la única ayuda que podía conseguir era la de una voz de dudosa existencia en su mente no se quejaría. Draco tomó aire y se preparó mentalmente para lo que sería lo más humillante de su vida. No podía creer que iba a decir eso pero era el tiempo para hacerlo:

—Lo siento —murmuró un poco atropellado por la poca practica que tenía diciendo esas palabras.

Hubo una pausa en la que Hermione había dejado de reír por completo.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo ella al cabo, arrugando la frente del mismo modo en que hacia cuando leía un tema especialmente complicado, levantando un poco una de sus cejas para resaltar que estaba sorprendida.

—Tú me oíste —replicó él, un poco frustrado pero con su tono de voz lleno de arrogancia de vuelta.

—Sí, lo hice; pero ¿desde cuándo el 'Magnifico y Superior Malfoy' pide disculpas? —se burló Hermione pero solo para ocultar la gran intriga que le proporcionaba ese hecho.

—Mira, solo lo hice. Eso es todo.

—_Eso es todo, eso es todo_ —contestó Hermione agravando la voz en un tono similar al de Malfoy—. ¿No tienes más respuestas que un _eso es todo_?

—Lamentablemente no, Granger. Eso es todo.

—Ash —resopló ella con frustración. Malfoy podía ser exasperante a veces ¡y ella que creía que estar encerrado allí lo estaba cambiando!—. ¿Y a que viene tú disculpa, de todas formas?

Su tono era impaciente pero Malfoy no se apresuró a contestar.

—Supongo que por todo —dijo.

—Define "todo" —pidió ella. No iba a dejar que Malfoy se hiciera el tonto en un asunto tan peliagudo como ese.

—¡No lo sé! Cuando digo todo es que agarres todas las cosas por las que te hubiera gustado que me disculpara y te contentes con eso.

Hermione lo vio recelosa. No esperaba esa respuesta exactamente.

—¿Entonces ese "Lo siento" también vale por todos los años en los que te has metido conmigo, Harry o Ron? —Él asintió sin mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Y también por cada vez que molestas a cualquier habitante de este castillo?

—Sí, Granger —replicó Draco—. También por cada vez que he abusado de mi poder de prefecto, de mi poder económico, de mi poder familiar y de cualquier otro poder que se te ocurra.

—¿También por todo lo de hoy?

—Especialmente lo de hoy —Draco suspiró—. Desde ser alguien estúpido e impulsivo hasta no prestarte atención y tratarte mal y…

—Ya entendí —dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa—. Es bueno escucharlo; quiero decir, escuchar una disculpa que de seguro te está costando hacer.

—No tienes idea de cuánto —masculló Draco entre dientes.

—Creo que todos estos años lo hemos estado haciendo mal —continuó Hermione—. Pero, ya que a partir de este momento eres un hombre redimido, deberíamos empezar de nuevo.

—¿Ah? —Draco compuso una mueca mientras mentalmente le preguntaba a la voz de Pansy si aquello era normal. Al menos Granger ya parecía la misma optimista de antes y eso le dio cierto alivio.

—Sí —Hermione se acomodó mejor en su lugar y extendió una mano hacia adelante. Dado el reducido espacio en el que se encontraban, su mano quedaba muy cerca de Draco—. Es un placer, soy Hermione Granger.

Draco empezó a entender por donde iba la chica y en vez de pensar que estaba demente se alegró por volver a escuchar la felicidad grabada en su voz. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Era su capacidad para curarse de las heridas emocionales con facilidad, de nuevo. Hermione le dio una mirada como diciendo "¿Qué esperas?" mientras intercalaba ojeadas a la mano que estaba frente a él. Draco levantó la suya propia y la estrechó con la de Hermione.

—Yo soy Draco Malfoy —siguió él el juego y luego ambos volvieron a bajar las manos.

—Bien, Malfoy. Cuéntame de tu vida. ¿De qué casa eres, qué te gusta hacer?

—Por Merlín, Granger. Es broma, ¿no? —aquello era ridículo.

—Solo hazlo —resolvió Hermione tercamente.

—Bien —gruñó él—. Soy de Slytherin, cosa que de seguro no sabías —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco para no perder la costumbre aunque el comentario del muchacho le había causado algo de gracia—. Me gusta volar en escoba y comer dulces.

—¿Es en serio? Suena como si tuvieras cinco años —rió ella.

—No, Granger, no es broma —dijo Draco a la vez que la fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Puedo continuar?

Hermione ahogó una nueva risita pero asintió, dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

—Bien, me gusta el dulce. Las ranas de chocolate, las tartas de melaza, de frambuesa, de limón y de manzana silvestre. Me gustan las varitas de chocolate y los caramelos de regaliz. Las grageas de sabores dulces, el algodón de azúcar y las nueces achocolatadas. Solo tomo café con azúcar y té con tres terrones. Pero de todo eso, el helado es mi dulce favorito. ¿Contenta?

Hermione escuchó todo con atención. Se le hacía increíble que el que estuviera hablando de su adicción al dulce con tanto fervor fuera el mismo Malfoy que horas antes la había abandonado en medio de un pasillo.

—Te toca, Granger. No pienso ser el único que hable de sus intereses aquí —dijo el chico luego y Hermione volvió al mundo de su letargo asimilativo.

—Eh —farfulló ella—. Soy de Gryffindor. —Hizo una pausa pensando en que decir—. Me gusta estar con mis amigos y leer. Me gusta la lluvia y adoro los pastelillos que hace mi madre cada vez que llego a casa en vacaciones porque son sinónimo de mi hogar. Esta vez otra pregunta —anunció luego de terminar—. ¿Qué cosas no te gustan?

Draco vio a la chica frente a él. Si el día anterior le hubiesen dicho que estaría entablando una conversación decente con ella, tratando temas tan normales, se habría reído de esa persona luego de lanzarle un par de maldiciones. Vamos, si esa misma mañana lo habría hecho, pero ahora no le parecía algo tan loco. O es que él ya se había vuelto loco por tanta hambre y cansancio.

Aun así, le seguía sorprendiendo que estuviera respondiendo en vez de simplemente ignorarla. Y no solo estaba respondiendo, sino que le estaba gustando hacerlo, y hacerlo con sinceridad. ¿Qué se supone que le estaba pasando?

—Las personas estúpidas —respondió él a la pregunta de Hermione—. Las personas, en general.

Hermione lo vio indulgente, esperando que arreglara esa respuesta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él como si no hubiera hecho nada—. Bueno, hay excepciones pero ¡no te puede gustar todo el mundo, Granger! Ni siquiera tú, puedes ser buena con todos.

—Que tú seas un engreído que desprecie a cualquiera que considere inferior a él no significa que todos seamos así.

—Granger, sé sincera. Debe haber _alguien_ que no te agrade especialmente.

—Tienes razón —comentó ella pensativa. Malfoy murmuró algo como "Exacto"—. No me gustan las personas injustas o altaneras.

—Ahí lo tienes —respondió Malfoy—. Ahora creo que me toca preguntar a mí, ¿no te parece? —Hermione asintió con los ojos entrecerrados. Malfoy podía traérselas. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que sus labios volvieran a articular palabra—. ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?

A Hermione no le sorprendió especialmente esa pregunta (no viniendo de Malfoy, claro). Lo que si le sorprendía era que el muchacho de verdad parecía interesado en su respuesta en vez de solo querer humillarla. A decir verdad, le sorprendía toda la escena en la que se encontraba. ¿De cuándo a acá Malfoy no se comportaba como un completo idiota y tenía un conversación tan… decente con ella? Pero también le sorprendía ella misma y como también era correctamente amable con él.

Está bien, ella tendía a actuar así con casi cualquiera, siempre sonreía y sabía que decir con cualquiera que requisara su atención, sea hombre, mujer, animal o retrato encantado. Ella siempre, siempre era amable pero por Morgana; _Malfoy es Malfoy_. No tendría que ser amable nunca con él.

_Aunque ya es muy tarde para impedirlo _pensó, recordando todo lo ocurrido desde la mañana; desde el mismo momento en que decidió que lo ayudaría a cargar con su varita. Ese día su vida había dado tantas vueltas que era increíble pensar que hace tan solo unas horas ella estaba saliendo de su sala común para ejercer su cargo de prefecta y el chico que tenía en frente estuviera amedrentando a un niño solo por diversión.

—Eh, Granger. ¿Vas a contestar o te vas a quedar pensando mucho tiempo más?

La voz de Malfoy le pareció lejana y confusa en un principio. Vaya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Si —contestó rápidamente—. Sí, contestaré.

—¿Y bien? ¿A que le temes? —volvió a insistir Malfoy.

—En tercer curso mi boggart era McGonagall diciendo que suspendería todo —se encogió de hombros—. No es una perspectiva nada agradable.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que eso ya no es así —replicó Malfoy impertérrito—. Te estoy preguntando qué verías si apareciera un boggart justo en este instante.

Hermione pareció ofuscada. ¿Ahora Malfoy era un experto en miedos? Ella sabía muy bien que la atemorizaba mas, ¿no?

¿No?

Lo pensó un poco. ¿En verdad, qué la atemorizaba más? Esa parte de ella misma era una de las pocas en las que no le gustaba escarbar de más.

—La muerte —susurró luego de pensarlo unos minutos.

—¿La muerte? —dijo Draco enarcando una de sus finas cejas—. ¿Temes… morir?

Aunque su tono pretendía ser escéptico no lo consiguió. Parecía extrañado pero sus profundas orbes grises seguían llenas de curiosidad.

—No exactamente —respondió Hermione, tratando de escoger muy bien sus palabras—. Le temo a lo que la muerte significa para mí, estando viva.

—No te entiendo —dijo Draco. Ella suspiró mientras organizaba mejor sus ideas.

—Le temo a encontrar a las personas que amo muertas. A mis padres, a mis amigos, inclusive a mis compañeros o a los que ni siquiera conozco. Odio que cada día en las noticias salgan mas y mas personas que han perdido la vida por culpa de… de…

—¿La guerra? ¿Los mortifagos? —atajó Draco. Hermione asintió—. Lo siento por eso también —murmuró luego.

—No tienes porque disculparte, no es tu culpa.

Un extraño silencio es levantó entre ambos de nuevo. Draco vio a Hermione de pronto y sus ojos se encontraron. Él pudo ver en los de ella ese vaho de emociones tan puras que dolían, y en ese momento estuvo seguro de lo diferentes que eran.

Se sintió repentinamente culpable, como la peor escoria del mundo, y no solo por todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts (especialmente ese día). No, él se sentía mal por ser parte del miedo de la chica que tenía en frente. De corromper esa alegría, de causar estragos en su mundo lleno de felicidad. Ella no lo entendía. No entendía que ni siquiera una excusa sería válida para absolverlo de eso y ese desentendimiento era justamente lo que veía en esos ojos achocolatados.

O tal vez, ese desentendimiento fuera un entendimiento infinito, tan inmenso que no abarcaría todo. Un entendimiento paradójico.

En Hermione podría ser posible; podría ser que entendiera que no era su culpa haber nacido en una familia de mortifagos. Que no era su culpa haber sido criado exigiendo que se le tratara como un rey. Que no era su culpa que le hubiesen enseñado a despreciar a los sangresucias.

Que nada era su culpa, que simplemente era algo que había pasado.

¿Sería verdad que ella lo entendería de esa manera? ¿Sabría ella cuáles eran sus miedos?

—Creo que fue una pregunta muy compleja —exhaló Hermione de pronto con una pequeña sonrisa llena de la calidez que faltaba en ese lugar—. ¿Qué hay de los lugares que te gustan visitar?

Draco agradeció que la chica no lo dejara profundizar más en el tema y en cambio se decidiera por hablar de algo más banal y completamente diferente.

Pero, no olvidaría que a partir de ese instante sintió un poco mas de empatía por Hermione Granger, la chica más compleja que hubiera conocido nunca y con la que sorprendentemente compartía muchas más cosas de las que nunca podría haberse imaginado.

La conversación fluyó como si nada, como si fueran viejos amigos que se estuvieran poniendo al día luego de una temporada sin verse, lo que era irónico, se dijo Draco, porque no eran amigos y ya estaban cansados de ser lo único que habían visto ese fatídico día.

Draco descubrió que Hermione odiaba las zanahorias y que aun dormía con una vieja manta que tenía desde niña. Por supuesto, él también confesó algunas cosas como que cantaba en la ducha (nada mal, según él mismo) y que sus animales favoritos eran las aves.

—Se ven tan libres mientras vuelan, como si nada mas les importase —había explicado mientras Hermione escuchaba atenta pero conteniendo la risa por la interpretación que había dado el muchacho del batir de alas de un pájaro especialmente torpe.

Poco a poco, su conversación se fue convirtiendo en una extraña competencia por confesar las cosas más vergonzosas. Al principio solo eran cosas cotidianas pero cada vez las confesiones eran más pesadas y cada una parecía tumbar a la anterior.

—Una vez me dormí en la biblioteca y Zabini me maquilló como Umbridge.

—Pues yo una vez le dije "Mamá" a McGonagall frente a unos chicos mayores.

—Yo a pesar de lo que todos pueden pensar —dijo Malfoy en tono confidencial—, aun me chupo el dedo cuando no puedo dormir.

Hermione lo vio desafiante. ¿Qué podría ser más vergonzoso que eso? Lo pensó durante un buen rato antes de decidirse.

—Y yo, a pesar de los que muchos puedan pensar —dijo, armándose de valor para continuar—, nunca he besado a un chico.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja burlona. Hermione asintió ruborizándose—. ¿Ni siquiera con el lerdo de Krum?

—Viktor no es ningún lerdo —le regañó Hermione exaltada y mucho mas ruborizada que antes—, y no, mucho menos con él.

Draco rió un poco por dentro pero Hermione lo interrumpió molesta.

—Malfoy, yo no me he burlado de lo que tú dices y…

—No me estoy burlando —atajó Draco. Luego estalló en carcajadas—. Bueno, tal vez un poco —ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Era una tonta, no debería haber dicho eso, se había dejado llevar—. Pero Granger, ¿nadie?

—No, Malfoy —gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos—. Nadie.

—Y tienes ¿dieciséis, diecisiete?

—Diecisiete —aclaró ella enfurruñada—, y discúlpame por no tener un historial tan largo como el tuyo. No todos tenemos un sex appeal tan precoz.

—Mi historial no es tan largo —comentó Draco—, por alguna incomprensible razón no le caigo muy bien a todas las chicas… pero confieso que mi sex appeal sí es precoz.

Ella volteó su rostro para no tener que ver al chico. Después de todo, seguía siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy sardónico de siempre.

—Oye, Granger —musitó el rubio luego—. No le diré a nadie. A menos que… ¿alguien más lo sabe?

Hermione giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Malfoy de soslayo. Le daba curiosidad el porqué preguntaba si alguien más sabía. Bueno, el porqué preguntaba implícitamente si Harry o Ron sabían.

—No —contestó ella bajito aunque en el reducido espacio en que estaban Malfoy escuchó a la perfección—. Nadie más lo sabe.

—Lo supuse —dijo él a lo que Hermione lo vio interrogante—. Muchas cosas que te dije tampoco las sabe nadie —comentó mas para sí mismo.

Ella sonrió un poco descruzando los brazos. Al menos si a Malfoy se le ocurría hablar de más ella también podría jugar sucio.

—Entonces deberíamos acordar que todo lo que pasó en este envase se queda en este envase.

—Pensé se sobreentendía —murmuró Draco, desequilibrando a Hermione. Por frases como esas, tan profundas y tan poco pensadas a la vez, era que había estado empezando a agarrar confianza con el rubio.

—¿Quién diría —empezó— que le contaría mis mayores secretos a mi peor enemigo?

—Me preguntó lo mismo, Granger. Me pregunto lo mismo —dijo Draco antes de volver a sumirlos en un nuevo silencio, pero que a diferencia de otras veces, era completamente agradable, que le daba al frio ambiente una mezcla de confortabilidad y calidez, propias de las emociones que Hermione sentía al llegar a casa. Propias del lugar donde pertenecía.

Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando?

—La respuesta es que soy un idiota que solo piensa en sí mismo —dijo Malfoy repentinamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella desconcertada. Al parecer los pensamientos de Draco no iban por el mismo curso que los de ella.

—La respuesta a tu pregunta de hace unas horas, de porque no había pensado en lo que había hecho. En todo lo que nos había pasado —aclaró Draco—. Supongo que es porque soy un idiota que piensa que huyendo de la verdad puede cambiar las cosas que hace, puede evitar las consecuencias. Supongo que es porque soy así, pero…

—¿Pero? —insistió Hermione al ver que el muchacho no continuaba.

—Nada, Granger. Solo olvídalo, ¿sí?

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Yo no me burlaré de ti —y aunque era un comentario serio tenía ciertos tintes de rencor que alegraron un poco a Draco.

—Eres muy resentida, ¿sabes? —ella no respondió, solo articuló un _habla_ con los labios. Malfoy se dio por vencido, era ahora o nunca—. Pero creo que no debería serlo. Ser así de estúpido y egoísta. Debería cambiar.

Hermione asintió pues por primera vez en su vida no tenia palabras para decir ante esa extraña confesión. ¿Malfoy redimido? ¿Malfoy queriendo cambiar su actitud arrogante y narcisista? ¿Malfoy confesándole cosas cada vez más personales? Todo eso era una alucinación por el hambre, sí señor. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si no?

—Malfoy —dijo ella después de unos largos minutos en silencio. Él levantó la cara para escucharla—. ¿Sabes qué hora puede ser?

Iba a responder un escueto "no" porque ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Granger? Él hablándole de cosas importantes y ella preguntándole sobre la hora; cuando un gruñido descomunal salió de su estomago.

—Creo que es la hora de la cena —respondió en cambio.

—Sí, eso creí —dijo Hermione sosteniendo su barriga, la cual también empezaba a sonar molesta—. Ya que es obvio que nadie vendrá por nosotros hasta mañana, deberíamos descansar.

Draco la vio, vio las ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos, las facciones demacradas y los hombros caídos por el cansancio.

—Sí, deberíamos descansar —repitió, sabiendo que era lo mejor.

—Aunque no será muy cómodo que se diga —acotó ella mientras se acomodaba con las piernas estiradas y la espalda pegada a la pared de cristal. Tenían que dormir sentados para que pudieran caber allí sin molestar al otro. Hermione cerró los ojos y en esa posición murmuró un "Que descanses, Malfoy".

Draco vio todo eso sin decir palabra. ¿Ahora que se supone que debería hacer? ¿Dormir incomodo? Ja, era una broma de Granger, claro.

Ni por muy arrepentido que estuviese de su comportamiento podría ser feliz en esas condiciones. Eso era para conformistas, no para un Malfoy.

Aunque, dadas las condiciones en que estaban alguien tendría que vigilar, ¿no? ¿No era así como hacían los héroes de los libros cuando estaban perdidos? Uno vigilaba mientras otro dormía. Claro que, Draco debería dormir y Granger vigilar, pero ya que la chica estaba dormida él haría el _gran sacrificio_ de quedarse despierto a vigilar.

Por supuesto, si Granger preguntaba por qué lo había hecho no le contaría sobre sus propios beneficios personales.

Lo que no sabía, es que vigilar era tan aburrido como cuidar gusarajos. Otra vez, el tiempo parecía estar jugando con su mente convirtiendo las horas en segundos y los minutos en días. Pero, se dijo, ni por todos los helados de chocolate del mundo él dormiría como un preso en la cárcel.

Volteó a ver a Granger que estaba virada hacia la derecha, tan cerca de él que si estiraba un poco el brazo podría tocarle la cara. Obviamente estaba incomoda (Draco se anotó un punto mental por ello) pero eso no parecía ser un problema que el cansancio que sentía no pudiera combatir.

Verla dormir tan profunda y pacíficamente le infundió a Draco un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. Los rastros de fatiga que le había visto hace tan solo… eh, minutos, eso, habían desaparecido y en su lugar parecía…

_Un momento Draco_, pensó, _¿Qué parecía Granger exactamente? _

No se dio tiempo de responder esa pregunta mental, cuando sintió a Hermione temblar y arrebujarse en contra del frio cristal con la ropa que aun cargaba encima. Fue en ese momento que Draco recordó que la chica había utilizado su túnica para salvarlo en el escalón falso y que en esos momentos y con el frio que se condensaba en las mazmorras debía estar congelándose.

Él en cambio, además de que estaba más acostumbrado a esas temperaturas, aun cargaba su túnica consigo.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Darle su túnica a Granger? Un nuevo escalofrío sacudió a la chica mientras él pensaba qué hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que hacían los hombres redimidos?

De repente, una versión de si mismo vestido con pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa igualmente negra y —para hacer aun más extraño el asunto— un par de cuernos y una larga cola que terminaba en punta de flecha, apareció en su hombro izquierdo.

—Es una sangresucia, Draco —le dijo—. No te debería importar que se muera congelada.

Un pequeño _¡puf!_ marcó la aparición de otro Draco en su hombro derecho, con la diferencia que este vestía una túnica estilo Dumbledore, larga y completamente blanca. Adicional a eso, tenía una especie de aureola dorada sobre su cabeza. Draco tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba más la versión de su hombro izquierdo.

—Pero Draco —dijo esta afeminada versión de sí mismo—, ella sacrificó su túnica para salvarte, ¿no es justo que tú hagas lo mismo por ella?

—¡Cállate, idiota! —exclamó el Draco de su hombro izquierdo con un arrastre de palabras muy propio de él mismo. Ese Draco empezaba a caerle cada vez mejor—. ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? Además, la chica ya sabe demasiado de él, es mejor que muera antes que esté contando todas esas cosas sobre Draco.

—Draco —le llamó el Draco de la derecha, quien totalmente contrario al de la izquierda hablaba pausada y pacíficamente, dirigiéndose directamente al Draco de verdad—, sabes tan bien como yo que ella nunca haría eso —el Draco malo bufó—. No le hagas caso. Quítate la túnica y préstasela un rato.

—¡Serás tonto! —gritó el Draco vestido de negro—. ¿Qué ha hecho ella por nosotros más que estorbar?

—Si no fuera por ella no estaríamos aquí —indicó el Draco bueno.

—Si ella no hubiera aparecido en un principio nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Pero creo que ella tampoco merecía que la trataran como Draco ha hecho durante todo el día y menos como ella ha estado comportándose. De seguro fuiste tú el que le hizo hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que fui yo, tú no te dejas aparecer mucho por aquí.

—Draco no me ha dejado hasta hace un rato —suspiró el bueno—, cuando hablaba con la chica.

—La chica, la chica —canturreó el otro—. Todo lo que dices es sobre la chica. Por eso era mejor cuando estábamos solo Draco y yo.

—Tu…

—¡Un momento! —gritó el verdadero Draco exaltado. Hermione se removió un poco más así que bajó la voz—. ¿Podríais no hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera? ¿Y qué es eso de que solo estábamos tú y yo solos? —preguntó dirigiéndose hacia su izquierda—. ¿Y como que yo no te he dejado aparecer por aquí hasta hace un rato? —preguntó esta vez al Draco de su derecha—. Hasta donde yo sé nunca os había visto. A ninguno de los dos.

Ambos mini–Draco intercambiaron una mirada.

—Yo soy tu consciencia —dijo el Draco de blanco—, y él es mi contraparte, la tentación. Ambos somos parte de tu cerebro, Draco. Yo represento las cosas buenas de las personas (en este caso tú): los sentimientos, las buenas acciones y la pureza de corazón.

—Y yo represento las cosas divertidas de la vida, Draco —intervino el Draco de negro—. La rebeldía, las mentiras, el egoísmo y el narcisismo. De hecho, muchas de las cosas que has hecho en tu vida son obra mía.

Draco miró a ambos con una cara de desconcierto.

—¿Y que se supone que hacéis? —preguntó.

—Te ayudamos a decidir que debes hacer. Que caminos seguir —aclaró la consciencia.

—Claro que, casi siempre has hecho lo que yo te sugiero. —Se acercó un poco a la oreja de Draco y susurró entre dientes—: Nuestro amiguito bueno no tiende a pasearse mucho por mis dominios.

—¡Te escuché!

—¿Y eso por qué sucede? ¿Por qué mi consciencia apareció justo hoy? —inquirió Draco.

—Porque tú mismo lo has hecho así. —La consciencia de Draco suspiró y desplegó unas alas que hasta ese entonces Draco ni siquiera había observado para bajar hasta su regazo y hablarle desde allí.

—¡Ese truco no es justo! —gritó el Draco que representaba la tentación encaramándose por el pecho de Draco para bajar hasta donde estaba el otro—. ¿Por qué él puede tener alas y yo no?

Draco se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta. Aquello cada vez era más raro. El Draco alado, que con alas y aureola parecía un ángel, estaba caminando hacia donde estaba Hermione con los brazos tomados tras su espalda.

—Veras, Draco —comenzó a decir de espaldas a Draco, viendo a Hermione—. Toda tu vida te has empecinado en seguir los consejos de este demente —señaló al diablillo quien solo sonrió orgulloso—, dejando a un lado todos tus lados buenos y ocultándolos tras miles de puertas con cerrojos. Allí estaba yo, encerrado viendo como a diario te empeñabas en tratar mal a todo el mundo y declarándote amo y señor de la tierra.

—Pero fue divertido, ¿no Draco? —sonrió el diablillo. El ángel lo ignoró para seguir hablando.

—Pero no fue lo correcto. Hoy, durante todo el transcurso del día he visto como esta chica ha tratado de ayudarte a salir de problemas con un temple de acero. Como, sin importarle todos los años de malos tratos que le has dado, estaba dispuesta a dar la cara por ti. Vi en ella una oportunidad, la única que me has dejado ver en años.

Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Draco.

—Hace un rato, mientras hablabas con ella fue como volver a nacer. Las puertas se caían más y más a medida que conversaban tan profundamente y fue en ese entonces cuando volví a ver que no era tan tarde para arreglarte, no es tarde para llevarte por un buen camino.

—Oye, deberías anotarte en la lista de los que ha salvado Granger antes de que se acabe el espacio —dijo Draco.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —dijo el ángel dirigiéndose al diablito.

—Lo siento —contestó este encogiéndose de hombros—, es divertido.

—Draco, no es tarde para hacerte entrar en razón. Puedes cambiar, si me dejas dirigirte.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó el Draco malo—. Draco quiere seguir siendo como es, ¿no es así?

—Yo… —comenzó Draco—. No sé si… ¡Dejadme pensarlo!

—Draco, ella es nuestra salvación. Ella es buena y pura.

—Por eso mismo debes destruirla. —El diablillo apretó los puños—. No dejes que este idiota te lave el cerebro.

—Yo… —Draco no sabía que elegir.

—Draco, dale la túnica. Es un buen comienzo —la voz del ángel empezó a sonar distorsionada y lejana.

—¡No Draco! —la voz del diablillo también sonó como si se estuviera alejando—. ¡Deja que se salve sola!

—Despierta, Draco —dijo el ángel y esta vez sonó como el eco de alguien que está a kilómetros—. Despierta y préstale la túnica para que entre en calor.

En ese momento todo se desvaneció y Draco abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido.

Se restregó un poco la cara con las manos y vio que aun se encontraba en el mismo envase en el salón de pociones. Granger estaba a su lado. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

Todo había sido un sueño. No había rastro de ninguna versión extraña de él por ahí, diciéndole que hacer. Draco se enderezó cuando oyó a Granger tiritar de frio.

¿Ahora que debía hacer?

Draco lo pensó y se decidió por lo que jamás en su vida pensó que haría: le prestaría la túnica a Granger. Lentamente se levantó para sacársela y luego se volvió a sentar en donde estaba. Vio a Hermione, durmiendo pacíficamente, con la única perturbación de un frio nada normal calándole hasta los huesos.

Sujetó la túnica con ambas manos, abriéndola cual sabana y se la pasó a la chica por encima de los hombros. Al ser Draco más alto que ella, la túnica llegaba a cubrirle hasta los pies. Hermione al sentir el nuevo contacto caliente relajó un poco el cuerpo y se dejó llevar por la calidez de su improvisada cobija.

Granger tenía el sueño pesado, se dijo Draco, antes de cruzar los brazos y acomodarse mejor para "montar guardia". Giró el rostro hacia el otro lado donde no estaba la chica y se quedó así hasta que sintió algo sobre sus piernas.

Al volverse al lugar vio la cabeza de arbusto de Granger, descansando en sus muslos. En un primer instante estuvo tentado a quitársela de encima pero luego de verla dormir tan plácidamente… se dijo que no pasaría nada malo si Granger se quedaba allí unas horas.

Suspiró. Se estaba volviendo un ablandado y en su mente casi podía imaginarse la batalla que estarían teniendo su parte mala y su parte buena.

Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. Creía saber cuál de las dos iba ganando.

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

><p>Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta entrega semanal de<strong> "Del tamaño de un lápiz". <strong>Con mandar un mensaje al 0-800–LÁPIZ o clicando en el botón de review de abajo podrá llevarse un mini–Draco edición ángel o diablillo totalmente gratis.

*_Mientras tanto, un mensaje de los patrocinadores (a.k.a. Mariauxi, la autora, you know):_

Me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. Tanto así que me extendí como loca pero no podía parar de escribir. De lejos ha sido mi favorito :) ¿Qué os pareció la conversación entre Draco y Hermione? ¿La esperabais u os cogió por sorpresa? ¿Y sobre el debate interno de Draco? Eso fue lo más divertido de escribir de todo aunque no sé si al final se entiende bien. Cualquier cosas, hacédmela saber por review.

_Anyway_, ¿alguna sugerencia? ¿Alguna petición/escena que queráis que aparezca más adelante? Es la oportunidad de hacerla, estoy abierta a todo :D

¡Nos leemos la semana que viene! Besos.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6:**

**Mantén a tus amigos cerca, a tus enemigos más cerca y a tus mascotas muy lejos.**

Draco se sumió en un sueño intranquilo, tal vez por el hambre aunque posiblemente haya sido por todas las preocupaciones que cargaba encima. Que él haya sido (sea) un niño (adolescente) mimado no quiere decir que no tenga nada de lo que preocuparse.

Empezó pensando en cuando podrían volver a la normalidad hasta quedarse dormido. Al despertar de un sueño en que era perseguido por varitas gigantes echó una ojeada al lugar de pociones hasta comprobar que todo estaba tranquilo a excepción de unos eventuales suspiros de la chica que aun estaba acomodada en sus piernas.

_¿En qué estaría pensando Granger?_ se preguntó y con esa pregunta dándole vueltas en la cabeza volvió a quedarse dormido con sus energías aun mas mermadas. Volvió a despertarse de un sueño en el que caía inevitablemente de un escalón falso, por un precipicio que parecía hacerse cada vez más largo conforme caía.

Hermione estaba volteada cuando eso pasó. Draco empezaba a frustrarse de ver a Granger tan feliz durmiendo y compararlo con sus fructuosos intentos por coger un poco de sueño. Posiblemente fuera porque ella estaba cómoda en _sus_ piernas, arropada con _su_ túnica.

Sopesó la idea de despertarla pero por alguna extraña razón no encontraba las ganas para hacer eso. También comenzó a pensar en cómo podría acomodarse mejor para dormir cuando fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido. Detuvo sus pensamientos y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, vio el salón de pociones a través del cristal. Estaba tan apacible como había estado toda la tarde y buena parte de esa noche. Por enésima vez en el día, se preguntó qué hora era.

Se enderezó un poco mejor, apoyando la espalda por completo en el vidrio. Como para hacer eso también necesitaba mover las piernas, la cabeza de Granger se tambaleó un poco pero la chica, aparentemente en sueños, sintió lo que estaba haciendo Draco y se acomodó de nuevo.

Otro ruido volvió a sonar en el aula, alertando a Draco, que ya a esas alturas había dejado el sueño muy atrás. Se giró de nuevo pero la única lámpara de aceite que iluminaba el salón se estaba extinguiendo por lo que ver más allá de unos pocos metros era dificultoso.

Draco oyó otro ruido pero a diferencia de los otros que se asemejaban mas a algo moviéndose pesadamente entre objetos sólidos esto era un ¿ronroneo? La repetición del mismo sonido le quitó toda duda. Había algo que ronroneaba en esa misma habitación. Trató de ver al máximo por toda el aula pero solo porque él necesitaba ver más, la luz no aumentaba. Por otra parte, tener a Granger sobre las piernas no era precisamente lo mejor para girar el cuello todo lo que él quería.

Con cuidado, agarró la cabeza de la chica y la colocó en el piso–culo–de–botella en que estaban. Al parecer, no lo hizo con el suficiente cuidado porque Granger se acomodó y empezó a mascullar cosas sin sentido. Luego de unos segundos, se había vuelto a dormir. Increíble, se dijo Draco, Granger debería pensar en vender un poco de su esencia para los que sufrieran de insomnio. Se haría rica.

Una vez sin la chica encima se levantó y escudriñó la oscuridad sin llegar a nada. Ya ni siquiera había sonidos. Estaba por darse por vencido y volverse a descansar cuando otro maullido llegó desde afuera.

No vio nada en un principio pero al ver moverse algo en el suelo bajó la mirada hasta allí, donde una gran bola de pelo se contoneaba entre las patas de las mesas. Un gato.

Draco pegó la mirada al vidrio para comprobarlo. El gato en cuestión ya no se encontraba por entre las mesas sino que en cambio, paseaba junto al estante en que guardaban los materiales para pociones.

De todas maneras, no tuvo mucha oportunidad de pensar en eso cuando el gato se acercó al frente del aula, dejándose ver con mayor claridad. Era entre marrón y rojo, color canela específicamente. La cola era increíblemente grande hasta para un gato, pequeñas patas combadas presentaban su caminar pero lo más resaltante era la cara aplastada. Era un gato feo en casi todos los sentidos y si no se equivocaba, ese era el gato de Granger.

—Oye, Granger —llamó a la chica sin despegar la vista del gato—. Creo que tienes visitas.

Hermione solo murmuró algo en sueños como toda respuesta. Draco volteó para ver a la chica. Seguía dormida.

—Granger, despierta. Tu gato está ahí afuera.

—Crookshanks… —susurró Hermione.

Draco bufó exasperado. Maldito sueño pesado de Granger.

—La verdad no me importa cómo se llama… —vio de soslayo al gato y vio como se iba acercando al escritorio del profesor, hacia donde ellos estaban. Se arrodilló junto a la chica y empezó a sacudirle el hombro—. Granger, tu gato, afuera. Despierta.

Con cada palabra le daba una nueva sacudida a Hermione que entre tanto movimiento empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

—¿Malfoy? Qué… —comenzó aunque no enfocaba del todo. Se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos haciendo que parte de la túnica se resbalara hasta su cintura.

—Granger, creo que tu gato está afuera.

—¿Mi gato? —preguntó ella somnolienta pero notablemente más despierta—. ¿Crookshanks está afuera?

—Sí, sorda, eso fue lo que dije. Compruébalo por ti misma si quieres —dicho esto, Draco se levantó y vio a través del cristal en la dirección del gato.

Hermione también se levantó, un poco sorprendida por lo que decía Malfoy. ¿Cómo que su gato, Crookshanks, había llegado hasta allí?

Al levantarse, la túnica de Draco cayó por completo hasta sus pies pero ella pareció no darse cuenta. Con su cara apoyada en el vidrio empezó a escudriñar el lugar. Estaba algo oscuro, la lámpara de aceite que medio alumbraba se extinguía cada vez más, por lo que al no ver nada en un principio, Hermione tomó como una broma de Malfoy; pero justo iba a reclamarle que la despertó por nada cuando un maullido se hizo audible desde fuera del envase donde estaban.

—¿Lo ves, Granger? —dijo Malfoy pero sin mirarla directamente. Aun estaba viendo afuera del vidrio—. Está ahí.

Hermione dirigió su vista hasta donde apuntaba Malfoy y lo vio. Una bola de pelo medio fea que a ella le gustaba considerar su mascota.

—¡Crookshanks! —exclamó de la emoción—. ¡Malfoy, es Crookshanks!

Draco se giró para verla y junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho con falsa sorpresa y una expresión en su rostro de "¿En serio?".

Hermione no vio ese gesto, o por lo menos aparentó ignorarlo y se volvió a centrar en su gato que cada vez, se acercaba mas hasta la mesa.

—Malfoy, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? —Se volvió Hermione—. ¡Crookshanks nos sacará de aquí!

—¿Qué? —Draco frunció el ceño—. Sabes que es un gato, ¿no?

—Es mitad Kneazle —apuntó Hermione—, es muy inteligente.

—Que Merlín te escuche, Granger.

—Preferiría que Crookshanks me escuchara —dijo Hermione arrugando un poco la nariz—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a llamarlo? —Hermione no se detuvo a esperar la respuesta del rubio cuando ya estaba golpeando el frio vidrio con los puños—. ¡Crookshanks! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ven conmigo, gatito lindo!

Draco se quedó pensando en el apelativo que la chica utilizó para referirse a su horrendo gato. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó cómo había logrado entrar el gato, y se dio cuenta que cualquier lugar por el que haya podido pasar un gato les serviría a ellos para escapar. Aferrándose a esa posibilidad empezó a golpear el vidrio con el puño a la vez que llamaba al gato como Hermione.

El gato en cuestión empezó a girar su cabeza en todas direcciones, como si supiera que lo estaban llamando pero no supiera desde donde, hasta que subió la mirada sobre la mesa y pareció hacer conexión con su dueña.

—¡Crookshanks, soy yo! ¡Hermione! ¡Ayúdanos por favor!

El gato, sorprendentemente, ladeó la cabeza un poco como pensando en la situación y luego, como si lo hubiese entendido todo, empezó a dirigirse hacia la mesa.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Lo logramos! Dios, esto ha sido todo un golpe de suerte.

—Sí —contestó Draco asintiendo—, solo tenemos que dirigirnos por donde sea que él haya entrado.

—Exactamente —suspiró Hermione. Estaba respirando aceleradamente, tal vez debido a la emoción—. Y además, Crookshanks sabe el camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Él nos ayudará y por fin podremos acabar con esto.

Draco asintió con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada formándose en su rostro. Iba a responder algo cuando un sonido detrás de ellos los hizo voltearse en redondo.

Crookshanks había saltado hasta la mesa y se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

—Crookshanks, estoy aquí —comenzó Hermione muy alegre, golpeando el vidrio nuevamente.

Draco se quedó atrás, viendo toda la escena y analizándola detalladamente. Había algo que no le cuadraba del todo… tal vez era esa extrema felicidad de Granger, la oscuridad del aula o quizá la mirada de felino depredador que tenía el gato de la Gryffindor mientras se lamía los bordes de su boca con la lengua… ¡Un momento! ¿Era solo su imaginación o el gato parecía estar hambriento?

—Granger —susurró Draco—, dime que tu gato siempre tiene esa cara.

—¿De qué cara hablas? Crookshanks, ya casi llegas. Ven, sácanos de aquí.

El gato seguía relamiéndose y Granger seguía haciéndole morritos desde dentro del envase mientras Draco observaba todo eso y se preguntaba qué rayos debía hacer.

El gato llegó hasta el envase y sonrió de medio lado, en una muy pero muy mala imitación del gato de Cheshire. Entonces, alargó una de sus patas delanteras y golpeó el vidrio que los separaba.

—¡Ja! ¡Gato tonto! Es un vidrio, nunca podrás sacarnos de aquí —se burló Draco, como maquillaje al inmenso alivio que sentía porque el gato no podía comérselos estando ellos allí dentro.

—¡Malfoy! No seas idiota —le espetó Hermione—. Se supone que tiene que sacarnos.

—Granger… no creo que tu gato tenga las intenciones de salvarnos, precisamente.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué crees que llegó hasta aquí?

—Hola —dijo Draco en un tono de "Planeta Tierra llamando a Hermione"—. Es un salón de pociones, lleno de ingredientes deliciosos para un gato al que su dueña no ha alimentado en todo el día.

—Deja las molestias, Malfoy. Crookshanks jamás haría algo así —Hermione estaba decidida a no hacer caso a Malfoy.

—Granger… —comenzó a decir Draco pero una sacudida hizo que ambos chicos cayeran. El gato sostenía entre sus patas delanteras el envase y le daba vueltas con brusquedad, buscando una manera de abrirlo. No parecía importarle que lo que había adentro fuera la chica que lo había cuidado por años.

Entre gemidos, quejidos y golpes, Hermione terminó encima de Draco, en una posición algo comprometedora. Claro que, ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta mientras cuidaban no darse un golpe duro en la cabeza.

—Tranquilo… Malfoy… Crookshanks… solo busca… una forma… de sacar…nos —explicó Hermione entre sacudidas.

—Granger… no creo… que tu gato… nos… quiera sacar… por las razones… que tú… crees —debatió Draco con un gruñido.

En ese momento las sacudidas pararon y el gato volvió a dejar al envase en su posición original. Luego comenzó a rodearlo con cierta parsimonia, analizándolo con detalle. Draco lo seguía con la mirada; aun no se fiaba del gato, le daba mala espina.

Hermione, mientras tanto seguía ilusionada por la aparición de su Crookshanks. Él los sacaría de allí, estaba segura.

Por eso, no se dio cuenta de la mirada que les dedicaba el gato.

Por eso, no se dio cuenta que el gato se abalanzaba sobre ellos con furia.

Por eso, de lo único que estuvo consciente fue de los brazos de Malfoy alrededor de ella mientras el gato arremetía contra el vidrio y hacia que cayeran irremediablemente por el borde de la mesa.

Para Hermione todo era confusión. El abrasivo contacto de Malfoy, el penetrante sonido del vidrio rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos, el duro golpe contra la piedra fría, todo parecía estar tan lejano y tan cerca de ella al mismo tiempo que no hacían más que confundir su mente y sus sentidos.

Creyó sentir el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo y agradeció que Malfoy hubiera amortiguado parte del mismo con su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —oyó que le preguntaba.

—Sí, sí… —respondió ella—. ¿Dónde está Crookshanks?

—Lamento informarte que viene en camino a devorarnos así que ¡corre!

Hermione no entendió muy bien eso pero cuando volteó la vista y vio a su gato caminando hacia ellos con la misma actitud que tenia al cazar roedores las palabras de Malfoy cobraron nuevo sentido. El muchacho le tendió una mano que ella se apresuró a tomar para levantarse y correr en dirección contraria a Crookshanks.

Cuando empezaron a correr y el gato se dio cuenta de sus intenciones comenzó la verdadera persecución. Crookshanks cogió impulso y saltó sobre el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos justo antes de que estos se movieran y empezaran a zigzaguear por entre las mesas. El gato se enderezó rápidamente y se puso de nuevo a la carga aunque Hermione y Draco ya llevaban cierta ventaja.

Draco iba corriendo bastante rápido y Hermione a duras penas podía seguir sus grandes zancadas pero era eso o dejarse atrapar por las pezuñas de su gato. Crookshanks estaba empezando a recuperar la ventaja que habían tenido y estaba muy cerca de Hermione. Ella chilló cuando una de las uñas del gato le rasgó la parte trasera de la camisa lo que hizo que Draco se girara un poco para verla.

—¡Rápido, por aquí! —le gritó antes de tomarle firmemente una de las muñecas y jalarla hasta debajo de uno de los estantes del salón. Hermione logró agachar la cabeza justo a tiempo, antes de darse un golpe severo. Aunque ya no estaban erguidos, Draco la seguía sujetando, guiándola a través de la oscuridad y el polvo.

Fueron ralentizando la velocidad hasta detenerse, momento que Hermione aprovechó para caer de rodillas al suelo, agotada. Malfoy echó una ojeada afuera de su improvisada cueva segura y vio la silueta del gato tratando de alcanzarlos con una de sus patas. Se felicitó mentalmente por haber logrado mantenerlos a salvo por un momento. Luego se acuclilló frente a Hermione, quien respiraba entrecortadamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. No veía muy bien su rostro gracias a la casi absoluta oscuridad pero por los gemidos contenidos podía imaginarse la cara que debía tener.

—S–sí —respondió ella—. Solo estoy muy cansada. Todo fue demasiado repentino.

—Hace un rato —insistió Draco—, cuando chillaste…

—No fue nada, Malfoy. Tranquilízate —dijo ella intentando sonar conciliadora, tarea en la que falló estrepitosamente. Draco la vio con suspicacia, posiblemente un gesto que ella no llegó a ver nunca, antes de volver a insistir.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el gato?

—Nada —su tono era contundente. En la semiplena oscuridad, Draco alcanzó a ver la silueta del brazo de la chica dirigiéndose a su espalda—. Crookshanks no me hizo nada.

Al final su tono se quebró lo que le dio la seguridad a Draco que "nada" no era precisamente lo que había pasado. Rápidamente dirigió su atención a la espalda de la chica, donde creía que se hallaba el problema.

—Granger, ¿le pasa algo a tu espalda? —preguntó en un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

—¿Me permites revisarla al menos?

—No es nada, Malfoy —rebatió Hermione con el tono de voz entrecortado aunque claramente pretendía sonar cortante—. Igual no veras mucho en esta oscuridad.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Draco más para sí mismo que para la chica—. Debemos salir de aquí.

—¿Estás loco? —casi gritó ella—. Debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que Crookshanks se vaya o alguien entre al salón…

—Digamos que la curiosidad mató al gato y de verdad quiero saber que le pasa a tu espalda.

Hermione bufó.

—No es tan difícil, Granger. Creo que hasta tengo un plan y todo.

Hermione empezó a reír ante aquello pero su risa no era como solía ser. Se notaba mucho más débil.

—Escúchame —le dijo Draco—. En algún lugar de este salón hay una entrada por la que logró pasar tu gato, si logramos llegar a ella saldremos de este maldito salón.

—Pero Crookshanks nos atacará a la mínima oportunidad que tenga. Es un mal plan, Malfoy. Él es más rápido y grande que nosotros.

—Pero no creo que sea más inteligente —sonrió Draco—. Nos separaremos. Yo saldré primero y lo distraeré mientras tú buscas la salida.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Haremos esto y saldremos de aquí en un santiamén, ¿o es que acaso no quieres salir de este tétrico lugar de una vez por todas?

Hermione se quedó callada, lo que Draco tomó como aceptación de su plan. El chico se levantó y ayudó a Hermione a pararse también. Draco giró y empezó a escudriñar las afueras de su escondite sin encontrar rastros de Crookshanks que al parecer había aprovechado su distracción para desaparecerse. Draco de verdad quería confiar en que ya se había ido pero sabía que con la suerte que los había estado envolviendo todo el día eso sería lo más improbable. Alerta, le hizo señas a Hermione para que se acercara.

—Trata de no hacer mucho ruido. Te haré una señal para cuando sea el momento de que salgas —dicho eso salió a la exterior dejando a Hermione preguntándose cuál sería la señal.

Draco empezó a caminar por donde venían sin ver al gato por ningún lado. Estaba atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido pero o el gato se había ido o era increíblemente bueno ocultándose. Caminó unos metros más alrededor del aula, alejándose de la luz y dirigiéndose hacia el fondo por donde creía haber visto al gato salir. No se distinguían más que sombras dispares pero solo le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de una trampilla a ras del suelo que no tenía más de treinta centímetros de alto y que él nunca antes había visto. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y descubrió además que tenía una pequeña rejilla que hacía las veces de puerta pero que aparentemente estaba floja.

Parecía un tubo de ventilación y si no se equivocaba, por allí había entrado el gato.

Ahora, el quid del asunto radicaba en la actual localización de dicho gato, las probabilidades de peligro que tenia y si sería muy arriesgado ir a buscar a Granger y regresar.

Al parecer el gato se había esfumado como por arte de magia pero algo le decía a Draco que aun se encontraba por allí, en algún lado, solo tenía que estar atento. Comenzó su trayecto de vuelta a donde estaba la chica, con ojos en la nuca y muchas otras partes de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó hasta el estante donde se habían estado escondiendo hace un rato se sorprendió al no verla ahí.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y el corazón empezó a latirle sin control. Tragó en seco tratando de sacarse lo peor de la mente. El gato no podía haber agarrado a Granger porque seguro ella gritaría y él se habría dado cuenta. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba la chica? La preocupación comenzaba a convertirlo en un manojo de nervios y volvió a salir fuera del estante, buscando con ayuda de la incipiente luz de la lámpara de aceite la figurilla de Granger.

No quería parecer desesperado pero estaba a solo un paso de ponerse a chillar ahí mismo, sin importarle si el gato lo empezaba a perseguir. Santa Morgana, ¿qué carajo estaba pensando? Era estúpido e irreverente. Era la mayor estupidez que podría llegar a cometer, arremetiendo contra su propia seguridad personal para asegurar la de una sangresucia del bando enemigo…

—¡GRANGER! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones. El silencio que siguió a ese grito no fue nada esperanzador—. Maldita sea. ¡Granger, contesta!

Un comienzo de hiperventilación no le permitió darse cuenta de los silenciosos pasos que producía una gran figura especialmente peluda tras él. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, escuchó algo que ni siquiera le permitió moverse: un ronroneo. Tragó en seco antes de darse cuenta que el gato de Granger estaba tras de él.

—¡AAHH! —chilló antes de ponerse a correr como poseso a través del salón perseguido de cerca por el gato.

Draco nunca en su vida pensó en lo rápido que podía correr hasta ese momento. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo tremendamente ágil que llegaba a ser con la suficiente dosis de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Y mucho menos se había puesto a pensar en que los gatos también lo eran.

Atravesó rápidamente el salón, cuidándose de darse de frente con patas de mesas o sillas por solo milímetros. Llegó hasta un estante y de alguna forma que ni él mismo comprendió, logró confundir al gato para que chocara contra el mismo e hiciera que su contenido cayera irremediablemente en el piso, como una lluvia de envases y cosas viscosas. Evitando que alguna de esas cosas lo golpeara Draco logró obtener cierta ventaja sobre el gato, quien había pisado alguna especia de sustancia pegajosa que lo había retenido atrás. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

Giró su cabeza por todos lados, tratando de encontrar la procedencia de la voz (aunque sabía muy bien de quien era).

—¿Granger? —preguntó con un tinte de temor nada normal en él.

—Aquí arriba, Malfoy —susurró Hermione. El rubio levantó la cabeza y vio que sobre un travesaño del estante a su izquierda se asomaba la mata de pelo de la chica. Inconscientemente, suspiró de alivio—. Vamos, sube rápido —lo apremió la chica para que llegara junto a ella con una voz débil.

Malfoy se preguntó cómo habría hecho ella para llegar hasta allí cuando vio que el diseño de la madera dejaba la impresión de ser una escalera en miniatura —o una escalera perfecta para alguien de su tamaño—.

Con rapidez se encaramó allí y comenzó a subir, viendo cada dos segundos atrás donde el gato parecía seguir batallando entre todos esos ingredientes asquerosos. En el segundo o tercer travesaño aproximadamente se encontraba Hermione, inspeccionando los envases que estaban allí y sus contenidos.

—¿Qué haces, Granger? —le preguntó Draco apenas llegó a su lado.

—Busco algo para mi espalda —masculló ella. Ahí donde la luz llegaba un poco mejor que bajo un estante Draco pudo ver las expresión adolorida de la chica. Automáticamente volvió su mirada a la espalda de la chica y vio que toda la parte trasera de su antaña camisa blanca estaba cubierta de un rojo bastante brillante. Sangre fresca.

—¿Estás loca? —le espetó de repente—. ¡Estas sangrando! ¿Y por qué saliste del escondite? Te dije que te quedaras allí.

Ella lo vio frunciendo el ceño y luego desvió su mirada hacia un lado.

—Pensé… yo pensé… —comenzó a decir en un susurro con la voz quebradiza—. Que me habías abandonado y… habías encontrado la salida y habías huido.

En ese momento Hermione estalló en lágrimas arrodillándose y tapándose la cara con las manos, desconcertando completamente a Draco. ¿Huir y dejarla atrás? Ni siquiera había pensado en esa probabilidad, ¿por qué Granger sí? Luego se dio cuenta que eso habría sido más propio de él.

—Ya… —dijo quedamente, desviando la mirada de la chica unos momentos—. Oye, Granger, yo… deja de llorar —le pidió de súbito o mejor dicho, le exigió. Ella ante eso lo vio pero no dejó de hipar ni de derramar lagrimas irrefrenables—. Yo… no sé porque pensaste eso pero no creo… Merlín, no soy tan desgraciado.

Ella subió un poco la cabeza con los ojos aun aguados, se los restregó un poco con las manos antes de hablar.

—Disculpa yo no… —hipó—, pero es que eso… —otro hipido— sería algo que tú podrías haber hecho fácilmente —hipido—, no pensé que de verdad volverías… —hipido— por mí.

—Ya, claro. Ahora que ya te explicaste ¿me permites ver tu espalda?

Hermione hipó un poco pero asintió y se giró para destaparse la parte lastimada que iba más o menos desde la mitad de la espalda hasta el principio de la cadera. Al ver la herida, toda recubierta de sangre, Draco se recordó a si mismo porque no sería sanador. La sangre le hacía correr siempre en dirección contraria.

—¿Y? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Cómo se ve?

—Bastante… —Draco tragó largo antes de responder—, horrible. Estas sangrando demasiado, hay que detener la hemorragia.

Draco pensó rápidamente en que podría usar como venda para ello y solo se le ocurrió arrancarse una de las mangas de la camisa. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, mordiéndose el labio para no chillar ante el contacto de la tela contra la carne viva. Draco apretó la tela y le hizo un pequeño nudo para que no se moviera de su sitio. De todas formas, vio como la manga blanca comenzaba a oscurecerse y se dio cuenta que tendría que hacer algo pero a la de ya.

Empezaba a marearse y seguir viendo aquello no ayudaba. Volvió a girar la cabeza en dirección al gato y vio que no le quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que lograra liberarse y llegara hasta ellos. Volvió a ver a Hermione y tomó una decisión contundente.

—Granger, recuéstate de la pared, yo buscaré algo para la herida.

No sabía porque lo había hecho. Cuidar de Granger, ayudarla y poner en riesgo su propia vida, todo al mismo tiempo pro ahí estaba: bajando de nuevo hasta el suelo y dirigiéndose hasta un estante más a la derecha en el que estaba seguro guardaban ingredientes para pociones curativas. A lo lejos vio que el gato tenía su felina mirada sobre él. Trató de ignorarlo y apretó el paso. Afortunadamente, todos los estantes parecían tener el mismo diseño como de escalera tallada en la madera así que apenas llegó a su objetivo comenzó a subir. Si mal no recordaba, lo que buscaba estaba en uno de las repisas superiores así que el trayecto era mucho más largo que el anterior.

Llegó y empezó a inspeccionar los frascos detalladamente. Había de todo: ancas de rana, moco de duende y había algo que rezaba _agua de pantano encantado _junto a una calavera. Siguió buscando, sabiendo que el frasco azul que buscaba estaba por allí, en algún rincón. Había polvos, líquidos y otras cosas estúpidamente mágicas que a veces resultaban ser más altos que Draco pero ni rastro del frasco azul que buscaba. Un sudor frio empezaba a correrle por la frente ante la creciente desesperación de su mente.

Muchas cosas dependían de que tan rápido encontrara ese frasco: la vida de Granger, la suerte del gato y su propio pellejo. El nerviosismo le hizo tropezarse contra un clavo mal clavado que sobresalía de la madera pero se levantó rápidamente ignorando el dolor en el dedo pequeño del pie.

Cuando estaba dándose por vencido lo vio, estaba premeditadamente colocado detrás de un par de botellas de suero soporífero, oculto de cualquiera que intentara robarlo, dado su gran valor.

Era un pequeño frasquito de no más de diez centímetros, de vidrio azul celeste y que contenía un líquido blancuzco en su interior. Draco comenzó a arrastrarlo cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero problema: para él, el frasco era demasiado grande y pesado.

¡Mierda!

Tenía que llevar eso al otro estante donde se suponía estaba Granger medio muriendo desangrada pero su tamaño no ayudaba.

—Rápido, Draco. Piensa en algo —se decía en voz baja sintiendo como sus neuronas se retorcían buscando una solución en aquella encrucijada. Subió un poco la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió una de las cosas más locas en las que había pensado nunca.

Sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su monedero de cuero de dragón y lo abrió. Gracias a un encantamiento de extensión indetectable podía albergar muchas más cosas de las que aparentaba (Draco por lo general lo usaba para albergar su gran cantidad de dinero) por lo que Draco rezó porque el hecho de ser pequeño no le hubiese quitado esa propiedad.

Respirando profundamente lo giró y vio caer al suelo un montón de monedas, la mayoría Galeones y uno que otro Sickle, encogidas también pero en una cantidad desmesurada para el tamaño que daba el monedero. Draco lo sacudió un poco antes de comprobar que había quedado vacío. A sus pies había una montaña de monedas y papeles sin importancia los cuales Draco ignoró. Se colocó la cartera entre los dientes para abrir el frasco con las manos.

Para su sorpresa no estaba sellado muy fuertemente. Una vez abierto, sostuvo con su mano izquierda la billetera y la sumergió dentro del frasco como si fuese un barril de cerveza. Dejó que el líquido se introdujera dentro del monedero un rato hasta que lo sacó y comprobó que estaba un poco más pesado que antes. Lo escurrió un poco y lo cerró. También tenía un hechizo para que no se abriera sino era por las manos de su dueño pero Draco no se puso a pensar mucho en eso. Saltó la montaña de dinero y estaba a punto de bajar por donde había subido cuando vio hacia abajo y se encontró a Crookshanks tratando de atraparlo a base de saltos y gruñidos.

Lívido, se echó todo lo que pudo hasta atrás hasta tropezar con un rollo de goma élfica y caer de culo sobre ella.

¿Ahora que se supone que haría? Bajar supondría la muerte segura pero no hacerlo supondría la de Granger. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil? Rápidamente Draco se puso a pensar en la solución a su nuevo problema. Diablos, nunca había pensado tanto en una sola noche. Aunque claro, tampoco es que nunca hubiera tenido ese tamaño antes. Una sacudida del estante le hizo darse cuenta que si el gato no lograba llegar hasta donde estaba, sería capaz de tumbarlo para llevarlo directo a sus fauces.

Y así de fugazmente como pensó en eso, una ráfaga de inteligencia lo sacudió mentalmente y logró que conectara algunos cabos sueltos.

Para llegar hasta la chica tenía dos opciones. La primera era bajar hasta el suelo, atravesar el espacio que separaba ambos estantes y subir hasta donde estaba la chica pero el gato esperando por él abajo era un obstáculo que ocluía esa opción. La única otra salida que quedaba, era llegar hasta el otro estante por aire, atravesando el espacio entre ambos estantes de un salto. Era una idea suicida pero Draco acababa de ver que contaba con un elemento especial: el rollo de goma élfica. Resistente y elástico, podría funcionarle como liana para atravesar de un estante a otro si la amarraba correctamente de… ¿de qué podría atarlo?

¡Ya lo tenía! El clavo sobresaliente con el que se había tropezado. Cuando fue a ver, ya tenía un plan. Era como si el destino le hubiera estado ayudando a cumplir su misión de salvar a Granger. Una obra buena conllevaba a una igual… era sencillo.

Rápidamente rompió el plástico que envolvía el rollo de goma y con la punta entre sus manos recorrió el travesaño completo hasta llegar al clavo del que lo ataría. Con las manos un poco temblorosas logró hacer un fuerte nudo que comprobó cuatro veces. El gato volvió a sacudir el estante un poco más fuerte. El rubio entró en pánico, era el momento de poner en marcha el plan.

Agarró la bola de goma entre sus brazos como si fuera una pelota de playa y contó hasta tres antes de lanzarse al vacío en un ángulo de inclinación para llegar hasta el otro lado.

Aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a la gran bola de goma gritó de júbilo (o pánico) al sentir como caía y luego comenzaba a subir lentamente al otro lado. Lo que no había logrado calcular muy bien era el aterrizaje que hizo al ver que si no lo realizaba en ese justo momento se devolvería de nuevo al punto de inicio.

Unos cuantos golpes y volteretas forzadas fue lo que recibió al caer en el travesaño, rodando sobre sí mismo y el rollo de goma y tumbando algunos frascos a su paso. Al detenerse, se levantó algo confundido. Sacudió la cabeza y vio a su alrededor. ¡Había llegado al estante donde estaba Granger! La mala noticia era que no había llegado justamente al travesaño donde estaba la chica.

Se asomó por el borde y se dio cuenta que tendría que bajar un poco. Al girar la cabeza un poco vio a Crookshanks acercándose al estante donde estaba su presa ahora. Al parecer el gato no parecía querer darse por vencido tan rápidamente y levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, empezó a repetir su maniobra de sacudir todo, con más insistencia esta vez.

Draco respiró hondo, se aseguró de tener el monedero en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y con un arranque de gallardía fue hasta el diseño de escalera y empezó a bajar, aferrándose con todo de ellas para que las sacudidas que daba el gato no lo tumbaran.

¿Por qué hacia todo eso? ¿Qué tanta importancia tenía que hubiera una sangresucia en el mundo? ¿Acaso él no estaba precisamente destinado a acabar con cada una de esas escorias para la sangre? ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en salvarla precisamente _a ella_?

Draco dejó las preguntas para luego cuando vio que había llegado. Granger seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado al irse, no sabía si porque confiaba en que sí volvería o porque ya no le quedaba mucha fuerza para irse de allí. Draco rápidamente caminó hasta ella y se acuclilló a su lado, sacando el monedero de su bolsillo. Las sacudidas del gato estaban haciendo que todo se moviera y ambos chicos podían escuchar el sonido de algunos frascos estrellándose contra el piso.

—Granger, acuéstate boca abajo, por favor —le pidió Draco con una voz tranquilizadora.

—¿Qué me harás? —preguntó ella algo desconfiada pero haciendo lo que él le pedía.

—Esto es una especie de bálsamo para cerrar heridas. Se supone que debe mezclarse con un poco de saliva de _crup _y alguna otra cosa para que sirva como debe, pero un poco de esto aplicado directamente servirá para crear una capa cicatrizante que contendrá la hemorragia. Lamentablemente, no creo que quite el dolor.

Una vez que explicó aquello a Hermione, quitó el improvisado cabestrillo que le había colocado a la chica, descubriendo que estaba completamente húmedo y rojo y abrió el monedero para comenzar a aplicar la sustancia blanca. Metió la mano hasta el fondo y sacó un puño entero de líquido viscoso que restregó sin cuidado alguno sobre la herida. Hermione gimió en respuesta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Draco repitiendo la operación esta vez con más cuidado.

—No importa —negó Hermione—. Sabes mucho de pociones, Malfoy.

Él se encogió de hombros a la vez que una sacudida movía el estante.

—Es lo único que de verdad se me da bien —respondió él.

—No deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo. Seguro hay cosas que también se te dan bien.

—Molestar alumnos de Gryffindor, por ejemplo —replicó Draco con sorna.

—Y salvarlos de un posible desangramiento —apuntó Hermione con dulzura. Draco se enrojeció ante eso pero Hermione no logró verlo—. También eres bueno con las palabras, aunque te guste usarlas para maltratar a todos.

Draco asintió sopesando las palabras de Granger. En cuanto terminó de aplicar el bálsamo en la espalda de la chica le bajó la camisa de nuevo, aunque por la cantidad de sangre que tenía ni siquiera parecía una camisa.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Hermione levantándose con torpeza, un poco mejor sin sangre corriendo por su espalda—. Cuando te fuiste a buscar eso —se refería al bálsamo que Draco aun tenía en las manos—, estaba segura que volverías. Es tonto de mi parte pensarlo, lo sé, pero algo me daba la seguridad de que sin importar que pasara, volverías a ayudarme.

Draco la vio unos segundos, sosteniéndole la mirada marrón, y por esos cinco segundos que vio la sinceridad de sus palabras y el alivio que significaban para ella, no estuvo consciente de mas nada en el mundo.

Otra sacudida lo hizo volver al mundo real. Las palabras de Hermione lo habían sorprendido pero ahora que ya estaba consciente de nuevo y veía que ella estaba bien, que estaban en un estante en un salón de pociones, que había una salida cerca de allí y que lo único que los detenía de escapar era un horrible gato se le encendió una bombilla sobe la cabeza.

—Granger, creo que tengo un plan.

—Creo que últimamente estás lleno de ellos —sonrió ella—. ¿Cuál es?

—Es uno bastante sencillo —comenzó a explicar Draco—, claro que, tienes que estar dispuesta a ayudarme —Hermione asintió—. Bien, estamos en un estante lleno de materiales para pociones, ¿no? Y hay algunos especialmente viscosos que pueden servir para mantener al gato ocupado mientras bajamos y vamos hasta la salida que encontré.

—¿Qué tan lejos está? —preguntó Hermione decidida a confiar en Malfoy.

—No muy lejos, unos tres metros hacia el fondo. Granger, ¿te das cuenta que lo que vamos a hacer atenta directamente contra la seguridad de tu gato?

—Sí, Malfoy —respondió ella en el mismo tono—. Y también sé que Crookshanks no tardará mucho en salir de eso y perseguirnos de nuevo.

—Entonces nuestras únicas aliadas son el elemento sorpresa y la velocidad —concluyó Draco—. Por eso, cuando cuente tres, empezaremos a lanzar cuantos frascos puedas y apenas eso pase, bajaremos por las escaleras.

—Eso nos quitaría demasiado tiempo —negó Hermione—. Vi cuanto tardaste bajando. Necesitamos una ventaja más amplia.

—¿Qué propones entonces?

Hermione solo sonrió de lado y subiendo las cejas, le contó a Malfoy lo que pretendía hacer. Draco la vio como si estuviera loca pero debía aceptar que era mejor idea que la suya propia.

—Bien, hagámoslo.

Rápidamente subieron (Hermione con un poco de esfuerzo extra) hasta la repisa en que Draco había aterrizado viniendo desde el otro estante. La idea de Hermione era descabellada pero funcionaría. Rápidamente Draco cogió el rollo de goma élfica y lo puso frente a Hermione.

—Muy bien, cerebrito, aquí lo tienes. Haz lo tuyo.

Hermione ignoró el apelativo y se puso manos a la obra para cortar el pedazo de hilo que venía del otro lado y tener una nueva punta. Draco se puso a ordenas los envases en el borde de la repisa para que fuera más fácil lanzarlos simultáneamente. Hermione encontró un clavo ligeramente más sobresaliente que el resto de la madera y lo ató como le había explicado Malfoy que él había hecho antes.

La nueva ola de adrenalina que retumbaba en todo su cuerpo la hacía trabajar deprisa y olvidar temporalmente el dolor punzante de la espalda. Hace un rato que las sacudidas del estante habían parado pero estaba segura que Crookshanks pensaba que esperarlos abajo sería mejor. Iluso.

Cuando terminó todo, se giró para ver a Malfoy apilando el último frasco. Le hizo una seña con el pulgar indicándole que estaba todo listo. Nuevamente, tenían una especie de liana que los transportaría hacia otro lugar rápidamente. Esta vez el objetivo no era un estante, era el suelo, pero eso no lo hacía menos peligroso. Hermione confiaba en que todo saldría bien pero un pequeño encogimiento en el estomago la hacía dudar.

—Granger, no puedes estar nerviosa justo ahora. Fue tu plan.

—Lo sé pero… nunca me ha gustado volar.

—No te gusta volar, nunca has besado a nadie. Eres la persona más extraña que conozco.

—Gracias —resopló ella molesta—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día o empezaremos de una vez?

Draco volteó los ojos divertido. Fastidiar a Granger, no importa que tan emocionante o peligroso fuera todo, siempre era divertido. Hermione solo tenía que sostener la bola de goma en un extremo del estante y esperar que Malfoy cogiera impulso, se uniera a ella y se lanzara al vacio. Ge–nial.

Draco se fue hasta el otro extremo, revisó que el gato aun estuviera allí abajo y contó hasta tres con las manos para empezar a correr, tumbando a su paso todos los envases que había apilado tan organizadamente. Hermione podía escuchar el estropicio que de seguro se estaba cociendo allá abajo, el choque de vidrio contra piedra dura y los maullidos en forma de queja de su gato. _Lo siento, Crookshanks_, pensó durante el segundo que le picó el remordimiento, _tú te lo buscaste._

Malfoy empezaba a ganar más velocidad y se acercaba a ella cada vez más.

—¡Asegúrate de sostenerte muy bien! —fue lo último que escuchó de los labios de Malfoy antes de que este se le lanzara encima y ambos cayeran de tiro libre hacia abajo.

Podían haber pasado solo segundos o días, Hermione no lo sabría nunca, pero solo quería que aquello terminara rápido. Con lo que no habían contado era que estaban mucho más arriba de lo que pensaban. Hermione comenzaba a marearse y su agarre empezaba a mermar. Sabía que se desmayaría, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando montaba en escoba, como si ella no pudiera controlar los movimientos y bandazos que daba.

Alrededor de sus ojos todo comenzó a ponerse negro, no sentía las manos y casi nada de su cuerpo, realmente; pero, de lo único que sí fue consciente fue de alguien gritando su nombre mientras era sujetada por unos brazos fuertes.

Su nombre, no su apellido.

_Hermione_, y luego todo negro.

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

><p>Esta entrega semanal de<strong> "Del tamaño de un lápiz" <strong>fue auspiciada por la_s Personas Mágicas por el trato ético de los animales (MPETA),_ quienes informan que ningún gato fue lastimado en la realización de este capítulo.

Ahora, un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores (supongo que ya sabéis quien es):

Muajajajajaja. Esa es mi risa malvada, chicas. ¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Sabéis que era más largo pero lo corté justo ahí para dejaros con la duda? ¿Ahora ya entendéis lo de la risa malvada?

Me encantó escribir este capítulo, puede que hasta más que el anterior y yo que creía que eso no era posible. Lo sé, es mi historia pero me está encantando como va yendo ahora aunque creo que ha estado todo muy confuso, decidme ¿se entendió todo bien o fue una chafa?. También tengo una pequeña duda: ¿creéis que la actuación de Draco fue muy OcC? Yo en mi mente conozco las razones por las que lo hizo pero no sé si quedó completamente claro. Igual, se explicará todo mejor más adelante (creo).

Hablando de eso, el siguiente capítulo tiene miles de cosas que estoy segura os encantaran. Se viene la calma después de la tormenta y un montón de momentos que pasaran de ser incómodos a algo paradójicamente llamado "románticos".

Oh, y si queréis que Draco os cure la espalda con bálsamo en un aula de pociones oscura solo dejadme su opinión y os lo enviaré directamente a casa.

_(Y no, eso no es persuasión para que dejéis un review)._

_(Bueno, tal vez sí)_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7:**

**Lo que es igual no es trampa, ni siquiera del tamaño de un lápiz.**

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione._

Esa simple palabra retumbaba en las paredes de su cráneo, aunque no lograba descifrar del todo su significado. Era como si conociera la palabra pero al ser pronunciada en otro idioma o con un acento extraño se confundiera y perdiera su verdadero sentido.

Sabía que algo tenía que ver con ella pero era tan extraña…

—Maldita sea ¡despierta! —escuchó decir por debajo de ella.

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con una oscuridad que solo le permitía ver sombras. Sombras que se movían. Espera, ¿eran las sombras o ella la que estaba en movimiento? Pero, si estaba inconsciente hasta hace unos segundos, ¿cómo sería posible estar moviéndose? Cerró los ojos otra vez, ahogada en la confusión.

Esa voz que le había apremiado a despertar le sonaba vagamente familiar. Rápidamente sus recuerdos la llevaron a pensar en un par de orbes grises, veteadas de otro gris más oscuro y con pupilas profundas y llenas de secretos. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero otro recuerdo mucho mas reciente volvió a invadir su corteza cerebral. ¡Era la misma voz que había escuchado decir _Hermione_! Claro que, si supiera qué rayos significaba _Hermione_ podría averiguar que se traía la voz gritando eso. Estaba confundida.

Además, empezaba a sentirse repentinamente adolorida. Y bastante incómoda.

Empezó a removerse aunque con todas las sacudidas que sentía no significó una gran diferencia. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y esta vez aprovechó para detallar como estaba. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba cargando (como un saco de papas, cabe decir) y estaba corriendo con ella encima. Rápidamente hizo un repaso mental, tratando de unir lo que estaba pasando con los últimos acontecimientos que lograba recordar.

Recordaba que Crookshanks estaba por ahí, en algún lado. También que ella estaba sujeta a una especie de soga y estaban en un estante. Oh, también que era del tamaño de un lápiz y que solo había una persona cerca de ella cuando estaba cayendo al vacio: Draco Malfoy.

Tragó en seco.

Diablos. Malfoy era el que había dicho su nombre.

De la sorpresa abrió los ojos hasta que casi se le salen de sus orbitas y con la nueva información que había logrado recopilar se podía hacer un claro esquema de lo que sucedía. En la caída ella se había desmayado, Malfoy la había sujetado (y de paso había dicho su nombre) y cuando llegaron a la superficie se la cargó en los hombros y comenzó a correr con ella encima.

—¡Malfoy, bájame! —gritó al darse cuenta de toda la situación. Empezó también a patalear y a darle puñetazos en la espalda a su captor–rescatador—. ¡Ya desperté! Bájame, yo puedo correr sola.

El muchacho se detuvo y la bajó rápidamente, con bastante poco cuidado.

—Mueve el culo, Granger. El gato no tardará en venir por nosotros.

—¿Qué? —comenzó a preguntar ella pero Malfoy ya había puesto pies en polvorosa y ella no quería quedarse atrás. Ya sobraría tiempo para preguntas.

Nuevamente Malfoy, con sus piernas más largas daba pasos más largos y Hermione se quedaba atrás.

—Ven, es por aquí —dijo Draco volteándose un poco para dirigirse a ella. Redujo un poco la velocidad al verse contra la pared. Hermione se preguntó a donde estaría dirigiéndose pero luego vio una pequeña rejilla metálica que parecía ser la entrada de un túnel. Malfoy entreabrió la puertecilla y dejó que ella pasara primero. Luego, se puso en frente y aulló al túnel. Un extraño eco retumbó a través de las paredes. Malfoy se giró hacia ella y le tomó rústicamente del brazo—. Tiene una salida. Vamos —afirmó.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —Hermione estaba dudosa pero se dejaba arrastrar por el rubio por las profundidades del túnel.

—Es una larga historia, solo confórmate con que lo sé —fue la única explicación que dio.

Hermione asintió en silencio pero Malfoy no la vio. Siguieron corriendo unos minutos más por el cerrado túnel de piedra que cada vez era más oscuro y mas empinado cuando escucharon a sus espaldas un maullido. Draco apretó el agarre en el brazo de la chica y apuró la marcha, casi arrastrando a la muchacha. Hermione se dio cuenta que intentaba no dejarla muy atrás.

El camino se hizo aun mas empinado y correr en subida, como todos saben, es mucho más cansado. Aun así, la presión de saber que los estaban persiguiendo y las ganas de encontrar una salida hizo que ambos chicos apenas y empezaran a notar el cansancio.

Los maullidos se estaban volviendo gradualmente más fuertes, el corazón de Hermione empezaba a sonar como un caballo desbocado. Draco iba con paso firme por la oscuridad. Para ser la primera vez que iba por ahí, estaba bastante confiado aunque ni siquiera debía de saber donde terminaba ese camino.

Corrieron durante aproximadamente otro minuto entero hasta que Draco logró divisar una pequeña luz al final del túnel. La salida.

Hermione también pareció divisarla pero estaba más preocupada por lo que tenían detrás que por lo que les esperaba adelante. Crookshanks seguía persiguiéndolos pero ya no hacia tantos ruidos, simplemente se limitaba a farfullar de vez en cuando y eso a Hermione le era menos favorable que a que el gato hiciera muchísimo ruido, porque por lo menos de esa forma, se podía hacer una idea de cuanta ventaja llevaban.

Sintió el agarre de Malfoy aflojar hasta liberarla y se giró para ver al muchacho. Estaba parado frente a la rejilla metálica, tratando de empujarla. Hermione se le unió para ayudarle y entre los dos pudieron moverla para salir de allí. Cuando se deslizaron a través del hueco que habían abierto cayeron sobre la fría piedra de un pasillo. Sin perder un segundo, Draco se levantó y se giró para buscar algo al lado de la rejilla metálica.

Hermione también se levantó para ver que intentaba hacer Malfoy. El muchacho localizó, al lado derecho de la rejilla, una especie de palanca del mismo material dorado que servía como un seguro para que esta no fuera abierta. Rápidamente la cogió entre sus manos y lo pasó, justo dos segundos antes de que el gato llegara hasta ahí y se diera contra la rejilla, que no se movió un ápice ante el golpe.

Draco suspiró con verdadero alivio, luego sonrió y viendo al gato arañar y golpearse inútilmente contra la puerta trancada, subió ambas manos y le dedicó un gesto obsceno con sus dedos corazón.

—¡Malfoy! —se exaltó Hermione con el poco oxigeno que aun quedaba en sus pulmones.

—¿Qué? —Se giró para ver a Hermione con una sonrisa de yo–no–rompo–un–plato taimada en el rostro—. ¿Te molesta que el marcador vaya rubio sexy e inteligente: 1 contra gato feo y gordo: 0?

—Y yo que creía en la sana competencia… —murmuró Hermione mientras caminaba alejándose del rubio por el pasillo.

Él la vio sonriendo y luego se propuso seguirla.

—¿Sabes algo? —Draco sonrió con malicia cuando la chica se detuvo y se volteó para verlo—. Para no haber comido nada hoy eres bastante pesada.

Draco pasó a la chica de largo y se detuvo cerca de la pared. Empezó a respirar con pesadez y se inclinó hasta colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas, claramente agotado. Unos cuantos mechones rubios le caían desordenados por la cara y parpadeaba rápidamente, tal vez para quitarse la sensación de ver en desenfoque.

Hermione llegó junto a él y se sentó. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos todavía. Tenía el cabello todo enmarañado y revuelto pero ya no le importaba mucho. En algún punto del camino uno de sus zapatos había desaparecido y ni se hable de la faltante corbata roja escarlata con franjas doradas. La parte trasera de la camisa empezaba a entiesarse a causa de la sangre secándose, pero aun así una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su azorado rostro.

—Gracias, Malfoy. —Se desparramó en el suelo, estirando las piernas y apoyando cuidadosamente la espalda en la piedra—. Viniendo de ti, es casi un cumplido.

El chico sonrió y se sentó a la izquierda de Hermione. No dijeron nada por un tiempo, tan solo escuchando sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Cualquiera que los viera en aquel momento pensaría que estaban divirtiéndose, pensó Draco. Tenían las ropas hechas jirones, estaban despeinados, sudorosos y cansados, y como cereza del pastel que era la desdicha de aquel día, sonreían como tontos. A pesar de eso, la situación era todo menos erótica o lujuriosa siquiera.

—Oye —llamó Hermione después de un rato. Malfoy solo volteó la cabeza para darle a entender que tenía su atención—, hace un rato… cuando me salvaste tú… dijiste mi nombre.

A Hermione le pareció que el tono de su voz, a mitad de camino entre afirmación y pregunta, trataba de convencerla a ella misma. Y en parte así era. Estaba segura de lo que había oído (o todo lo segura que podía estar tomando en cuenta que se había desmayado) pero aun no entendía el porqué, Draco Malfoy, había dicho su nombre.

—No lo hice.

Escueto, preciso. La convicción en el tono de Draco la hizo dudar solo un poco.

—Sí lo hiciste —refutó ella.

—Claro que no —dijo de nuevo él, rehuyendo metódicamente su mirada.

Ese simple gesto le dio la seguridad a Hermione. Malfoy era bastante directo (e impulsivo) y solo apartaría la mirada si hubiera algo que quisiera ocultar, por ejemplo. Además, en lo que iba de día, Hermione ya lo había visto ocultando la verdad unas cuantas veces.

—Sí lo hiciste. Estoy segura —dijo ella con un gesto de suficiencia pero Draco no volteó—. No te voy a lanzar al calamar gigante, ¿está bien? Solo me daba curiosidad —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? —se atrevió a preguntar Malfoy aun sin voltear el rostro—. ¿Qué haya dicho tu nombre o que te haya salvado?

—Ambas —respondió Hermione firmemente. Él suspiró y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con unos profundos irises grises enmarcados por anillos más oscuros alrededor de los ojos. Por primera vez en lo que iba del día parecía realmente cansado.

—Eres muy curiosa, Granger —dijo con simpleza—. La curiosidad mató al gato.

—Si aun no he muerto, no veo razones por las cuales preocuparme. Además, creo que a estas alturas tengo derecho de saber unas cuantas cosas.

Cruzó las piernas y luego los brazos, en una conducta de niña enfurruñada que a Draco le pareció adorable durante la milésima de segundo que le tardó recordar que hablaba de Hermione Granger.

—Está bien, _Granger_. Te diré —terminó diciendo después de unos segundos, haciendo especial énfasis en el apellido de Hermione—. Lo de tu nombre, fue porque pensé que así me prestarías más atención, aunque me equivoqué estrepitosamente. Fue un acto inconsciente e impulsivo —agregó luego.

Hermione sonrió ante esa última declaración pero no interrumpió a Malfoy en su explicación, quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir aunque no se esperaba nunca la respuesta que el chico estaba a punto de darle.

—Y te salvé, para que las mujeres del mundo mágico no sufrieran.

Hermione lo vio como si se hubiera vuelto loco (cosa que a esas alturas no sería muy improbable) y ya no supiera lo que estaba diciendo. Se descruzó de brazos para girar y ver a Malfoy.

—¿Qué tienen que ver las mujeres del mundo mágico con mi muerte? —inquirió. De verdad, estaba tratando de entenderlo pero tal vez por el agotamiento o la falta de comida o ambas, su cerebro ya no hacia buenas conexiones. O tal vez la del problema era la mente de Malfoy.

—Veras, Granger —explicó él con ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba—. Si se enteran que te encogí —empezó a enumerar con los dedos de su mano—, casi te mueres pisoteada, estuviste en estado de inanición y luego dejé que tu gato te comiera, seguro me dan cadena perpetua en Azkaban, y eso, es algo que no puedo hacerle a las brujas que me adoran —concluyó con un falso tono de pena.

Sí, era la mente de Malfoy.

—Tonto —resopló Hermione en broma, dándole un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo.

—Auch —gimió sobándose el brazo y tratando de fruncir el ceño molesto pero riendo sin remedio—. ¿Es así como tratas a tu salvador?

—¿Cuál salvador? —preguntó Hermione haciendo la tonta—. Oh, ya. ¿Hablas de un impulsivo y bastante egocéntrico salvador? Puede que lo conozca.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Draco siguiéndole el juego

—Sí. Si es un rubio oxigenado y se comporta como primate, es él.

—Creo que he oído hablar de él. —Draco se agarró la barbilla en un gesto exageradamente pensativo—. ¿Es ese que rescata a sabelotodos en aprietos?

—Exactamente —concedió Hermione ahogando una risa.

—Ya lo recuerdo —continuó Draco sonriente—. Me contaron que hace poco salvó a una chica insoportable de su bola de pelo asesina.

Esta vez Hermione no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reír abiertamente. Draco también lo hizo y por esos cinco segundos en los que reían de un chiste interno juntos, dejaron de ser el Slytherin Malfoy y la Gryffindor Granger para ser solo Draco y Hermione, dos adolescentes que habían tenido muy poca suerte aquel día.

Poco a poco, las risas se fueron apagando hasta que se sumieron en el silencio apacible que resulta de la risa.

En algún momento, una nube se corrió para dejar que la luna filtrara algunos rayos de luz plateada por los ventanales del pasillo y cubriera a los dos jóvenes que estaban en la penumbra.

Hermione volteó a ver a Draco y lo vio apoyando de nuevo su espalda en la pared y con la cabeza un tanto reclinada hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que estaba pensando en algo agradable por la expresión de sosiego de su rostro.

La luz plateada lo cubría todo, resaltando sus facciones perfectas y los rasgos angulosos haciéndolo parecer una estatua de mármol tallada con esmero. Así como estaba, Malfoy ofrecía un espectáculo visual perfecto, a pesar de las líneas de cansancio que se lograban ver si mirabas con el suficiente detalle. En cambio, ella seguro parecería una andrajosa sin clase alguna.

Tan embelesada estaba contemplando a Malfoy y los brazos que tenía al descubierto que no se dio cuenta cuando él subió su ceja derecha milimétricamente.

—¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme, Granger? —dijo él arrastrando las palabras, aunque no con burla o desprecio, simplemente curiosidad y abriendo los ojos para posarlos en ella.

Hermione se sonrojó ferozmente y sintió como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo terrible. Rápidamente giró la cara para solo mostrarle su perfil izquierdo a Draco. Él por su parte, parecía disfrutar el sonrojo de la chica. No apartaba su mirada y ahora formaba una sonrisa torcida.

Le gustaba sonrojar a Granger; y no solo por el hecho de molestarla. La hacía parecer también más humana. Siempre había visto a Hermione como la distante comelibros que solo tenía contacto humano con Potter y Weasley, que de vez en cuando intervenía en sus disputas, pero ahora, justo en ese momento y después de haber pasado junto a ella por insólitos problemas casi las ultimas veinticuatro horas de su vida casi le parecía una chica normal. No era precisamente lo que él llamaría "atractiva" con esa melena indomable y esas facciones respingonas, pero ciertamente tenía su encanto.

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo muy estúpido.

No estaban muy separados, así que solo tuvo que estirarse un poco para llegar junto a su oído. Al sentirlo tan cerca Hermione dio un respingo pero no se alejó.

—Soy irresistible, ¿no es así? —susurró él en su cogote—. Acéptalo, _Hermione_; todas lo dicen.

A Hermione se le había erizado todo el vello de la nuca al sentir a Malfoy sobre su oreja pero no fue nada comparado al retortijón de estomago que sintió cuando el chico dijo su nombre. Fue ahí cuando recordó lo de las mariposas que siempre contaban los libros y se dio cuenta que era pura mentira. Lo que ella sentía se acercaban mas a tanques de guerras que a lindos animalitos voladores.

Había además, algo diferente en la forma en que Malfoy había dicho su nombre, algo que no había estado presente la última vez. En esta ocasión no había un tono de desesperación o preocupación y ella no estaba inconsciente. Ahora era más bien meloso y encantador. Altamente lujurioso… y ella estaba totalmente despierta.

Sonrió, y un nuevo brillo apareció en sus ojos. Volteó el rostro para quedar de frente al chico, sus narices rozándose, el vaho de sus alientos mezclándose en la penumbra, únicamente alumbrados por la luz de la luna y tratando de mantener sus miradas conectadas. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Y _Draco_ —dijo ella muy bajito, sabiendo que el silencio dejaría que su compañero escuchara perfectamente. Lo vio directamente a los ojos con un aire de picardía—, cuando dices "todas" —ronroneó haciendo que Draco tragara en seco—, ¿te refieres a las ciegas o las retrasadas mentales?

El tono que usó fue tan sutil que aun después de haberse levantado y separado de él, Draco seguía analizando sus palabras.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Granger le había torcido su propio juego, logrando ponerlo en su contra, levantó la cabeza sonriendo derrotado. Hermione le tendía la mano en el aire y él la miró sin entender.

—Vamos principito. Si caminamos durante la noche llegaremos a la torre de Gryffindor antes del amanecer.

Draco enarcó una ceja pero aceptó la mano que Hermione le tendía. Se levantó, se sacudió un poco el pantalón (como si eso pudiera arreglarlo) y siguió a la chica que ya se alejaba por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Una vez más, Draco se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de mantenerse despierto. No haber dormido estaba cobrando factura ahora.<p>

Según Hermione iban en buen camino pero basta decir que era tremendamente largo, y si lo único que veías eran paredes de piedra y sombras por todos lados la travesía se hacía interminable. Debían de ser más de la una de la madrugada, cargaban con un cansancio de todo un día y Draco no parecía sobrellevarlo tan bien como Hermione.

Ella lo notaba en silencio y desde la distancia metafórica en que habían quedado, a pesar de estar a no más de unos centímetros de separación. Todo lo que habían recorrido desde que "eso" había sucedido había sido en silencio.

—Es por aquí —anunció Hermione cuando llegaron a un recodo.

Malfoy la siguió sin decir nada, con los hombros caídos y tallándose un ojo. Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y decidió ser la que hablara primero.

—Así que… Malfoy. —Eso pareció llamar la atención del chico, quien levantó la cabeza para ver a su interlocutora. Ella prosiguió—: No respondiste mi pregunta.

—¿Cuál pregunta? —preguntó él confundido—. Perdona que no recuerde cual sea, después del ataque–Rita–Skeeter que te ha pegado hoy.

Ella se carcajeó un poco y se cruzó de brazos para infundirse un poco de calor en el cuerpo.

—Ya sabes —ya que había llegado hasta ahí se arriesgaría a quedar como una tonta. Ya no le importaba mucho—, quienes creen que eres irresistible.

—Todas las chicas —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros y con un gesto petulante en su rosto—. He de admitir que también algunos chicos. Tengo mis encantos.

Hermione bufó sonriendo. Malfoy era el ego hecho hombre.

—No puedo creerlo. Puede que seas más narcisista que Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Tú preguntaste, Granger —dijo él con simpleza, y ahí estaban otra vez, bromeando y riendo de boberías—. Pero no te voy a dar más detalles de mi vida privada.

—Lo dices como si fuera interesante.

—De hecho, lo es. Por lo menos mucho más que la tuya.

Hermione se detuvo y vio a Draco con una expresión sombría. El chico se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que había dicho.

—Oye, Granger yo… —comenzó a balbucear pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—No puedo creer que hayas caído tan fácilmente —sonrió ella y empezó a caminar otra vez.

Draco había quedado sin palabras una vez más. Granger podía aparentar ser muy buena y toda la cosa pero en el fondo se las traía. Draco la siguió empezando a maquinar como devolverle los truquitos en un futuro cercano.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Malfoy —dijo Hermione pensativa—, y mi vida sea plana y aburrida pero si la tuya es mucho mejor, ¿por qué no la cuentas?

—Ay, Granger —dijo mientras se estiraba y largaba un bostezo—. No quiero hacerte sentir mal. —Pasó de largo a Hermione con paso tranquilo a la vez que se felicitaba internamente.

Ella lo vio falsamente indignada. Él volteó un poco para ver su cara de soslayo y sonrió de medio lado. Tal vez Granger fuera una sangresucia Gryffindor pero le agradaba que siempre estuviera de buen humor y ahora es que de verdad se daba cuenta.

Maldición. ¿Él había pensado eso? definitivamente el agotamiento le estaba haciendo mal a su cerebro. Granger le podría estar agradando ahora pero dentro de unas horas, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, volverían a odiarse como siempre. Y él se encargaría de eso, sin importar que esa agradable sensación que sentía en la boca del estomago subiendo por su pecho y su garganta al verla sonreír se esfumara.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Era algo extraño, diferente. No solo era algo que no había sentido en todo el día, no lo había sentido nunca. Se volvió a girar a la chica quien aun sonreía cálidamente. Le sonrió de vuelta y en ese momento el rostro de Hermione se volvió en una mueca de terror.

—Malfoy… —dijo ella muy tarde. El rubio volvió la cabeza, aun seguía caminando y se golpeó contra el pie de una armadura que se había materializado de pronto en medio de la oscuridad.

Hermione rio al ver a Malfoy cayendo y rodando.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada acercándose al lugar del accidente pero la risita que contenía le daba un aspecto poco serio.

—Sí —contestó Malfoy levantándose con dificultad desde el otro lado del gigante pie de la armadura—. Perfectamente.

Ella volvió a reír, esta vez abiertamente.

—¿Te parezco gracioso? —preguntó él. Ella seguía riendo—. Te pregunté, si te parecía gracioso lo que me acaba de pasar, Granger.

—Sí, un poco —contestó ella entre risas.

—Entonces de seguro también te lo parecerá esto. —Malfoy dijo eso y se lanzó hasta adelante, hacia Hermione.

—¿Qué…? —Hermione nunca alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando unos brazos especialmente largos y fuertes la hicieron girar y caer sin ella poder evitarlo.

Malfoy se le había tirado encima, literalmente. La había hecho rodar por el suelo. Y ella estaba riendo.

—Sí, muy graciosa tu broma, Malfoy —se burló ella.

Luego se arrastró el corto trecho que la separaba de su enemigo y con ambas manos haló de su tobillo haciendo que Draco perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo rebotando en su pompis de alta alcurnia.

Hermione largó una carcajada que dio comienzo a una guerra infantil en el suelo. Ella y Malfoy tiraban y halaban del otro como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello y reían al obtener una pequeña ventaja sobre el otro que duraba hasta este se recuperaba y sometía a su contrincante con una llave de lucha.

Risas y forcejeos se mezclaban mientras Draco y Hermione rodaban, se levantaban, caían y así sucesivamente. Fue Hermione, la que muy a su pesar, detuvo el encuentro.

—Malfoy, detente —pidió de pie, el muchacho boca abajo en el suelo a punto de levantarse y seguir—. Aquí hay agua.

Malfoy se levantó lentamente haciendo que el ruido del chapoteo se extendiera alrededor de él. Efectivamente, y como Granger había dicho, el suelo de esa zona estaba lleno de agua. Al menos eso parecía. Hermione se acuclilló e inspeccionó el líquido con las manos, tocándolo y llevándoselo a la nariz para olerlo.

—Es agua —asintió. Draco no pensó en eso dos veces, se agachó y con ambas manos se llevó un poco a los labios. El líquido le bajó por la garganta como un manantial sobre una piedra seca, humedeciéndolo y refrescándolo. Fue la mejor experiencia de todo el día—. ¡Cuidado! ¡Podría estar envenenada! —chilló Hermione a la vez que él se llevaba con ambas manos más agua a la boca.

—¿Envenenada? —bufó Draco—. Granger, no seas absu…

No terminó la frase, empezó a toser descontroladamente. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo y Hermione gritó arrodillándose a su lado.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo comenzando a sacudirlo por los hombros—. Malfoy, por favor… Draco… —los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas. El chico no respondía y parecía no respirar—. No mueras, por favor —farfulló con lagrimas en los ojos y la voz a punto de desmoronarse.

Draco abrió los ojos y se levantó.

—Tranquila, tranquila —se apresuró a decir—. No es nada, ¿ves? Era broma.

Hermione lo vio con ira, pero el aspecto que tenia, restregándose los ojos y con el labio inferior ligeramente hinchado, le quitaban fuerza a la vista.

—¡No fue gracioso, Malfoy! —exclamó. Empujó al chico en el pecho haciendo que este volviera a caer en el charco de agua y se levantó—. ¡Creí que te había pasado algo grave! —le gritó desde arriba.

Hermione comenzó a caminar a través del gigantesco charco que estaba en el suelo. Draco se levantó rápidamente para seguirla, ahora con las ropas ligeramente mojadas.

—Oye… oye, Granger —llamó a la chica pero ella seguía caminando hacia el frente enfurruñada—. Hermione —dijo categórico, y esta vez la muchacha sí volteó.

—Mira, si te vas a disculpar, está bien. Disculpa aceptada, pero me sigue pareciendo algo sin gracia —dijo Hermione encarando a Draco que ya la había alcanzado.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que finja mi muerte? No creo que tus amigos se molesten mucho por eso.

—¡No metas a Harry y a Ron en esto! —Hermione empezaba a molestarse—. Y no, no es agradable ver morir a alguien que… —Hermione se detuvo a mitad de oración.

—¿A alguien que…? —la animó a continuar Draco—. ¿Qué odies? ¿Qué te trate mal?

—Olvídalo, no lo entenderías —negó ella y siguió caminando a través del agua.

—¡Oye! —Draco trotó un poco hasta alcanzar a Hermione y agarrarla de un brazo. Hizo que se diera la vuelta—. Tal vez si lo explicaras, yo podría entenderlo —le dijo a Hermione y su tono parecía más una acusación que una sugerencia.

—Malfoy, déjalo —repuso Hermione con voz cansada.

—¿Te importaría mucho si muriera? —preguntó él cuando ella estaba a punto de seguir caminando y por la forma en que tensó sus hombros, Draco supo que había dado en el clavo—. No debería —apuntó él—, a fin de cuentas, no soy una buena persona como tú o tus amiguitos.

—No digas eso —contestó ella suspirando afligida—. Eres mucho mejor de lo que piensas.

Él bufó.

—¿Eso piensas? Creo que no eres tan inteligente como pensaba —dijo.

—Sí, eso pienso —respondió ella muy decidida y sin saber a ciencia cierta porque decía aquello—. De hecho, hace un rato me salvaste, ¿no? Dos veces.

—Te estás alegrando por encontrar dos manzanas perfectas en un árbol de manzanas podridas.

—Pero al fin y al cabo, las únicas dos manzanas rojas te las podrías comer mientras todas las demás terminarían de podrirse hasta desintegrarse y olvidarse.

—He hecho muchas cosas malas… no creo que se puedan desintegrar y olvidar así como dices —murmuró Draco sombrío.

—Pero puedes intentar plantar un nuevo árbol con una de las manzanas buenas —dijo Hermione casi como un susurro que Draco pudo escuchar de todas formas. Mientras hablaban se habían ido acercando y ahora solo estaban a un palmo de distancia.

Draco levantó un poco la mirada y vio que Hermione lo veía con dulzura, como si entendiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente y más. Estuvieron así unos segundos, en silencio, solo viéndose a los ojos.

—No es agradable ver a morir a alguien que te importa —susurró ella y a Draco le tomó unos segundos en darse cuenta que esa era la frase que Hermione había dejado a la mitad hace un rato.

—¿Y yo te importo? —preguntó Draco sin caber en su asombro. Aquello debía ser una broma de su cerebro.

—De alguna extraña e incomprensible manera, sí —suspiró Hermione—. Y no preguntes porque… ni yo misma lo sé.

Draco no dijo más nada, no fuera a arruinar el momento con uno de sus comentarios agudos. Se sentía bien en ese momento. Estaba cansado, mojado, magullado y hambriento pero una extraña sensación de paz interior lo embriagó y le hizo sentirse mejor que nunca.

Lentamente subió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Hermione y la acarició. Ella se sonrojó ante el tacto pero no se movió. Su respiración se ralentizaba a medida que su corazón aceleraba con desenfreno.

Ahí donde Draco tenía la mano sentía una corriente cálida extenderse por su cara y bajar por todo su cuerpo. Lo veía a los ojos como si no hubiera más nada en el mundo, sintiendo que si apartaba la mirada solo un segundo, lo perdería. Estaba más cerca de él que nunca (y no tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado a eso) y podía sentir el corazón del rubio latiendo bajo su mano.

Espera… ¿cómo había llegado su mano allí? Había miles de cosas sin explicar, como que ella estaba de puntillas, a solo milímetros de la cara de Draco, que la mano que no estaba en su cara la tenia posada en su cintura y lo más importante: ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por separarse.

Todo empezó a marchar a cámara lenta en ese momento. Ya no había nada en el mundo, ni agua, ni castillo… ni siquiera esa fantasma que estaba observándolos de cerca.

Oh, mierda.

—Hola —gorjeó justo a un lado de ellos, estirada boca abajo en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

Ese fue el detonante. Como si quemaran, Draco y Hermione se separaron al mismo tiempo y giraron para ver la causante de la interrupción.

—Myrtle —dijeron ambos a la vez mientras la susodicha ahogaba otra risita.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —preguntó Myrtle con un tono inocente antes de ser fulminada con dos pares de miradas asesinas.

Gracias al cielo que ya estaba muerta.

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

><p>Bienvenidas a su nueva entrega semanal de "Del tamaño de un lápiz", la historia en la que los protagonistas, son del tamaño de pulgarcito. Si dejáis su opinión vía review, le mandaremos completamente gratis un Draco meloso y lleno de conflictos internos para que lo mime.<p>

*_Mientras se decide en aprovechar esta oportunidad, o no, le dejamos un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores (¿Quién podrá ser?)_:

No sé si os habréis dado cuenta que esto ya está llegando a su recta final. Esta semana empecé con las clases y ya no tengo taaaanto tiempo para escribir como antes, pero agradeced que ya tenga la historia casi lista (y gran parte completamente en mi cabeza). Así que en unas pocas semanas conoceréis el desenlace de esta historia; pero no os preocupéis que aún quedan otras cuantas aventuras para nuestros protagonistas.

A ver. Repasemos este capítulo paso por paso ahora. Primero, esta lo del nombre de Hermione. Al principio la pobre está hecha un lio pero apenas se entera que fue Draco Malfoy quien la llamó (porque quien más iba a ser, ¿no?) las cosas empiezan a encajar de una manera… diferente en su mente. Voy a ser realista: en ningún universo puedes besar a alguien que odies solo porque comienzas a ver que puede ser que exista una posibilidad ínfima y pequeñita que ese alguien sea una buena persona. Por eso corté los intentos de besos xD Me dije que ahí no cuadraban y ya. ¿Será que ahora me gané el odio de mis lectoras? Un review puede ser de mucha ayuda para resolver mis dudas… Y también puede servir para que me pidáis que os gustaría ver en los próximos capítulos.

Por otra parte, están las conversaciones. Hay mucha profundidad, muchas metáforas y mucho sentimiento en todas ellas. ¿Acaso eso servirá para un mayor acercamiento entre nuestros protagonistas? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Os dejaré con la duda.

Bien, ya dejo mi cháchara para otros capítulos, las notas largas me estresan :P

¡Besos!


	9. Capitulo 8

¡Feliz viernes! :D Hoy vengo con otra recomendación musical: _What a Wonderful World _de **Louis Armstrong** (podéis buscarla en youtube) que sería el acompañante perfecto para la escena de las galletas. Cuando lleguéis a esa parte ponedla y sonreíd :) Ahora el capitulo:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong>

**No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… o en su defecto, Draco Malfoy.**

—¿Myrtle? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le espetó Draco furioso a la idiota fantasma. Aunque no debería estar tan molesto. Si no fuera por la intervención del Myrtle la Llorona en esos momentos estaría besando a Hermione Granger, y de seguro no estaría sintiendo remordimiento alguno.

Pero ahora, e ignorando su molestia, era una cosa de suerte que Myrtle hubiera intervenido. Si, si, era eso.

—Solo os observo. —Myrtle emitió un odioso chillido que pretendía ser una risa.

—Pero estos no son los lavabos del segundo piso —apuntó Hermione.

Estaba azorada: estaba a punto de besar a Draco Malfoy pero la interrupción de Myrtle los había detenido. Lo que importaba, era que las intenciones habían estado allí y serian con lo que tendría que lidiar luego. No era una perspectiva agradable.

—¿Quieres decir que no debería estar aquí? —preguntó Myrtle con falsa inocencia.

—Exactamente —dijo Hermione. Tenía la cara de Myrtle a pocos centímetros de sí misma.

—¡Claro! —estalló la fantasma y por la cercanía, Hermione pensó que sus tímpanos ya no volverían a ser los mismos nunca más—. ¡Como morí en ese tétrico baño, no tengo derecho a estar en ninguna otra zona del castillo! ¡_Myrtle es una llorona, confinémosla a ese baño por el resto de la eternidad para que no nos fastidie_!

Hermione arrugó el ceño. Ella no había querido decir eso. Solo quería saber porque alguien que ha pasado los últimos cincuenta años en un mismo baño ya no esté allí.

Recordó las palabras de Draco: "Eres muy curiosa, Granger. La curiosidad mató al gato" y se sorprendió de cuan ciertas podían llegar a ser.

—Yo no quise decir eso… —trató de justificarse pero una nueva tanda de gritos y lamentos aplacaron sus disculpas.

Draco viendo que discutir con esa fantasma sería una pérdida de tiempo, volteó los ojos y agarró a Hermione de un brazo.

—Solo sigue caminando. Ignórala —le susurró.

—¡No me ignorareis tan fácilmente! —chilló Myrtle dándole a entender al rubio que no había hablado tan bajito como pretendía—. Os quedareis aquí hasta que yo quiera.

—Oye, Myrtle —dijo Draco con un tono displicente—, no sé qué diablos quieres pero no estamos precisamente para…

—¡Oh, sí que lo estáis! —exclamó Myrtle. Luego, como si una tuerca en su cerebro hubiera cambiado de lugar de un momento a otro, su rostro pasó a ser el de una chica alegre y pacifica—. Solo quiero que os quedéis un rato conmigo. Estoy taaaan sola —suspiró con aflicción.

Draco iba a contestar algo mordaz porque ya no se aguantaba los dramas de esa estúpida fantasma pero Hermione le apretó un hombro con la mano y en un gesto mudo le indicó que se mantuviera callado.

—Myrtle —comenzó con ese tono diplomático que la caracterizaba—. Podemos quedarnos un rato contigo pero después debemos continuar… tenemos ciertos problemas que solucionar.

—¡Perfecto! —chilló Myrtle—. Seguidme por aquí —y dicho eso, comenzó a flotar hasta la puerta del lavabo de chicas que había a un lado del pasillo.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar pero Draco la detuvo y la hizo girar para mirarla.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo que "podemos quedarnos un rato contigo"? —preguntó imitando el tono de chica de Hermione—. ¿No te parece muy extraño que de un momento a otro haya cambiado de actitud?

—Es una chica voluble, solamente —dijo Hermione con tranquilidad—. Mira, entramos, hablamos un rato con ella y luego salimos de allí.

—No creo que vaya a ser tan fácil como dices —refunfuñó Draco—. Me sigue pareciendo algo muy extraño. ¿Y qué hay con que no esté en su baño de siempre? —preguntó escéptico.

—Ella a veces sale. —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. En cuarto año, Harry estuvo con ella en el baño de prefectos.

—No quiero ni preguntar que estuvo haciendo Potter con una fantasma en un baño al que ni siquiera debería haber entrado —dijo Draco con un escalofrío.

—Piensa lo que quieras —dijo Hermione—, pero no me parece tan raro que este aquí. Claro que, inundar el baño no es algo muy inteligente de su parte si quiere seguir saliendo por allí pero…

Hermione dejó la frase incompleta a propósito y siguió caminando hasta el baño donde Myrtle estaba esperando. Draco suspiró conteniendo las ganas de halarse los cabellos. Al final terminó siguiendo a la chica, derrotado.

Al entrar al baño vieron como todos los lavabos estaban abiertos, desbordándose de agua y vertiéndola sobre el suelo de piedra. Myrtle estaba en medio del baño, sentada a lo indio en el suelo.

Draco notó que había una alcantarilla alargada que atravesaba toda la zona de los lavamanos y aunque permitía que el agua se corriera hacia los lados, no en el lugar donde estaba Myrtle, que seguía seco. Hermione y Draco llegaron junto a la fantasma y tomaron asiento al igual que ella. Myrtle emitió otro de sus gorjeos al reír.

—Me intriga como quedasteis así —dijo.

—Es una larga historia —comentó Hermione volteando a ver significativamente a Draco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó este—. Creí que ya habíamos superado eso.

—No, no lo hemos superado —respondió Hermione apuntándose a ella misma, refiriéndose a que aun seguían siendo del tamaño de un lápiz. Obviamente.

—Bien —gruñó Draco, preguntándose de nuevo porque seguía ahí—. Yo estaba en un pasillo, ella llegó, Peeves vino a molestar y tratando de matarlo nos convertí en esto que ves. ¿Feliz? —terminó su relato dirigiéndose a Hermione aunque al principio estuviera hablando a Myrtle.

Esta última asintió atenta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Vaya… y ¿desde entonces habéis estado así? —inquirió.

—Sí, pero no es tan terrible como crees —se apresuró a aclarar Hermione—. Puede habernos pasado cosas peores.

Myrtle la vio con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione había metido la pata sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—¡Podríais haber muerto! ¡Eso sería peor! —gritó Myrtle dolida y elevándose en los aires con su cuerpo insustancial—. ¿Pero te digo que es peor que morir? ¡Convertirte en fantasma y deambular por un castillo en el que todos te odian!

—No todos te odian —dijo Hermione contrariada. ¿Acaso hablar con Myrtle no podía ser una tarea civilizada?

—¡Sí lo hacen! ¡Todos me lanzan cosas y me molestan!

—Yo nunca lo he hecho —murmuró de pronto Draco, dirigiendo la atención de las dos féminas sobre él—. No creo que eso sea divertido. Es bastante inmaduro, la verdad —agregó con ese tonillo de soy–muy–superior–para–eso.

El rostro de Myrtle se transformó por completo en una mueca que expresaba devoción hacia el rubio. Descendió hasta llegar a su lado y empezó a acariciar la cabeza y el rostro de Draco con un dedo. Draco se abstuvo de moverse siquiera. Había logrado aplacar la furia de la fantasma y eso valía mucho más que el gélido (y bochornoso) tacto que ella le daba ahora.

—¿En verdad piensas eso? —preguntó Myrtle con un tono que seguramente pretendía ser sensual.

Asco. Ugh. Merlín santísimo.

Esos fueron los pensamientos de Draco ante tales palabras.

—S–sí —dijo casi a la fuerza—. Creo que es inmaduro molestarte. Digo, eres muy buena y muy inteligente.

—Tienes razón. —Myrtle dejó de acariciar a Draco para sentarse frente a él, dándole la espalda a Hermione—. Yo era de Ravenclaw, ¿sabes?

—Vaya, eso explica mucho.

Draco estaba a medio camino de vomitar (cosa que hubiera pasado de haber comido algo en todo el día) mientras veía que más atrás del traslucido cuerpo de Myrtle, Hermione se retorcía de la risa. La vio con ojos entrecerrados inyectados en furia. Por su culpa y sus ganas de acompañar a la fantasma un rato, él estaba en esa situación.

—¿Sabes, Myrtle? Creo que tú y yo nos parecemos mucho —dijo—. Ambos hemos sido incomprendidos y maltratados sin razón, cuando lo que en verdad queríamos era hacer lo que nos parecía correcto.

—Esa es mi filosofía de vida —exclamó Myrtle ilusionada. Luego recapacitó sus palabras y se corrigió—: o de muerte. No lo sé. ¡Es tan frustrante ser un fantasma!

—Te entiendo totalmente —repuso Draco—. Hoy he estado de este tamaño durante todo el día. Casi fui aplastado por mis propios amigos. Me he sentido relegado a segundo plano.

—¡Es exactamente como me siento! —chilló Myrtle antes de empezar a llorar. Draco no supo como consolarla (ni siquiera sabía si quería consolarla).

—No deberías llorar —le dijo en un intento de calmarla—. Por eso es que todos te fastidian. Si decidieras ignorar todo lo que te dicen podrías hasta ser respetada.

—Sí, claro… —Myrtle se cruzó de brazos con una actitud obstinada.

—Claro que sí —bufó Draco—. Si no, mira a Granger. No ha llorado en todo el día y eso que he sido casi un ogro con ella. Se ha ganado mi respeto —agregó solemnemente.

Hermione se puso seria al oír eso. No sabía si Draco se estaba disculpando con ella o solo quería consolar a Myrtle. Frases como esas hacían que pensara que el rubio ocultaba más de lo que mostraba. Además, ella sí había llorado cuando Crookshanks casi la mata y ella pensaba que Draco la abandonaría… vale, seguro que Draco decidió olvidar eso para no volver a caer en un embarazoso momento.

Myrtle se mantuvo en silencio sopesando esas palabras unos segundos. Draco pensó que había hecho el trabajo de su vida, consolando a una chica sin siquiera darse cuenta; que vamos a estar claras: para él es todo un logro, cuando Myrtle comenzó a chillar de nuevo.

—¡Por supuesto! —Myrtle volvió a elevarse por los aires a la vez que gritaba—. Siempre Granger tan perfecta… ¿pero qué hay de Myrtle la llorona? ¿Ella no puede ser una chica normal que es querida hasta por sus enemigos?

—Oye… no dije eso para que te pusieras así… —Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Mira, si quieres deprimirte en un baño el resto de tu… existencia, pues bien por ti, pero no fastidies.

Antes de que Myrtle pusiera el grito en el cielo, Draco logró ver como la palma de Hermione se estampaba en su frente mientras negaba con resignación y fue de esa manera que supo que había metido la pata. Otra vez.

Myrtle gritó hasta reventar los tímpanos de todos a un kilometro a la redonda antes de empezar a lamentarse como alma en pena. Cosa que tenía sentido ya que ella era un alma en pena. Pero el problema no era solo ese. Con cada nuevo lamento Myrtle entraba en un inodoro, reventando las tuberías a su paso. Lo hizo, una y otra, y otra vez hasta haber hecho volar en pedacitos todos los cubículos y desaparecer con un tétrico llanto.

Las tuberías rotas no tardaron en comenzar a lanzar chorros de agua por todo el baño, bañando la superficie como si de las cataratas del Niágara se tratase y Draco no hizo más que llenarse la cabeza de muchas preguntas. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiera hablado de más con Myrtle? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiera aceptado entrar en ese baño con Hermione? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no fueran del tamaño de un lápiz?

Pues para esa última pregunta tenía una muy ingeniosa y de estar en otra situación, muy graciosa también, respuesta: si no fueran del tamaño de un lápiz, el agua no los estaría arrastrando.

—¡Maldita fantasma de mierda! —gritó Draco justo antes de que el agua lo azotara y se le metiera por la garganta.

Había agua por todos lados y sentía que lo arrastraba hacia el lado donde estaba el drenaje alargado. La luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal del baño era intensa pero Draco no lograba ver bien con agua hasta en el cerebro. Sintió como una corriente llevaba su pequeño cuerpo cada vez con más fuerza hasta impedirle controlar sus movimientos. Se giró un poco y logró ver que si no aprovechaba sostenerse de la rejilla al llegar al desagüe, caería inevitablemente por el vertedero de agua. Contó hasta tres hasta el momento en que llegó al lugar y cuando sentía que la caída de agua se lo llevaría y lo arrastraría hasta abajo, logró asirse de uno de los tubos metálicos.

El agua seguía llegando a borbotones hasta el desagüe. Uno de sus zapatos cayó por el hueco lo que hizo que Draco soltara unas cuantas maldiciones. Estaba guindando de la rejilla por las axilas, por lo que aun tenía la cabeza sobre la superficie. Sondeó la zona con rapidez pero no encontró a Hermione por ningún lado.

—¡Granger! —gritó con la esperanza de que la chica no hubiera caído por el pozo. No obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Hermione! —volvió a gritar esta vez con un tono tan agudo que le hizo extrañarse de su propia voz.

—No deberías armar tanto escándalo —susurró alguien al otro lado de donde él estaba pegando gritos—. Estoy justo aquí.

Draco giró la cabeza y vio que Granger estaba escurriéndose el pelo del otro lado, en donde estaban los lavamanos. Exhaló el aire aliviado. Aunque el agua de los lavamanos llenaba todo el piso no parecía tener la potencia de la que salía por las tuberías rotas.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí? —le preguntó arrugando el ceño. Esa chica le había dado muchas preocupaciones innecesarias ese día.

—Pues yo no me quedé a ver como Myrtle destrozaba cada uno de los inodoros —respondió ella sonriendo—. Apenas rompió el primero, puse pies en polvorosa.

—¿Y cómo lograste saltar el desagüe? —insistió Draco—. Tiene unos veinte centímetros de ancho. Imposible que lo saltaras.

—No lo salté —rió Hermione como si aquella idea ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza—. Giré como un tronco hasta llegar al otro lado.

—Ah —contestó Draco dándose cuenta que aquello tenía sentido. Maldita prodigio—. Bueno, ¿entonces me ayudas? —le preguntó—. Creo que puedo subir las piernas fácilmente.

Hermione asintió y en menos de un minuto, Draco ya estaba afuera. Se exprimieron las ropas todo lo que pudieron pero por más que apretaban, al final seguían chorreando agua. El agua ya estaba parando pero aun así, el baño seguía siendo un completo desastre. Ambos chicos salieron de allí con rapidez. No querían que Myrtle volviera. Draco hizo un comentario idiota sobre la fantasma que hizo que Hermione comenzara a reír y luego él mismo se le unió. Siguieron caminando entre risas. Luego de unos minutos, Hermione recordó algo.

—Hace un rato volviste a decir mi nombre. ¿También suponías que así llamarías mejor mi atención?

—Vale, creo que sí, o quizás es que ya me estoy acostumbrando —admitió Draco levantando sus manos en señal de rendición—. Pero no es mi culpa que en las últimas tres horas hayas estado en más situaciones de muerte que Potter.

—Oye… —Hermione le iba a regañar por meterse con Harry pero en cambio, comenzó a reír—. Esa… esa fue graciosa.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Todas han sido graciosas solo que eras demasiado rígida para darte cuenta. Hay veces que pienso que eres la hija perdida de McGonagall.

Hermione siguió riendo.

—Es increíble —comentó. Draco se giró inquisitoriamente hacia ella sin sacar las manos de los húmedos bolsillos—. ¡Me estas insultando y yo me sigo riendo! Creo que la hora me está afectando de veritas. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con una dramática representación de la frustración que no sentía.

—No es nada —repuso Draco—. Después de ver a Crabbe y Goyle borrachos puedo con casi cualquier cosa —dijo, y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Al rato, ambos estaban riendo.

Draco se sorprendió de estar en aquella situación pero se sorprendió aun mas de darse cuenta que le gustaba, se sentía cómodo riendo junto a Hermione y escuchando su risa floja salir de esos labios rosados tan delicados y apeteci… espera, espera, espera. ¿Por qué estaba pensando exactamente en eso? Dejó de reír súbitamente pero Hermione no pareció darse cuenta.

Empezó a recordar entonces todo lo que había pasado justo antes de la intervención de Myrtle. La forma en que casi besa a Granger.

Que Morgana lo amparara. Había estado a punto de besar a Hermione Granger y ni él mismo tenía una buena razón para excusarse de esa. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué había sentido el llamado de sus labios y había decidido cortar las distancias así como así? O mejor aún: ¿qué se había sentido demasiado extasiado y embriagado de felicidad teniendo aquel contacto con la chica? Claro que podría responder con eso, y luego decir que era mentira solo por el hecho de que era verdad. Había hecho eso toda su vida, ¿qué era una mentirilla mas para su historial?

Era demasiado, se dijo, recordando todo lo que había pasado con esa chica durante el día. Sobre todo los secretos y confidencias que habían compartido. No creía que ella se tragara sus mentiras nunca más, dado que ahora lo conocía casi tan bien, o mejor, que él mismo.

_¿Qué has hecho, Draco? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto justamente con _ella_?_

Hermione se dio cuenta que ella era la única que seguía riendo no mucho después de que el rubio parara. Al voltear, y ver la expresión de ensimismamiento que este tenía en el rostro había decidido no interrumpirlo, y en cambio, pensar en algo ella también.

Algo como por ejemplo, el casi–beso que había tenido con el chico. Le gustaría poder decir que había sido todo una tetra de Malfoy para seguir fastidiándola el resto de la vida pero eso le pareció idiota. Ella podría haberse separado de él cuando quisiera, no la había tenido agarrada ni nada pero no lo había hecho. Mejor dicho, no había querido hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien el tacto del chico sobre su piel, la conexión de sus ojos cuando estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones…

Había sido algo sin sentido, irreal, hasta esos momentos imposibles y bastante idealista pero había pasado y eso lo convertía en algo verdaderamente… _mágico. _Se sentía idiota pensando eso. Ella que siempre había sido tan lógica y práctica, ahora estaba confundida sobre sus propios sentimientos porque aunque tenía pruebas contundentes justo frente a sus ojos, se negaba a aceptarla; así como cuando Luna relataba sus historias fantásticas y ella negaba con la cabeza diciendo que nada de eso era real porque no había sido probado nunca.

Solo que esta vez no era un relato lleno de fantasía, y ella misma había hecho las pruebas.

_¿Por qué, de todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser precisamente_ él_?_

Claro que, ahondando en la ironía de todo el asunto, escapaba de la mano de ambos protagonistas darse cuenta que estaban pensando exactamente en lo mismo. Como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas.

Hermione, aun en su ignorancia, había resuelto acabar con todo eso de una buena vez preguntándole directamente a Draco porqué había hecho todo eso.

—Oye… —Se detuvo. ¿Qué vendría ahora? Tragó en seco antes de continuar—. Draco —dijo en un susurro. Las palabras desaparecieron de su mente y se sintió como una tonta por perder el norte en ese preciso momento. ¿Es que acaso estaba nerviosa? No había hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?

—Qué —dijo él, casi exigiendo una respuesta por la interrupción en sus pensamientos. No pareció inmutarse porque Hermione hubiera vuelto a decir su nombre, esta vez sin ánimos de confundirlo, cabe decir.

—Deberíamos girar aquí —respondió Hermione de carrerilla, cruzando hacia la derecha con el rostro de color carmín.

—Pensé que dirías algo más trascendental —murmuró Draco pensando en voz alta. Los colores se esfumaron del rostro de Hermione con el soplido del viento.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo sé… —dijo Draco y estaba a punto de apuntar un pedante "algo como el beso que casi nos dimos" cuando otra cosa atravesó su mente—. ¿Galletas?

Hermione se detuvo confundida. ¿Eso era algo trascendental para Malfoy? ¿Una conversación sobre galletas? Ni aun siendo tan fanático del dulce como él lo era, eso podría considerarse algo _trascendental_.

—¿Galletas? —repitió—. ¿Es eso algo trascendental? Recuérdame regalarte un diccionario estas navidades, para que busques el significado de la palabra _trascendental_.

—No, tonta. —El rubio puso los ojos en blanco—. Ahí hay galletas. —Apuntó hasta el final del pasillo donde efectivamente, había un plato con lo que parecía galletas sobre él.

—¿Son… —Hermione no cabía en su asombro y comenzó a cuestionarse la poca cordura que le quedaba— son galletas de verdad?

—Averigüémoslo. —Draco se encogió de hombros y caminó lo que quedaba para llegar junto al plato de galletas.

Hermione iba junto a él aun bastante confundida. Por un lado, había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Draco sobre _el_ tema pero por otro, habían conseguido hacer algo mucho más interesante. Y menos embarazoso.

—Bueno… se ven como galletas —murmuró Hermione cuando llegaron al lado del plato. Inhaló profundamente alrededor de las mismas antes de hablar otra vez—. Y huelen como galletas.

—Pero la pregunta es: ¿serán realmente galletas? —apostilló Draco con un aire de misterio. Vio a Hermione un momento—. Creo que solo hay un modo de probarlo.

—¡No estarás pensando en comértelas, ¿o sí? —exclamó Hermione.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—¡Podrías morir! ¡No sabes si tienen veneno! ¿Acaso nunca te ensañaron eso de "nunca aceptes dulces de extraños"?

—Yo no veo a ningún extraño por aquí cerca. —Giró la cabeza a ambos lados demostrando que no había nadie por el pasillo además de ellos—. Además, no veo el por qué desperdiciar tanta comida estando nosotros tan hambrientos.

Hermione llevó su mano instintivamente a su barriga, que emitió un sonoro gruñido. Parecía entender que tenia comida justo en frente. Draco vio a Hermione con una mirada circunstancial. Parecía tener un cartel en la frente que retaba a Hermione. "¿Tienes miedo de unas galletas?" decía de seguro.

—Velo desde este punto —continuó Draco—: si morimos, al menos lo habremos hecho por intentar no morir de hambre. Eso sería transferido a un lenguaje de mártires como un "murieron luchando por sobrevivir", ¿no te parece?

—Creo que cuestionas mis ánimos por sobrevivir.

—Entonces tú quédate allí y muere de hambre mientras yo me doy el festín de la muerte —dijo Draco con ironía.

Se acercó al plato de galletas bajo el escrutinio de Hermione y partió un pedazo del tamaño de su mano. Parecían galletas caseras comunes, no se veían potencialmente peligrosas. Lentamente se la acercó a la boca esperando el momento en que la chica lo detuviera. Ya que había sembrado la duda en su cerebro, eso sería lo más probable. Esperó… tres…dos…uno.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo Hermione haciendo que una sonrisa ladina se formara en sus labios. Que fácil era descifrar a Hermione Granger—. Tengo que advertirte algo Draco Malfoy —dijo Hermione furibunda apuntándolo con un dedo acusador—. Si se te ocurre hacer otra de tus bromitas de muerte, te mato yo —le amenazó.

—Uy, que miedo. ¡Que amenaza! —dijo Draco temblando. Negó con la cabeza en una expresión de _No tiene remedio_, antes de morder la galleta.

Un silencio expectante se cernió sobre ambos mientras él masticaba la galleta. Al final, tragó y sintió como su estomago al recibir el alimento, clamaba por mas. Sonrió hacia Hermione.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Siento que muero! —Cayó de rodillas en el suelo con dramatismo—. Por favor, Hermione, dile a mis hijos que su padre murió… por no terminar de comerse su galleta —susurró con una voz que se asimilaba al último aliento de Hamlet.

Se estrelló contra el piso con la lengua afuera y abrió la mano donde estaba la galleta como solían hacer los malos después de morir en los finales de las malas películas de ficción. Hermione rodó los ojos. Malfoy era un idiota. Pasó de largo de él y al igual que había hecho el rubio, partió un pedazo de galleta y se la comió. Para su desgracia, estaba tremendamente deliciosa y, si la degustabas con suficiente cuidado podrías hasta sentir el lejano sabor a licor añejo que tenia.

Draco apareció de nuevo junto a ella y se dispuso a agarrar más de la galleta. Tal vez fuera el hambre, la fatiga o el cansancio pero la galleta sabia jodidamente bien. Junto al plato de galletas, había una taza con algo que parecía leche. Draco se ofreció de nuevo a probarla de primero pero Hermione se le adelantó furiosa y bebió ella en cambio.

—Esta deliciosa —comentó mientras se pasaba la lengua por el bigote de leche que quedaba sobre su labio.

Draco hizo lo mismo y comenzaron algo como una pelea por ver a quien le quedaba mejor el bigote. Al final, creo que quedaron en empate. O algo así. Siguieron comiendo sin parar hasta que decidieron que había sido suficiente. De las cuatro galletas que habían estado inicialmente en el plato, ahora solo quedaba una… y media. Pero esa última mitad la habían usado para hacer una guerra de comida.

Mucho más adelante, se darían cuenta que las galletas tenían algo más que de lo que una galleta normal debería tener pero justo en esos momentos, con el estomago lleno y relativamente más felices, solo podían pensar que las galletas habían sido obra del cielo que se había compadecido de verlos sufrir todo el día.

Satisfecho, Draco se subió al plato de galletas y abrió un espacio en medio. Con una de las galletas sobrantes como almohada, se acostó allí y bostezó.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas aquí? —preguntó Draco a Hermione ofreciéndole el lugar vacio a su derecha—. No es cómodo pero…

—Vale —dijo Hermione tapándose el rostro que tenía una gran sonrisa.

Ahogando la risa llegó hasta donde el rubio estaba y se dejó caer allí. Malfoy volteó un poco el rostro para ver como ella sonreía sin ningún sentido aparente.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —inquirió.

—Oh, es que acabó de recordar algo verdaderamente gracioso. —Draco le preguntó el qué—. Tu nombre… es Draco. Como dragón, que lanza fuego —y luego estalló en risas nerviosas.

Draco se encontraba algo desconcertado.

—¿Ese es mi nombre? ¿Draco?

—Claro, tontito —dijo Hermione. Puso sus manos sobre el estomago y giró el rostro para verlo—. El mío es _Her_…_herrmi_…_hermion_… —se trabó la lengua antes de poder continuar.

—No creo que mi nombre sea Draco —dijo Draco. Parecía como ido de este mundo—. ¿O sí lo es?

—Yo creo que sip —dijo Hermione componiendo una mueca extraña.

—¿Y por qué tu nunca te refieres a mi persona por mi nombre?

Hermione lo vio como si estuviera tratando de resolver un complicado problema. Se enderezó hasta quedar sentada completamente y luego se giró a ver a Draco con esa mirada de concentración aun presente.

—No… lo sé —dijo al cabo—. Nunca me pediste que lo hiciera…

—¿Y entonces como me llamas usualmente? —Draco estaba aun mas confundido que al principio.

—Mal… malf… Malo… ¡Malo–Feo! —asintió Hermione, complacida de poder terminar esa frase.

—¿Malo–Feo? —repitió él.

—Sí, señor —replicó Hermione llevándose la mano a la frente al estilo militar. Luego se volvió a acostar con un suspiro—. ¿Prefieres que… te llame Draco?

—Sería lo más logísticamente conveniente.

—Hablas raro… Draco Malo–Feo.

—Gracias, Granger.

—¡Ooh noo! —canturreó Hermione—. Si yo te llamo Draco, mínimo tú me llamas _herm_…_herrma_…

—Hermione —apuntó él.

—Eso mismo.

—Entonces es un trato —puntualizó Draco. Hermione asintió en silencio sellando ese pacto fruto de la improvisación.

Se quedaron de esa manera un rato, viendo el techo como si fuera la mar de interesante. Hermione suspiraba de frustración cada vez que intentaba pronunciar su nombre sin éxito y Draco perdido en pensamientos filosóficos que iban desde el motivo de la creación del hombre hasta la utilización correcta del cepillo de dientes. Hermione se dio por vencida cuando después de realizar el ejercicio por vez numero treinta, se dio cuenta que no podía unir el "Her" del "Mione" sin volverse un ocho.

—Hermione —llamó Draco después de un rato—. ¿No te parece extraño que nos hayamos encontrado unas galletas justo en la mitad del pasillo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero ya no importa. Ya las comimos y no pasó nada.

Luego de eso hipó pero Draco no le dijo nada. De todas maneras, estando muy cómodos, uno al lado del otro, muchas otras cosas quedaban opacadas en sus mentes.

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

><p>Esperamos hayáis disfrutado de vuestra entrega semanal de <strong>"Del tamaño de un lápiz" <strong>y que por lo menos os haya sacado una mísera sonrisa. Si no fue así, repórtelo AHORA MISMO en un review y la autora tratará de hallar una solución inmediata.

*_Mientras tanto… bah, solo viene a hablar la autora:_

No puedo creer que yo haya escrito eso. Creo que yo también estaba bajo el efecto de esas misteriosas galletas mientras lo hacía. Es que… ¡me gustó tanto el resultado! No es que vaya de pronto a convertirse en mi capitulo favorito pero estoy tan satisfecha :3 Es como si las palabras hubieran quedado plasmadas en la pantalla de la manera justa en las que yo me las imaginaba… y eso que no imaginaba mucho.

¿Qué os pareció la escena de Myrtle? Al principio pensé que sería un chafa horrible eso de meter una llorona en el medio pero a medida que iba escribiendo y me iba diciendo que podía hacer Myrtle, como reaccionaria Draco y las conversaciones que mantendrían antes del caos final fue sencillísimo. Espero que el resultado no se os haya hecho tedioso o mediocre.

Ahora lo que más me gustó de todo: la escena de las galletas. ¿Escuchasteis la canción mientras leías? Al principio no la iba a sugerir pero es que es tan idónea para ese momento. Todo el mundo se ve maravilloso con el estomago lleno, ¿no? Podría haber puesto Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds que al caso también cuajaría como yogur pero el efecto hubiera sido diferente… podríais haber pensado que las galletas tenían alucinógenos y no, nada que ver. Aclaro algo por si acaso: las galletas solo tienen licor. ¿Cómo llegaron allí? ¿Quién les puso licor? Pues tendréis que seguir leyendo y con suerte os enterareis con el tiempo. **OJO:** Yo sí sé que pasó detrás de todo ese teatro aunque me gustaría recibir vuestras propuestas. Tal vez alguna logre acertar ¡vamos, animaos a opinar al respecto! :D

Antes que esto vaya para largo, diré un par de cositas más. En el capítulo que viene Draco y Hermione tendrán al fin la dichosa conversación sobre el casi–beso. Claro que, no va a ser de la manera que podáis llegar a pensar. Y ¡oh! cómo olvidar esto: ¿no es mono Draco Malo–Feo? *-* ¡os envío un Draco borracho a todas las que dejéis review!

¡Hasta la próxima semana! xDD


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9:**

**La poesía es el lenguaje del alma, y los insultos el lenguaje de Malfoy.**

Draco suspiró por enésima vez desde que estaban reposando ahí. Se estaba aburriendo mucho. Ya ni siquiera hallaba en que mas pensar. Hermione a su lado parecía estar en las mismas.

—Me aburro mucho —suspiró la chica. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que su lengua se destensara y pudiera hablar bien aunque no es que lo que fuera a decir fuera la banda de la coherencia—. ¿Los gatos se aburren, Draco?

—Supongo que sí —contestó él llanamente como si ni siquiera una pregunta de esa índole pudiera distraerlo.

—¿Entonces soy un gato? —preguntó Hermione como si hubiera descubierto lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—No.

—Ya decía yo…

No dijeron nada más en un buen rato.

—Es extraño… —Hermione se había volteado hacia donde estaba Draco y tenía su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos—. Antes de este día no podría haber creído que fuera tan agradable estar a tu lado.

Draco enarcó una ceja. Seguía teniendo las manos bajo la nuca por lo que no veía la expresión de Hermione. A pesar de eso le parecía que la chica se lo decía en serio, no había matices de broma en su voz. A Draco le extrañó, ¿de cuándo a acá Hermione decía aquellas cosas sobre él?

—Granger, ¿yo te atraigo? —preguntó sin pensar. Había algo raro en su cerebro esa noche, estaba claro. Y realmente, su suposición no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

—Supongo que sí —contestó Hermione.

—¿Supones? —preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja—. ¿Acaso no sabes?

—Físicamente sí, eres atractivo. Pero creo que eres odioso, aunque no recuerdo muy bien porqué.

—Tengo la sensación de que falta algo. Siento como lagunas en mi cerebro. ¿A ti no te está pasando eso? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí… —dijo Hermione—. Aunque muchas cosas creo que están relacionadas contigo.

Draco chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Se le ocurrió algo.

—Podemos intentar reconstruir todo. Desde el principio. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—A ti fastidiando a un chiquillo y luego… —Hermione se detuvo súbitamente. Había tenido una revelación—. ¡Nos hechizaste, Draco Malo–Feo! ¡Nos hiciste del tamaño de un lápiz!

—Bien… —asintió Draco viendo la funcionalidad del ejercicio. Tomó la palabra—. Yo recuerdo que mi varita… ¿se rompió? Sí, porque había una multitud de gigantes. Luego de eso… ¿Qué? —arrugó el ceño al verse incapaz de recordar nada más.

—¡Nos separamos! —exclamó Hermione—. Y cuando te encontré estabas a punto de caer en un escalón. Creo que un cuadro nos ayudó.

—Y creo que después de eso bajamos hasta las mazmorras.

—No sin antes pasar por una de las ilusiones de Peeves —completó Hermione con los ojos brillantes.

—Exacto —Draco chasqueó los dedos de su mano—. Peeves —saboreó el nombre del poltergeist con odio—, ese condenado.

—Y al llegar a las mazmorras Slughorn nos confundió con un par de doxys y nos encerró en un tarrito.

—Y ahí… hablamos. —Draco parecía querer buscarle el sentido a esas palabras.

—Sí… conversamos. Creo que empiezo a recordar —y con un fruncimiento de ceño Hermione se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano. Un pinchazo empezó a molestarla a la vez que sentía que la cabeza conectaba cosas en su sitio—. Yo… tú… ¡te chupas el dedo para dormir! ¡Y te gustan los dulces! —a pesar de que no era su intención, Hermione sonó acusadora.

—¡Y tu nunca has besado a nadie! No vengas con esos cuentos de… ahh. —Lo último había sido un estallido de dolor, producto de un pinchazo repentino en la parte de delante de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué… diablos me recriminas… eso? —cortó Hermione, desestabilizada por la jaqueca que tenia—. ¿No eras tú el que estaba a punto de besarme?

—Claro, _yo_ a punto de besarte a _ti_.

—Malinterpretas mis palabras —dijo ella furiosa. Mas bien, estaba solo obstinada de tener que discutir con un dolor de cabeza. Prefería dejarlo estar, pero el espécimen con quien lidiaba no lo dejaría estar así de fácil—. Quiero decir… ¡diablos! Apenas recuerdo las cosas, ¿vale? Pero creo que fue algo de los dos. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en el olvido?

—Aunque me gustaría conformarme con tu diplomática respuesta preferiría zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas. ¿Qué se supone que pasó entre nosotros este día?

—Hablas como si hubiera pasado algo relevante —terció Hermione.

—Aunque trates de ignorarlo, ¡sí que pasó algo! Yo tampoco recuerdo con exactitud todos los detalles pero, ¡joder, Hermione! Algo habrá pasado para que ahora no me llames por el apellido, ¿no?

—Tú me salvaste —dijo ella con simpleza—. Yo te salvé. Creo que fue una especie de acuerdo tácito.

—Me encanta tu palabrería Gryffindor, la verdad. Hace que todo suene heroico cuando la verdad no lo fue —gruñó Draco irónico—. Para empezar, solo por salvar a alguien no empiezas a morrearlo.

—¡Yo no te…! ¡Ash! ¡Eres un imbécil! —estalló Hermione—. Un bipolar, o qué sé yo pero definitivamente tratar contigo es más difícil que lamerse el codo con la lengua.

Draco se le quedó viendo un momento antes de intentarlo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le bajó el brazo con un manotazo. La lengua de Draco quedó en el aire.

—¡Eres imposible! —chilló Hermione.

—¡Oye!

La discusión podría haber transcurrido un largo rato mas pero una risa maléfica (sí, maléfica como la de un maniático despiadado) resonó por todo el pasillo. Al girar, ambos chicos se encontraron con el causante de todos sus problemas, el detonante de que aquel día hubiera sido tan horrible, el mismísimo Peeves. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse por el horizonte y desde esa ala del castillo el cielo se veía de un tono malva sumamente hermoso, lo que contrastaba con los ánimos de cualquiera de los que se encontraban en ese corredor.

Draco vio a Peeves riendo y acercándose y entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en un par de rendijas llenas de odio. ¿Sería esta su oportunidad de humillarlo? Algo en su ser bullía de un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes. Tal vez fuera obra del residuo de las galletas en su tracto sanguíneo como tal vez fuera algo más: el deseo de tener una venganza dulce.

—¡Eh, Peeves! —gritó a toda voz llamando la atención del poltergeist. Por un segundo, su expresión siempre juerguista se contorsionó hasta formar una mueca de horror y sorpresa que descolocó a Draco un momento, mientras decidía si lo que había visto era verdad o solo fruto de su imaginación. Había pasado tan rápido que así parecía. Peeves volvió a poner su expresión amena y poco seria aunque había un matiz amenazador en su rostro.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si son nada menos que Malfoy y Granger. Pensé que ya a estas alturas estaríais muertos —comentó acercándose a los chicos.

—Mira que no. Afortunadamente estamos vivos y coleando —respondió Draco altanero. Peeves en sus ojos tenía encendido un fuego que aterrorizó a Hermione y la dejó helada en su sitio. Gracias al cielo, nadie pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Y cómo es que habéis sobrevivido? Creo que ha sido todo algo de mucha suerte.

—Ya ves, creo que somos un buen equipo —dijo Draco echando una mirada de soslayo a su compañera que se pregunta al mismo tiempo como Draco Malfoy cambió de actitud tan rápido.

Peeves le sostuvo la mirada a Draco unos segundos más y luego decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Dime, chica. Granger —dijo acercándose más a Hermione. Dejó de flotar hace rato y se mueve a través del suelo con sus piernas—. ¿Por qué no has dejado morir a este idiota en todo el día? Tenía entendido que os odiabais.

Como un pinchazo, Hermione escuchó la pregunta de Peeves y se dio cuenta que la respuesta era algo que aun no tenía del todo claro.

—Además, se comportó como un imbécil todo el día. ¿Acaso no te provocó dejarlo tirado a su suerte en algún momento? —siguió Peeves.

—No lo creo —respondió Hermione cuando logró hallar su voz—. A pesar de todo, sigue siendo una persona. —Dicho eso Hermione intentó conectar la mirada con Draco tratando de trasmitirle que tenía su apoyo en lo que a Peeves se trataba pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo.

De hecho, no había nada a su alrededor más que Peeves y la negrura. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando recordó que el poltergeist era capaz de hacer ilusiones de ese tipo y que todo seguía estando bien. Era solo una tortura mental.

—Claro, ¿pero no te hervían los nervios cada vez que te insultaba? ¿Qué te despreciaba, que te consideraba inferior? ¿Cómo es que habéis llegado aquí juntos?

Hermione no tenía muy claro a donde quería llegar Peeves con eso pero de un momento a otro, comenzó a ver imágenes a su alrededor. Era como el despliegue del rollo de una cámara que giraba a su alrededor. Comenzó solo captando alguna toma al azar. Ella, en tercero, dándole un derechazo a Draco en el rostro. Otra en la que Draco la insultaba en segundo y otra en cuarto. Las imágenes que sucedían eran básicamente de lo mismo. Ella y Draco riñendo, a veces con sus amigos, a veces a solas. Muchas eran de ese mismo día en la mañana.

Llegado un momento, Hermione desconectó con la realidad perdida en las imágenes. Una pregunta lejana se abría paso por su cerebro, rebotando con insistencia en las paredes del cráneo. ¿Acaso era ese Draco Malfoy de las imágenes el mismo que la había salvado de morir desangrada en un salón de pociones solitario? ¿El mismo con el que había conseguido conectar y conversar de cosas tan personales? ¿El mismo que había estado a punto de darle su primer beso?

Era imposible.

De pronto se veía incapaz de diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. De saber qué había pasado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién era en realidad Draco Malfoy?

¿El irritante compañero de curso con el que discutía con demasiada regularidad… o el chico profundo, interesante y algo amable que ella creía haber conocido ese día? Se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos con frustración. A lo lejos sentía las risas de Peeves.

—¿Confundida, Granger? —decía el espectro—. ¿Qué piensas ahora?

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las imágenes desaparecieron de la vista de Hermione y logró ver que aun se encontraba en el pasillo, ya casi amanecía, Draco estaba a unos pasos de ella y Peeves reía con malicia. Cayó de rodillas incapaz de sostenerse en sus piernas mucho más tiempo. No había nada más pesado que la confusión en su mente, lo acababa de comprobar.

Sintió como Draco se acuclillaba a su lado y le preguntaba como estaba. Lo alejó de sí misma con rapidez. No creía poder soportar más todo aquello. Sentía una opresión insoportable en el pecho.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Draco tanto o más confundido que Hermione. Se giró a ver a Peeves de nuevo y al verlo reír tan alegre supo que él era la causa de que Hermione estuviera eso—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Peeves parando de reír para aparentar una inocencia que no le pertenecía—. No hice nada, rubiecito. Solo le ayude a recordar, a ver la realidad. —Draco quería preguntar a que se refería pero Peeves continuó—. ¿Qué te parece si mientras ella ordena su mente, nos ponemos al día? Para empezar, ¿cómo lograron escapar del gato? —preguntó Peeves, famélico.

_¿El gato? ¿Qué gato?_ Se preguntó Draco un momento antes de recordar a Crookshanks. Pero ¿qué sabia Peeves de Crookshanks? Como un rompecabezas que se empezara a armar en su cerebro Draco fue conectando los puntos. Al terminar, tenía una hipótesis consistente pero ¿sería en realidad verdadera?

—¿Qué puedes saber tu de Crookshanks? —espetó a Peeves—. ¿Acaso hay algo que hayas olvidado decirnos?

—Parece que lo has entendido bastante rápido. Disculpa que me sorprenda, siempre he pensado que los rubios son tontos.

Draco apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. _No puedes hechizarlo, no puedes golpearlo. ¡Contrólate! _Se repetía a modo de mantra. Peeves seguía hablando. Al parecer le gustaba molestar y llevar a Draco a esos extremos de paciencia.

—Pero no hablemos de racismo, ¿va? Creo que tienes una idea aproximada de lo que he estado haciendo hoy. —Peeves se sentó a lo indio frente a Draco en una posición que le permitiera hablar más largo y tendido—. No ha sido fácil, para nada. Me ha traído unos cuantos dolores de cabeza pero ha sido divertidísimo.

Draco seguía viéndolo con odio sin atreverse a dirigirle una palabra.

—¡Vamos! ¿No te da curiosidad saber que he estado haciendo? Es una historia muy interesante. Creo que hasta te sacará una sonrisa en esa cara larga que siempre tienes. ¿Nada? Bueno, igual te la contaré.

»Cuando vi que tu y Granger estabais de ese tamaño se abrieron ante mí un abanico de posibilidades infinitas para divertirme —dijo Peeves expresando la extensión de ese abanico con sus pequeñas manos—. En realidad, vosotros me ayudasteis a maquinar las ideas. No estaba siquiera pensando en vosotros hasta que caísteis en la trampa del pasillo. ¿Recuerdas? Me di cuenta en ese momento de lo divertido que sería hacedlos pasar por calamidades. Me volví invisible y me decidí en seguiros. Debo admitir que una de las cosas que más me ayudó fue tu actitud. ¡Era perfecta para mis planes! ¡Cuando entraste en la mazmorras! Solo tuve dos segundos para hacer que Slughorn creyera que erais los doxys con los que había trabajado en clase.

Draco aflojó sus manos y destensó un poco sus hombros. Peeves los había encerrado en ese tarro en el salón de pociones. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho?

»Luego salí de allí con Slughorn —continuó el poltergeist—. Me dediqué a conseguir aliados. Primero intenté que Myrtle se me uniera pero solo hice que escapara llorando a otro baño. Fue en ese momento que el gato de Granger pasó a mi lado dándome otra idea. Engañarlo a él fue muy sencillo. Lo dejé pasar por el tubo de ventilación que daba al salón de pociones dándole la idea de que erais ratones. Sabía que el plan no fallaría. El gato acabaría con vosotros y si no, siempre estaba Myrtle, dispuesta a inundar cualquier baño si se le picaba solo un poco. —Peeves volvió a reír pensando que su plan era la mejor comedia del año.

Draco lo vio y se volvió a tensar. ¡Peeves había querido matarlos! ¡Por diversión! Era un maniaco. Se preguntaba porque seguiría en ese colegio. De repente, la cara de Peeves cambió por una más pasiva y con mirada evaluadora, inspeccionó a Draco.

—Lo que sigo sin comprender, es cómo pudisteis salir de todo eso. Con ese tamaño, no os daba muchas esperanzas. La verdad.

Draco sonrió ladinamente. Había algo que Peeves no había evaluado en sus planes y era la posibilidad de que ambos trabajaran juntos. Si era verdad lo que le decía, la última vez que los había visto él estaba molesto con Granger y ella estaba a medio camino de la depresión.

Pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Habían charlado. Habían hecho confesiones. Se habían ayudado mutuamente y hasta bromeaban. Y además, habían estado a solo un pelo de besarse. Eso era algo que Peeves definitivamente no había esperado. Era algo que no concebía. Que no concebía nadie. Ni siquiera él mismo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Me aclararás mi duda? Yo ya te he contado lo que hice —sonrió Peeves. Su humor era como una montaña rusa, se dijo Draco.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué descubrimos que trabajando juntos todo sería más fácil? Soy ahora yo el que te subestima, Peeves. Pensé que eras más inteligente. —El tono de Draco era acido, justo como él solía utilizar siempre que insultaba alguien. El regusto que le dejó en la lengua tenía un sabor dulzón. Le encantaba.

Peeves estalló en carcajadas.

—Entonces algo nos estaréis ocultando. Es imposible que dos personas que se hayan odiado durante tanto tiempo decidieran de pronto hacer las paces por un día.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué pretendía Peeves en realidad?

—Estar al borde de la muerte te cambia la perspectiva de la vida —respondió Draco con simpleza. Peeves solo se dedicó a observarlo divertido.

—No será que sientes algo por Granger, ¿o sí? ¿O debería decir _Hermione_?

—¿Qué? —dijo Draco arrugando el ceño—. ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Los escuché discutiendo hace un rato —dijo Peeves encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, sería interesante que me pusieras al tanto de ese casi beso… no me gustaría expandir la noticia con malas fuentes.

—Eres un imbécil… —masculló Draco entre dientes.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¿Imbécil? Créeme que cuando pasas quinientos años en este castillo escuchas de todo. Además, ¿soy yo de verdad el imbécil?

El tono en que habló Peeves era una clara sugerencia hacia Draco.

—¿Yo soy el imbécil? —estalló él—. ¡Yo no intentó matar a otras personas por diversión!

—Y además de imbécil, mal perdedor. —Peeves hizo un gesto de decepción como si Draco tuviera una enfermedad terminal incurable. Levantó la cabeza a la vez que ponía una expresión de compasión en su rostro—. Primero, eres un imbécil si ni siquiera puedes descifrar lo que sientes hacia una chica y segundo, eres aun más imbécil por haber pasado casi veinticuatro horas del tamaño de un lápiz cuando la solución era _tan_ fácil. Aunque no me quejo, me ha dado algo que hacer hoy.

Draco no hallaba que responder. Demasiada información en la mente al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo que no sabía lo que sentía por una chica? ¿Y como que había una solución para volver a la normalidad "tan" fácil? Seguro era un truco de Peeves por distraerlo. Trató de mantener la compostura y sonreír sardónicamente pero ese gesto ya no le salía.

—Y si es tan fácil esa solución por qué no nos las dices, ¿eh? —preguntó Draco y giró la cabeza buscando a Hermione para que le apoyara pero la chica en cuestión no estaba. Peeves había puesto algún truco de ilusión a su alrededor. Estaba seguro.

—Espera, espera, espera —detuvo Peeves con (por primera vez) algo de seriedad—. Que tú creas que yo soy imbécil no significa que yo lo sea, ¿sabes? No creas que te otorgaré la solución a tus problemas tan fácilmente.

Draco se quedó expectante a que Peeves siguiera.

—Ya que me habéis quitado la mayor parte de la diversión sería lógico que me ofrecierais un poco, ¿no? A cambio, os daré la solución a su pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Peeves volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Tienes? _Tenéis_ —aclaró Peeves y Draco de soslayo vio a Hermione de nuevo, sentada en el suelo y observando a Peeves con una mirada repulsiva. Se preguntó que habría escuchado.

—Solo di que tenemos que hacer —soltó Draco molesto. Pensaba que Peeves se estaba volviendo bastante irritante.

—Es algo bastante sencillo. Solo quiero que terminéis vuestra discusión de antes.

—¿Solo eso? —preguntó Hermione dudosa. Su voz, pensó Draco, se notaba algo atragantada.

—Sí, sí. Solo quiero que la terminéis. Pero venga, con algo de pasión, ¿sí? Gritad, pelead, llorad. No se valen los filtros, ¿eh? Solo deciros lo que pensáis del otro. Podéis comenzar, ni siquiera sentiréis que estoy aquí —los alentó.

Ambos muchachos intercambiaron una mirada indecisa. A simple vista no parecía algo difícil de cumplir. Además, si terminaban podrían volver a su tamaño normal de una vez por todas. Pero había algo en el aura de Peeves que inspiraba la desconfianza y les repetía en sus mentes que todo aquello era una broma. Aun así, no perdían nada intentándolo.

—Bien… este… ¿en que estábamos? —preguntó Draco llevándose una mano a la nuca. Estaba nervioso, no sabía muy bien porqué.

—Creo que discutíamos sobre el casi–beso —murmuró Hermione. Tragó grueso antes de agregar—: estabas molesto. Por algo que yo dije.

—¡No! Tú estabas molesta por algo que yo dije —refutó Draco.

—Ese no es el punto —negó Hermione y repentinamente una furia se apoderó de ella—. Por eso nunca se puede discutir contigo. Si no ganas, mínimo tienes que empatarla.

—¿Solo yo, Granger?

—¿Y volvemos a los apellidos? Creí que habíamos superado esa etapa.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo exactamente? ¿Antes o después de que casi te besara?

Hermione bufó de desesperación.

—Mira, creo que antes de hablar de eso deberíamos aclarar otros asuntos.

—¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

—Primero, ¿qué pasó para que dejáramos de ser Granger y Malfoy?

Draco la vio arrugando los labios, pensativo. Al menos tenía razón. Nunca podrían terminar una conversación de ese estilo sin primero aclarar otras cosas menos importantes. Mucho tenía que ver que inconscientemente, siempre estuvieran tratando de aplazar lo del casi–beso. Hermione se había dado cuenta de eso y había propuesto su brillante idea. Maldita sabelotodo, siempre dos pasos más adelante que todos.

—No lo sé. Las estrellas se alinearon de una manera diferente…

—Seriedad, Malfoy. Seriedad.

—¿Y yo soy el que vuelve a lo de los apellidos? Eres bastante incoherente si te lo propones, Granger.

Tirarse de los pelos era la opción menos descabellada que a Hermione se le ocurría para descargar su frustración.

—Tú fuiste el primero en hacerlo —recordó Hermione de pronto haciendo que la expresión confiada de Draco desapareciera de su rostro—. Cuando yo… cuando estábamos en el salón de pociones escapando de Crookshanks.

—Pero eso solo fue por la adrenalina del momento —terció él—. Después tu dijiste mi nombre.

—Y luego tu de nuevo.

—Y tu también.

—Creo que… —empezó a decir Hermione poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla en actitud pensativa—. Creo que no deberíamos discutir el qué si no el por qué. ¿Por qué me salvaste?

—Siento que ya hemos tenido esta conversación —murmuró Draco. Sentía una especie de _Déjà vu _aunque no recordaba mucho más que lo que ya habían reconstruido Hermione y él unos minutos antes.

—Responde. Y esta vez el cuentito de "porque no merezco ir a Azkaban" no se vale.

—Porque tenía una deuda contigo, ¿qué no es obvio? Ya te he dicho que no me gusta tener deudas con nadie.

—Si estamos hablando de las veces que yo te "salvé" ya habías cubierto bien esa cuota —dijo Hermione con calma—. Por favor, _Draco_. ¿Te hez muy difícil hablar con sinceridad? ¿Acaso yo me he andado con rodeos a la hora de decirte la verdad? Yo. —cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba de repente recordando el momento en que habían estado a punto de besarse. La atmosfera, la conversación que había tenido antes… un pinchazo, producto de la pequeña resaca que había quedado de las galletas, empezó a atenazarle el cerebro pero ella siguió forzándose a ahondar en su laguna de recuerdos. Un poco más… ya casi lo tenía…

_«—No es agradable ver a morir a alguien que te importa —susurró ella._

—_¿Y yo te importo? —preguntó Draco sin caber en su asombro._

—_De alguna extraña e incomprensible manera, sí —suspiró Hermione—. Y no preguntes porque… ni yo misma lo sé.»_

—Yo ahora lo sé —dijo con una exhalación al abrir los ojos apenas un segundo después de cerrarlos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco confuso. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos de los de Hermione.

—Dime algo, ¿yo te importo? Quiero decir, si yo muriera o si me pasara algo… malo, ¿qué sentirías?

Draco se quedó atónito. Podría haber contestado cualquier cosa, claro, pero en los ojos de su interlocutora estaba marcada la frase _Habla con sinceridad_. ¿Qué diría entonces? Un centenar de respuestas evasoras se acumularon en su mente pero ya había dejado que Hermione viera demasiado de su alma como para ocultar la verdad a estas alturas. Se decantó entonces, y que Merlín viera este acto de redención desde donde fuera que se encontrara, por la verdad.

—Sí. Sí me importas —dijo en voz alta. Todavía se preguntaba de donde estaba sacando fuerzas para decir aquello—. Quiero decir, cuando te salvé… joder, es difícil de explicar —exclamó subiendo los brazos para revolverse el mojado, aplastado, sucio y ya desordenado cabello platinado—. Es que… no estaba pensando precisamente en que te debía algo o si era moralmente correcto —bufó con frustración—. Yo… no quería perderte. A ti.

El corazón de Hermione dejó de latir con las últimas dos palabras de Draco. Cuando volvió a sentir su pulso, creía que se le saldría del pecho y la cosa fue definitivamente a peor cuando Draco dio un paso al frente. Se vio los pies antes de subir la mirada. Parecía nervioso.

—Antes de este día —comenzó a decir en un susurro— no pensé que podría soportar estar contigo más de lo necesario. Pensaba que eras insoportable (y en parte lo eres no digo que no) y que te creías superior a todos solo por ser amiga de Potter.

Hermione sonrió solo un poco ante eso. Sentía las mejillas ligeramente azoradas. Se preguntó como hacia Draco para mantenerse tan impasible en esa situación

—Creía que te odiaba. No, te odiaba —continuó Draco—. Pero no sabía por qué. ¿Por ser amiga de Potter y Weasley? ¿Por ser Gryffindor? ¿Por ser una san… hija de muggles? —A Hermione no le pasó por alto la corrección en el último instante—. Son razones estúpidas para odiar a alguien. Creo que hoy conocí por fin a Hermione Granger y… me di cuenta que no es tan mala como parece.

Draco la vio directamente a los ojos. Trataba de medir su reacción. ¿Habría hablado de más? ¿Estaría pareciendo un tonto en esos momentos? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? pero lo más importante: ¿Por qué debería preocuparle eso si era la pura verdad? Bueno, si Granger pasaba un solo segundo más en silencio la golpearía. ¿Por qué coño no reaccionaba?

—Yo… —dijo al cabo la chica. Parecía tratar de buscar las palabras correctas—. Creo que me pasó lo mismo —asintió.

Las mejillas se le colorearon de un tono rosado que a Draco le pareció adorable. Maldita sea. Adorable de nuevo. Debería empezar a olvidar esas palabras mariconas.

—Ya sé porque me importas también y porque no me importaría ayudarte de nuevo, Draco —murmuró Hermione. El sol se estaba levantando, algunos pájaros ya cantaban en las afueras del castillo con tonos melodiosos y una luz dorada empezaba a inundar el pasillo. Draco se quedó expectante esperando que Hermione continuara. Los segundos empezaban a tornársele eternos. Al final la chica habló con una voz dulce y comprensiva, de esas que ponen las maestras especialmente cariñosas—. Porque te quiero.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

_Despierta Draco que te acaba de decir que te quiere._ Era la voz de Pansy en su cerebro de nuevo solo que esta vez Draco estaba seguro que no era Pansy, que era él mismo. Tragó en seco. ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Hermione Granger; la eterna prefecta perfecta, la hija perdida de McGonagall, la heroína de Gryffindor, la santa amiga de Potter; le había dicho a él: Draco Malfoy; su otrora peor enemigo y príncipe de las serpientes; que lo quería? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Una parte de su cerebro empezó a mandarle señales de alerta. Que era una broma, que había escuchado mal, que se molestara. Que aquello era malo. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser malo algo que se había sentido tan bien?

Además de su madre (y en ocasiones una que otra chica) nadie le había dicho a Draco que lo quería. No tan abiertamente por lo menos. Y si lo había hecho, no recordaba que fuera un momento tan genial. Tan gratificante, tan glorioso. La verdad no hallaba palabras para describir la sensación de flotar en una nube que le concedían esas simples palabras. Se sentía en algo parecido al estado alfa.

—Yo… yo también te quiero, Hermione —contestó aclarándose la garganta. Para alguien que nunca había tenido la necesidad de decir esas palabras le era difícil hacerlo pero, siempre había una primera vez, ¿no?

Hermione sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa se apagó. Vio a Draco directamente antes de hablar.

—Lamentablemente, eso no resuelve el asunto del beso. O el casi–beso, en realidad —dijo—. Yo quiero a Harry, y quiero a Ron. También a Neville inclusive pero no por eso…

—¿Intentas besarlos? —completó Draco sombrío. La nube en la que yacía hace unos segundos desapareció.

—Exacto.

—Creo que entiendo tu punto. —De pronto Draco parecía devastado. Y por primera vez en las últimas veinticuatro horas nada tenía que ver tener el tamaño de Alicia al entrar en el país de las maravillas—. Más bien, me gustaría agregar algo. —Hermione esperó al que él empezara—. En todo este día, han pasado cosas que nunca imaginé que podría llegar a vivir. Y estuviste en la mayoría de ellas. ¿Crees que podremos olvidar algún día eso?

—Desearía que eso fuera posible —suspiró Hermione afligida—. De todas maneras, fue un placer conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Por lo menos durante un solo día.

—Y creo que conocer a la Hermione Granger real y humana fue algo estupendo.

Hermione bajó los hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Estamos hablando como si no nos volveremos a ver nunca. —Arrugó el ceño contrariada—. ¿Olvidas que aun tenemos un año entero en Hogwarts por delante?

—¿Entonces los correcto sería olvidar lo que pasó y volver a la rutina habitual del odio mutuo? —arriesgó Draco.

—No creo eso. ¿Qué te parece si lo guardamos como un secreto? Si salimos de esta volveremos a ser los mismos ante todos, por supuesto, pero siempre tendremos en cuenta que entre nosotros las cosas no son iguales.

—Creo que es lo mejor —aprobó Draco. Luego volvió a su tono arrogante de siempre—. Acéptalo, Hermione. Lo nuestro nunca funcionaria.

Y Hermione, riendo ante el comentario y movida por alguna otra cosa, tal vez fruto de su desesperado inconsciente, se lanzó a los brazos de Draco y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que el rubio devolviera el gesto. Estuvieron así un rato solo inhalando la esencia del otro, embargados de una extraña sensación de comodidad hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por un carraspeo. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de otras veces, la inoportuna intervención de Peeves no molestó a Draco. Solo se sintió vacio cuando Hermione se separó de él deteniendo la corriente eléctrica que lo recorría.

—Excelente conversación, la verdad. —Aplaudió—. Toda una demostración del verdadero poder de las palabras. —Se giró a ver a Draco rápidamente enviándole una mirada petulante y cargada de significado—. Por eso siempre digo: confiad en Peeves. Él sabe lo que hace.

Peeves se acomodó la chaqueta y se paseó alrededor de los chicos. Sonrió y esta vez su sonrisa era algo bastante extraño: parecía una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, no de burla como solía tener.

—Bien, bien, creo que os debo algo, ¿no?

La mente de ambos muchachos, embotadas por completo en lo acontecido hace pocos minutos trabajó a la velocidad de la luz para recordar qué era aquello. La solución a uno de sus problemas y en esos momentos, el más insignificante. Ser del tamaño de un lápiz. Prestaron atención a las palabras de Peeves.

—Yo cumplo siempre mi palabra, deberíais saberlo. Por eso, os daré la solución. Pero prestadme atención. No creáis que ya casi lo tenéis. El maestro Peeves también sabe como alargar su juego, aunque solo le queden pocas piezas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Hermione.

—Les diré un acertijo en clave. Encontrar la respuesta los hará volver a su tamaño normal. Espero de verdad que no falléis. Es la única oportunidad que os daré.

—Solo habla —masculló Draco. Peeves sonrió, esta vez con su socarronería de siempre y comenzó un cantico en una voz armoniosa que desentonaba totalmente con su personalidad.

_«Escucha con atención y la respuesta encontrarás  
><em>_La clave en todo esto es al principio buscar.  
><em>_Fastuoso no es, alegre tampoco  
><em>_¿Opresará el mago al que se lo hace todo?»_

Al terminar, Peeves empezó a desaparecerse hasta volverse totalmente invisible, dejando a Draco y Hermione en las mismas condiciones y con un nuevo problema que solventar.

—Putísimo Peeves.

No hace falta que diga quien dijo eso, ¿cierto?

**[Continuará…]**

* * *

><p>Espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestra entrega semanal de "Del tamaño de un lápiz". Cualquier cosita, ya sabéis. Allá abajo en mi botón favorito.<p>

*_Ahora el mensaje de la autora:_

Chicas, mujeres, amigas:

Es para mí un honor y una situación de gran satisfacción saber que todas habéis llegado hasta aquí sin morir de aburrimiento en el intento. Y es un placer nostálgico comentaros que el próximo capítulo es el final. No entréis en pánico antes de tiempo, por favor. Sé que alguna dirá que ya era hora, que esto se hacía eterno como también habrá alguna que siente que todo fue demasiado corto. Pues yo entro en ese último grupo, si soy sincera.

Desde el principio tenía en mente que esto a la larga no me tomaría ni doce capítulos. Dicho y hecho, organicé todo de esa manera que había planeado para no agobiarme de mas agregando situaciones que no tuviesen nada que ver con la historia para salir del paso. Igual que escribir historias más largas no me va, aunque es una de las cosas que más me gustaría hacer. La cosa es que esta historia ya NO daba para más, y eso que estuve en varias ocasiones estirando todo para alargar la historia pero ya es logísticamente imposible continuar. Ya Draco y Hermione tuvieron LA conversación (¡que es lo más complicado que he escrito en mi vida!) y ya han pasado por muchísimas cosas juntos, algunas de las cuales atentan directamente con sus derechos humanos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Para mi tienen siete vidas como Voldemort. Pero eso ya es otro cuento.

La cosa es, que ya han madurado lo suficiente.

Tengo una teoría, que por lo menos para mí, hace creíble que Draco y Hermione empezasen a "gustarse" o no sé cómo llamarlo. ¿Alguna recuerda como se formó el trío? Pues para las de mala memoria la aventura que tuvieron Harry, Ron y Hermione con el troll en primer año fue lo que los unió y los hizo ser el inseparable trío dorado. Entonces ¿por qué si en diez minutos se creó una amistad de años en veinticuatro horas (llenas de confesiones, problemas y altibajos) no se podía crear una relación medianamente amorosa? Que si ellos se odiaban, que si Draco era un idiota, que si eran como agua y aceite… ¿pero acaso no pasaba lo mismo con el mágico trío? Y mira tú adonde fueron a parar.

Por eso, creo que un día ha sido tiempo suficiente para iniciar _algo _entre estos dos.

Pero bueno, mucho bla bla bla y nada de nada xD Comentemos el capitulo. Mis disculpas para las que me pidieron mejores escenas de cuando están borrachos. De verdad no hallé como eso entraría en este capítulo, aunque lo intenté. De veritas; pero al final lo borré porque era horroespantoso :( Igual lo del gato es un fragmento de aquellas escenas y ya por ahí podéis ver lo mal que escribo a la gente borracha.

Pero bueno. ¿Qué os pareció la conversación? O la discusión o el intercambio que tuvieron estos dos. ¿Entendible o confuso? ¿Alguna esperaba la aparición de Peeves? ¡Tenía que aparecer! Y fijaros en la frase que él dice de "confiad en Peeves, siempre sabe lo que hace". Tiene mucho más trasfondo del que aparenta.

¿Y qué me decís sobre la primera escena en las que ellos están medio resacosos? En fin, hay muchas cosas que podéis comentar sobre este capítulo, ¿a que si? Y ¿alguien podrá ser capaz de resolver el acertijo de Peeves? Tenéis una semana para ver si lográis acertarlo. Tened en cuenta que me he costado horrores hacerlo en rima y además de una manera que pueda ser entendible por nuestros protagonistas.

Hoy no tengo nada más que decir (además de _Vaya que nota tan larga_). ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! :* ¡Besos!


	11. Capitulo 10

Jo, jo, jo. Hola chicas, este capítulo. tendrá una mega recomendación musical (para aquellas quienes le prestan atención a esto) para tratar de darle un ambiente "épico". O apoteósico, ¿para qué mentirnos? **The Call**, de Regina Spektor. Es de la banda sonora de El príncipe Caspian. Y también, **Arms**, de Christina Perri. Podéis alternarlas o solo escuchar una. O no escuchar ninguna, ya qué.

Nos vemos abajo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10:<strong>

**El que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de volver a su tamaño normal.**

_«Escucha con atención y la respuesta encontrarás__  
>La clave en todo esto es al principio buscar.»<em>

—Al principio buscar —susurró Hermione—. Al principio, al principio —repitió pensativa—. ¿Pero cuál principio?

—Maldito Peeves. Es un hijo de puta descarado…

—¿El principio de este día?

—…ratas. La mierda es mejor que él…

—¿El principio de qué?

—…gilipollas, energúmeno de quinta…

Hermione arrugó el ceño. Draco la estaba estresando, del verbo si–seguía–así–lo–asesinaba–ella–misma. No paraba de caminar de un lado a otro mientras despotricaba con una sarta de insultos cada vez más amplia (y a veces hasta en otros idiomas) a Peeves.

—¿Podrías por favor, hacer silencio? Tu magnifico léxico no ayuda precisamente a descubrir el acertijo.

—¿Segura que es solo mi léxico el que no te deja pensar? —preguntó Draco descansando parte de su cólera en ella. Hermione no se inmutó por ello.

Ella sabía que Draco estaba furioso por la pseudo traición de Peeves pero también sabía que entre más rápido se descargara más rápido la ayudaría a resolver el acertijo que les había dejado el poltergeist para encontrar la solución a sus problemas. Bueno, solo a su problema de tamaño. Todos los otros problemas (que realmente se resumían en uno) tendrían que ser dejados para luego.

Pero no era tan fácil de decir que de hacer. Como todo lo que le pasaba con Draco Malfoy, pensó Hermione recordando la frase que había sido casi su mantra durante ese día. Aun tenia la conversación que habían tenido sobre sus… sentimientos muy fresca en la mente y esa era la principal razón de su desconcentración. Era obvio que la respuesta al acertijo era fácil pero tan embotada estaba ella recordando las confesiones repentinas, los "te quiero" atropellados y la cálida sensación de sentirse en unos brazos seguros que toda su lógica se dispersaba y no lograba enfocarse en lo más básico.

Suspiró de frustración y se sentó en el piso justo en frente de Draco. La luz del día ya estaba bastante avanzada y un lejano murmullo se sentía a través de las paredes. El colegio estaba despertando y ellos todavía seguían del tamaño de un lápiz y con muchísimos más problemas que el día anterior. Recordó de pronto una vez en la que su madre le dijo que las cargas más pesadas que se llevan en la vida siempre son las de nuestras decisiones y ella había decidido enrollarse con Draco Malfoy (por llamarlo de alguna forma) justo ese día. Aunque claro, de ninguna otra manera y en ningún otro día aquello hubiera sido posible.

Un nudo se atoró en su garganta mientras pensaba en lo ridículo de su situación. ¿Acaso ella sentía algo verdaderamente importante por Draco Malfoy? ¿Era su amigo? ¿Su enemigo? ¿Su peor es nada? ¿Su amor platónico? ¿Qué era exactamente Draco Malfoy para ella? Pues de seguro era la razón de esa opresión en su pecho y la tristeza en todo su cuerpo. Ya estaban a punto de separarse y de volver a su tamaño normal. ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz por ello?

_Porque descubriste que sentías algo por Draco_ —comentó una voz en su mente—, _y no quieres perderlo. No ahora que al fin lo tienes._

¿Era eso verdad? ¿Su voz, la voz de su alma, tenía razón?

Daba igual. ¿Qué importaba si sentía algo por Draco Malfoy? ¿De qué servía sentir algo que nunca saldría bien? Peeves se lo había recordado: le había mostrado todo lo que Draco Malfoy había hecho durante su vida y que no era exactamente el patrón de la buena conducta.

¿Pero por qué le dolía tanto saber que se separaría de él tan pronto? O sería mejor preguntarse: ¿por qué le dolía tanto el pecho, al saber que no podían estar juntos? Sonrió con nostalgia y sintió como una escurridiza lágrima caía por su mejilla. Apretó los ojos para contener las demás y se limpió con una mano la mejilla húmeda. Por extraño que le pareciera, creía saber la respuesta.

Estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Se sentía como Julieta, la protagonista de una de las historias de amor más clásicas del mundo muggle. Estaba destinada a amar a un hombre que no le estaba permitido amar. Sus amigos le odian, la familia de él la desprecia. Hasta se podría decir que ellos mismos no se soportan, ¿pero no hacen todos esos factores, el hecho de que es algo prohibido, mucho más romántica su situación?

Hermione bufó levantando la cabeza. Eso de los amores prohibidos nunca podría resultar en algo bueno. Si no, ahí estaban Romeo y Julieta, en su lecho de muerte para demostrarlo. Tendría que vivir aceptando que Draco Malfoy no era más que un amor platónico, algo que nunca podría ser y que lamentablemente seria la decisión más pesada que haría en su vida. Punto.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Draco con una voz preocupada. Hermione se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo con angustia desde hace un rato y se preguntó por qué de todos los hombres que habían en el mundo ella tendría que haberse enamorado de ese ser. Aunque tampoco era para tanto. Parecía realmente preocupado por ella y eso era algo que Hermione apreciaba.

—No… —respondió Hermione quitándole importancia con una mano—. Estoy bien, es solo que… no he hallado la respuesta del acertijo de Peeves.

—Ah, eso —asintió Draco con un tono monótono y distante—. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo?

—Vale. No digo que no a eso.

—¿Tienes alguna suposición? ¿Algo que creas que pueda ser la respuesta?

—No realmente —contestó Hermione—. Aun estoy intentando descifrar que quiere decir lo de_ «la clave en todo esto es al principio buscar.»_

—¿Entonces porque no intentas con las otras frases? ¿Recuerdas el acertijo completo?

—Por supuesto —asintió Hermione con primor. Parecía un poco mas altiva. Pero solo un poco—. _Escucha con atención y la respuesta encontrarás__ / __La clave en todo esto es al principio buscar.__ / __Fastuoso no es, alegre tampoco__ / __¿Opresará el mago al que se lo hace todo? —_recitó de memoria.

Draco dedicó tres segundos a admirar la prodigiosa mente de Hermione antes de maquinar alguna cosa.

—¿Opresará el mago al que lo hace todo? —atinó a decir luego de un momento.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué quiere decir eso exactamente. ¿Es algo que hace todo por un mago? ¿O alguien? Podría ser desde un fabricante de varitas hasta la magia misma.

—Pero debe ser algo que no es ni fastuoso, ni alegre.

—Si es un objeto inanimado ya cumple con esos requisitos —apuntó Hermione.

Draco lo sopesó unos instantes. Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero no se le ocurría que decir.

—Entonces —dijo—, debe ser algo vivo. Algo que aunque esté vivo y animado no esté alegre ni sea bonito.

—¿Pero qué cuadraría entonces con la parte de "en el principio buscar"? —Hermione no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer todavía, y se preguntó fugazmente si su inconsciente se esforzaba en alejar la respuesta de ella para alargar el tiempo pasado con Draco al máximo.

—No lo sé. —Draco chasqueó la lengua consternado antes de insultar a Peeves unas siete veces sin respirar siquiera.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sentía que estaba tan cerca la respuesta, tan obvia a sus ojos. Como un recuerdo de momento recordó como hace muchos años, ella entró con Harry a un cuarto del que solo podrían salir resolviendo un acertijo de pociones. Ella lo resolvió fácilmente y se jactó ante Harry de saber que en una prueba de lógica muchos magos perecerían. Pues ahora estaba casi en la misma situación, solo que con diferente compañía y con otro propósito.

Necesitaba resolver un acertijo. Y ella era muy buena en lógica y en pensar con objetividad en situaciones peliagudas. Si tan solo pudiera leer, ver escrito en papel el acertijo, y fusionar las palabras con su mente para darles un diferente significado que dichas oralmente pudieran perder, todo sería más sencillo…

¡Eso era! ¡Ya lo tenía!

Con agilidad y una nueva motivación ordenó en su mente, verso tras verso, uno debajo del otro, todo el acertijo. El resultado daba algo esto.

_Escucha con atención y la respuesta encontrarás__  
><em>_La clave en todo esto es al principio buscar.__  
><em>_Fastuoso no es, alegre tampoco__  
><em>_¿Opresará el mago al que se lo hace todo?_

Y si lo que Peeves pretendía al decirles que buscaran al principio era que buscaran al principio del cantico y no al principio de un momento de sus vidas, la respuesta había estado, literalmente, bajo sus narices, todo este tiempo.

—¡Lo tengo! —chilló Hermione emocionada. Draco giró para ver el brillo en los ojos de la chica y esperó expectante una respuesta—. Dime, por favor, la primera letra de cada verso del acertijo.

Draco se extrañó ante tal petición pero hizo lo que la chica pedía.

—E… —hizo una pausa revisando las siguientes palabras y frases—. Ele… Efe… O. E–L–F–O —repitió y cayó en la cuenta de algo—. ¡Elfo! Los elfos domésticos pueden devolvernos a la normalidad, ¿cierto?

—Si —sonrió Hermione—. La respuesta era tan fácil… solo había que… ooohh.

Hermione gritó de sorpresa y jubilo cuando Draco la levantó en volandas del suelo y la hizo girar sobre sí misma.

—¡Lo resolviste, Hermione! ¡Podremos volver a nuestro tamaño normal en cuestión de minutos! —gritó Draco mientras la bajaba.

Ella se azoró, siempre tan modesta. Vio como en los ojos del rubio brillaba la alegría y se preguntó si él estaba consciente de que en minutos ellos volverían a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado ese día. Y si en el caso de estarlo no sentía la misma nostalgia que ella. Posiblemente no. Lo más probable era que ella se estuviese ahogando en un vaso de agua mientras que él seguro estaba contando los segundos que le quedaban para olvidarla.

¿Y si era eso? ¿Si lo único que quería Draco era olvidarla? Vamos, él le había dicho que le importaba y que la quería luego pero… oh por Dios. Hermione en ese momento se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

¡Había comparado sus sentimientos por Draco con los de Harry y Ron! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no creía en la regla tacita de nunca comparar la amistad con… bueno, con el amor? Tonta, tonta, tonta. Tal vez eso había hecho que (en el caso tal, que el rubio albergara sentimientos similares a los de ella) Draco desistiera y pasara a cosas más vitales. Era como si le hubiera dicho que no había más caramelos de menta a un niño. El niño se entristecería pero lo superaría y preguntaría por los caramelos de fresa en cambio.

Era oficial: lo había arruinado. En el caso tal de que hubiera podido haber algo alguna vez.

¿Pero por qué se molestaba tanto, eh? ¿Acaso no había asegurado solo hace unos minutos que entre ella y Draco (representantes mortales de la teoría del agua y el aceite) no podría haber nunca nada? O por lo menos nada que no trajera consecuencias horribles para ellos y sus amigos y familiares. Y la sociedad mágica en general. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

—Eh… —murmuró Draco sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. Entonces… ¿Quién llamará al elfo?

Hermione lanzó todos sus razonamientos y preguntas existenciales lejos de su mente y se concentró en las palabras del chico frente a ella. ¿Estaba preguntando quien sería el indicado para llamar a un elfo? ¿Qué diablos…?

—Cualquiera de nosotros puede hacerlo, ¿no? —Draco se encogió de hombros. Hermione continuó—. Puedo hacerlo yo —resolvió ella.

Draco no pareció molesto ante eso. Ni feliz, ni nada. Su expresión había vuelto a la indiferencia habitual y a Hermione no se le pasó por alto. ¿Tan cerca del final volverían al principio? Era irónico. Pero si así lo quería el rubio, y si así había dejado en claro ella —tonta e inconscientemente—, no podía evitarlo. Respiró profundamente y llamó el nombre del único elfo de Hogwarts que conocía.

—Dobby.

El elfo apareció con un sonoro _¡crac!_ en medio del pasillo. Vio rápidamente a ambos lados antes de bajar la mirada y posarla en Hermione. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ya de por si grandes ojos y se acuclilló hasta quedar a la altura de la chica.

—Señorita Granger. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —preguntó el elfo con su voz chillona.

—Es una larga historia, Dobby. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—En lo que sea, señorita Granger. Dobby siempre estará dispuesto a ayudar a Harry Potter y sus amigos.

Hermione sonrió de lado antes de dirigirle una mirada a Draco. Él miraba al elfo con una mirada escéptica como si englobarlo en el término de "Harry Potter y sus amigos" fuera casi un insulto. El elfo pareció entonces darse cuenta que quien estaba junto a la chica no era nadie más que el hijo de sus antiguos dueños. Abrió los ojos y un pequeño tambaleo hizo que se echara un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué sucede, Dobby? ¿Puedes devolvernos a nuestro tamaño normal? —inquirió Hermione insegura al ver la flaqueza de la criatura.

Dobby pareció pensárselo un poco antes de acercarse a Hermione y posando una mano ahuecada sobre su cabeza (como si estuviera susurrándole algo al oído) le murmuró a Hermione:

—¿De verdad desea la señorita Granger que Dobby… pues… que Dobby ayude al señor Mal–Malfoy?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la chica durante un segundo pero luego de caer en la cuenta del lejano vínculo que unía a esos dos supo que la situación podría irse de sus manos si no actuaba rápido.

—Oh, Dobby. No es lo que piensas. Sí quiero que ayudes a Draco. —Hermione casi podía palpar la poca convicción en su propia voz. Dobby se alejó un poco de ella con una mirada entre la confusión y el arrepentimiento y ambos vieron a Draco que se miraba las uñas de las manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Oh vaya —dijo con fingida sorpresa—. Os acordasteis que sigo aquí. Pensé que decir secretos en público era considerado de mala educación.

Hermione giró los ojos. A veces el rubio podía hacer comentarios tan idiotas… pero pensaba que ya se estaba acostumbrando al humor acido del chico porque hasta un toque de gracia podía encontrarle.

—Realmente estábamos planeando como castrarte dolorosa y lentamente pero ¡rayos! —Hermione chasqueó la lengua con falsa frustración—. Creo que ahora que lo sabes será difícil hacerlo.

Él la vio con una cara de pocos amigos pero Hermione solo se encogió de hombros. Había ganado ese round y ¡oh, sorpresa! Estaban volviendo a sus comportamientos "normales". Es decir, los de antes de hacerse pequeños. Eso debería ser algo positivo, ¿no?

¿No?

No, se dijo Hermione con tristeza porque eso significaba que se separaría de Draco.

—Ya… Dobby. Entonces, ¿puedes o no puedes devolvernos a la normalidad? —preguntó Hermione al elfo antes de volver a volcar sus pensamientos en un canal autodepresivo.

Dobby vio a Draco como si aun no se fiara del todo en él y viendo directamente a Hermione (y fallando en su intento de ignorar a Draco sutilmente) asintió.

—Pero señorita Granger. ¿Segura? Es Draco Malfoy, ¿recuerda? Creo que a Harry Potter no le agrada especialmente —dijo Dobby tratando de mostrarle a Hermione su punto de vista—. Y a Dobby tampoco —agregó bajito.

—Oh, vamos elfo —exclamó Draco subiendo las manos con desesperación—. ¿No puedes simplemente hacer tu trabajo y cumplir órdenes?

Hermione giró la cabeza demasiado tarde como para que el rubio entendiera su expresión de cállate–ya–mismo.

El pecho de Dobby se infló de pronto y su expresión se endureció. Hermione se dio cuenta en ese entonces que Dobby cargaba algunos pares de medias que ella había cosido y los zapatos que Ron le había regalado. Su aspecto era de lo más pintoresco.

—Señor Malfoy. Dobby debe recordarle que él ya no sirve mas para la familia Malfoy porque Dobby… es… un elfo… libre.

—Ya… claro. —Draco hizo una pausa—. ¡Ya recuerdo! Tú trabajabas para nuestra familia. No estaba seguro pero tenías algo familiar. Ni falta que nos haces realmente.

—Lo que Draco intenta decir…

—¡Claro! Vosotros los magos no tenéis compasión por nosotros los elfos. Solo Harry Potter ha tratado a Dobby como un igual…

—Yo tengo una organización que se llama P.E.D…

—Harry Potter ha sido el héroe de muchos, lamento informarte. No creas que por eso te aprecie más. A fin de cuentas eres solo un elfo.

—¿Solo un elfo?

Y la discusión hubiera podido discurrir un rato más si Hermione no hubiera agarrado el único zapato que le quedaba y se lo hubiera estampado a Draco en la cara. Con muy buena puntería, cabe decir.

—¿Podéis parar, por amor al cielo? —gritó—. Dobby, sé lo que piensas y sé que no quieres ayudar a Draco pero piensa en la oportunidad que te dio Harry de cambiar y ser libre. ¿Acaso él no se merece lo mismo?

El elfo la vio reticente con sus acuosos ojos abiertos de par en par. Veía a Draco sombríamente pero asintió ante las palabras de Hermione. Esta se volteó a ver al chico (que tenia roja casi toda la cara por el zapatazo) y volvió asumir su voz de mando.

—Y tu, Draco–idiota–Malfoy. ¿Acaso este día no te ha enseñado suficiente sobre los prejuicios que no deberías tener? Dobby es un elfo libre en toda regla y algún día, todos lo serán. Nada te da el derecho de despreciarlo porque al contrario, puede hacer magia muy superior a la de un mago.

Draco se quedó en silencio antes sus palabras. Hermione no esperó a que este hiciera un gesto de respuesta sino que simplemente se giró a ver a Dobby con una sonrisa.

—Disculpa Dobby. Creo que ahora si podemos hablar de nuestro problema —dijo—. Esta mañana… bueno, la mañana de ayer —corrigió—, por un error sin importancia —aclaró, gesto que Draco agradeció pues significaba que para ella ya eso era pasado pisado—, nos hicimos de este tamaño. Pasamos todo el día buscando ayuda pero no lo logramos. Por eso te pedimos, que si no es algo muy difícil para ti, nos devolvieras a la normalidad.

—Bien, Dobby os ayudara —dijo Dobby—. Dobby puede hacerlo. No es complicado.

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

—Juro… no, juramos que te lo compensaremos de algún modo —prometió.

—No hace falta, señorita Granger —le restó importancia Dobby—. Aunque, hay un elfo en las cocinas que cree que Dobby no puede ser un elfo libre. Me gustaría que bajara alguna vez para aclararle mi situación.

Hermione rió.

—Lo haré —dijo con una sonrisa. Dobby sonrió a su vez (o compuso una mueca en su cara que pretendía ser una sonrisa) y se alejó un poco de los chicos.

—Necesito que os pongáis juntos. No os preocupéis, no os pasará nada. Dobby ha usado este hechizo muchas veces para agrandar las raciones de comida.

Draco se contuvo de aclarar que si pretendía tratarlos como comida se metiera sus hechizos por otra parte de su anatomía nada agradable de conocer y solo se limitó a acercarse a Hermione y colocarse todo lo cerca que podía de la chica sin tener que llegar a tocarla. No creía poder soportar el ramalazo de electricidad y la sensación de calidez que le proporcionaba Hermione una vez más.

Dobby les indicó un par de instrucciones mas y justo después hizo chasquear sus dedos observándolos con concentración.

Tanto Draco como Hermione fueron conscientes de cómo a medida que crecían se iban separando del suelo. Las articulaciones comenzaron a dolerles un poco por la estirada tan abrupta que estaban sufriendo pero no duró mucho. En menos de veinte segundos el efecto del hechizo había parado y se encontraban viendo a Dobby desde arriba. Como siempre había sido.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dobby, gracias! —exclamó Hermione poniéndose de rodillas para abrazar al elfo. Este se ruborizó ante el gesto así que desvió su mirada encontrándose con la mirada del rubio que veía la situación en general.

Draco vio al elfo dos segundos antes de asentir en señal de agradecimiento.

—Eh… Hermione, lo vas a matar —le indicó a la chica con calma y dirigiendo una media sonrisa al elfo, gesto que no duró más que un parpadeo.

Hermione se separó del elfo con una sonrisa y se levantó lentamente, como comprobando, a medida que lo hacía, que de verdad había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Gracias Dobby —repitió.

—Creo que Dobby tiene que irse a terminar sus deberes del día. Un placer ayudarle, señorita Granger —vio a Draco y con un gesto de respeto se despidió de él—. Señor Malfoy.

Y se esfumó, dejando a ambos chicos en el solitario pasillo.

Hermione no perdió tiempo para bajar la mirada antes de ver al chico, la valentía Gryffindor qué. No se dio tiempo en pensar en eso tampoco antes de agacharse a agarrar algo que vio en el suelo bastante curioso. Era su zapato. El zapato en cuestión cabía en el espacio entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. El que le había lanzado hace solo minutos a Draco. Sonrió y se lo mostró al chico.

Él rio al ver con precisión de que se trataba.

—Ahora que lo veo, parece un zapato inofensivo —dijo burlón—. Lástima que hace un rato no lo fuera. —Y se empezó a masajear la zona golpeada.

—Supongo que un lo siento no es suficiente disculpa, ¿o sí?

Ambos rieron, faena que se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más común y natural a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Toma, quédatelo —dijo Hermione cogiendo la mano de Draco y depositando el pequeño zapato ahí en un gesto que hizo que el rubio sintiera ramalazos de adrenalina subiéndole por la espina dorsal. Además, por la naturalidad con la que Hermione lo hacía, como si cogerle de la mano y regalarle algo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Gracias —respondió él cerrando la mano y luego metiendo el pequeño objeto dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Y a que viene esto, de todas maneras?

—Así tendrás una prueba de todo lo que pasamos hoy —respondió Hermione, conteniendo el impulso de su lengua de dejar escapar un "y para que no me olvides".

Draco ladeó la cabeza a un lado, como midiendo a la chica una vez más. ¿Qué era lo que tenia ella que le atraía tanto? ¿Por qué sus pensamientos ya no podían dar marcha atrás? Desearía poder seguir odiándola como antes pero era imposible. Por increíble que pareciese, creía que estaba enamorado. Y de Hermione Granger para mas colmo.

Él y Hermione se vieron a los ojos una vez más. Hermione sonrió con tirantez, Draco no le devolvió la sonrisa pero volvió la mirada hacía un lado, parecía concentrado en algo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que tenía que ser ella la que rompiera el silencio.

—Entonces —comenzó diciendo, lo que captó la atención del chico—, esto es el final.

—Si —dijo él con un asentimiento.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ambos. Hermione lo miraba sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Antes de que el silencio se volviera más tenso e incómodo levantó su mano hacía al frente, hacia Draco.

—Fue un placer trabajar contigo, Malfoy —dijo con tono neutro, con la mano en frente lista para estrecharla con él.

¿Malfoy? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Malfoy? Después de todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que compartieron, él seguía siendo Malfoy?

Al principio le pareció extraño que lo volviera a tratar por su apellido pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que así debían ser las cosas. Ya habían vuelto a la normalidad y seguían siendo Granger y Malfoy, nada más. Un regusto amargo le subió por la garganta a la vez que la realidad le caía con dureza encima. Después de todo, le había cogido gusto a que lo llamara Draco, ¿quién lo diría?

—Igualmente, Granger —dijo él, estrechando la mano indecisa de la chica. Draco la vio a los ojos por una fracción de segundo pero descubrió que algo dentro de la chica se resquebrajaba. Batieron las manos unos segundos, la de él ruda y grande, pálida y llena de precisión en contraste con la de Hermione, suave, cálida y pequeña que al lado de la de Draco parecía de un cristal delicado pero hermoso. Luego se soltaron.

Ella susurró un "nos vemos" y se volvió para seguir su camino hacia donde de seguro sus amigos se preguntaban que estaría haciendo y que le habría pasado. En eso, la misma mano pálida que había estado batiendo su mano con ella le agarró un brazo con rudeza y la obligó a voltearse.

Ella iba a protestar pero esa extraña sensación que la embargaba cuando Malfoy la tocaba y le hacía sentir tonta y ofuscada, le impidió hacerlo. La giró para que quedase viéndolo directamente a esas orbes grises que ya había aprovechado ver en todo el día anterior pero que seguían cautivándola. _¿Qué te sucede Hermione? _se reprendió internamente recuperando un poco de su lógica y objetividad. _Olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo. Esto nunca debería haber pasado. Es Draco Malfoy, es…_

—¿Qué...? —llegó a articular interrumpiendo sus pensamientos justo antes de que el chico que la tenía sujeta estampara sus labios sobre los suyos.

Al principio solo fue un choque torpe de labios. Su nerviosismo e inexperiencia la atraparon por completo y solo acertó a cerrar los ojos. Por suerte, Draco parecía tener un poco mas de práctica y grácilmente se logró situar entre los entreabiertos labios de Hermione y buscar la lengua de la chica con la suya propia.

El corazón de Hermione vibraba con furia, las piernas le flaqueaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo a su alrededor parecía haberse esfumado, como otra de las ilusiones de Peeves. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez pero al mismo tiempo ninguna, como si estuviera flotando en el espacio...

Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos. Sintió una presión en la cintura, la mano de Draco posada ahí con parsimonia. La otra aun estaba sujeta en su brazo pero en vez de estar agarrándola con fuerza, masajeaba con delicadeza la zona. Ella tenía ambas manos presas en el pecho del muchacho, sin más escapatoria que quedarse ahí en los pectorales del chico y sentir los intensos latidos de su corazón.

Luego de unos segundos Draco la soltó con suavidad, separándose de ella.

Hermione parecía a punto de caerse al suelo y con la flaqueza que sentía en ambas piernas creía que eso sería muy posible, de no ser porque aun tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco.

Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar con la rapidez en la que un rayo cae sobre un árbol y todo lo que había sentido se desvaneció como si la electricidad hubiese consumido cada rama por separado hasta que del árbol no quedó más rastro que la raíz impactada.

Quitó sus manos de Draco y retrocedió un paso, sin quitarle la mirada de encima por si se le ocurría hacer otra de sus jugarretas. Iba a preguntar que había sido eso pero el muchacho se le adelantó.

—Eso es para que no andes diciendo por ahí que nunca te han besado. Es deprimente —dijo él con tranquilidad dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Con que eso era todo, ¿no? No había significado mas nada para él, se repitió en su mente, era solo una recompensa a la chica por todo lo que había hecho por él. Como un favor. O como un recordatorio a su inferioridad ante él y a la bienvenida a una nueva temporada de piques y peleas.

Entonces, ¿por qué se reprendía tanto por haber dicho eso? Había querido hacer eso, ¿verdad? ¿O de verdad Herm... Granger, había pensado que era por algo más? ¿O era él el que había pensado que con ese beso cambiaria algo?

Pero esas interrogantes no eran nada comparadas con las que él se hacía en su camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Trató de distraerse pensando en las excusas que pondría para explicar su ausencia, las mentiras que explicarían como había roto su varita y gran parte de su uniforme, el baño que se daría luego y la ropa limpia que encontraría en su armario... Pero nada de eso podía hacerlo escapar de sus pensamientos que le repetían que era un tonto, un idiota, un imbécil. Un cobarde.

¿O es que también era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta que él había querido besar esos labios que le parecían tan apetecibles y sedosos, de un tono rosa que nunca antes había visto? ¿No se daba cuenta que esos labios resultaron ser tanto o mejor que los que se había imaginado? ¿Y no se daba cuenta que él había sentido miles de cosas con ese simple beso, cosas desconocidas, únicas para él? Pero era más tonto aun, no por no darse cuenta de todo eso, sino por tapar la verdad de una manera tan vil y escapando de la realidad como un cobarde. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, el era una serpiente, un Slytherin, la valentía no era una cualidad de las personas de su casa precisamente, y se odió por ello.

Hermione mientras tanto se había quedado fija en el pasillo por el que Draco Malfoy había desaparecido, clavada en el suelo.

Lo había visto irse. Ni siquiera había vuelto la cabeza, ni la había mirado de nuevo. Tan solo se fue y sus últimas palabras habían sido tan hirientes como de costumbre, aunque, se dijo Hermione, no las había dicho con un tono de superioridad o ese que daba a entender que le estaba haciendo un favor (como seguramente él pretendía hacer) sino que había sonado resignado y distante.

Lentamente se llevó la mano a los labios y se los tocó con suavidad ahí donde él la había besado, descubriendo que aun estaban cálidos.

Diablos. A esas alturas estaba muy confundida, y ver a la inteligentísima Hermione Granger confundida era algo increíble pero es que en las últimas horas había descubierto cosas que nunca en su vida creyó posibles. Una de ellas era que Malfoy no era tan malo como creía, o por lo menos, tenía sus razones. También que juntos podrían hacer un gran equipo y que… ¡aceptémoslo! Que estaba loca e incomprensiblemente enamorada de él.

Una escurridiza lágrima se escapó de su ojo y cayó lentamente a través de su mejilla. Hermione no hizo ni siquiera el intento de secársela, sabiendo que sería una tarea perdida pues cientos de nuevas gotas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Se acuclilló en el suelo y trató de sacarse de la cabeza los últimos minutos de su vida. Las últimas horas, los últimos días. Quería olvidar hasta el mismísimo día en que conoció a Draco Malfoy y descubrió que era alguien que podía herirla de muchísimas maneras. Algunas, como ese beso, mucho más profundas que otras. ¿Cómo podría haber sido su primer beso de no haber pasado las ultimas veinticuatro horas con Draco Malfoy?

Auto–compadeciéndose por su idiotez y su ingenuidad no escuchó a la primera una lejana voz en su cabeza. La voz que ella tendía a utilizar más a menudo pero que ahora ignoraba magistralmente. La voz de su pensamiento lógico y racional.

Faltaron varios minutos, muchas lagrimas y mocos para que Hermione lograra calmarse y al fin escuchar a su voz y ponerse a pensar.

¿Por qué Draco Malfoy la había besado tan repentinamente?

La excusa que le había dado acerca de lo deprimente que era que no hubiera besado a nadie nunca le había bastado, pero a su parte lógica y calculadora le sabía a poco.

Primero, era una muy convincente excusa, del tipo que Draco siempre utilizaba para librarse de algo que prefería evitar. Y segundo, ¿no había sido ella misma, unas horas antes, la que había logrado saber a ciencia cierta cuándo Draco Malfoy mentía y cuando decía la verdad?

Era obvio que en su estupor inicial por toda la cuestión del beso no había logrado pensar en eso pero una parte inconsciente (o automática) de sí misma, sí que lo había hecho y era esa parte la que la convencía cada vez mas de que había algo que se le escapaba. Algo que, si lograba descubrir, cambiaria mucho las cosas.

Draco no era del tipo que se preocupaba mucho por los demás, aunque Hermione sabía que ella le importaba un poco porque de ninguna otra manera hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo ese día por ella. También era consciente de todo lo que él le había dicho. Hasta le había dicho que la quería. Pero luego ambos habían dejado en claro (varias veces, cabe mencionar) que algo entre ellos nunca funcionaria.

¿Pero si…?

_No..._

¿Y si había una posibilidad…?

_Imposible._

¿Y si lo que Draco había querido decir con ese beso tenía un trasfondo mucho más complicado del que aparentaba? ¿Y que si pretendía que Hermione, con su prodigiosa inteligencia, lo adivinara? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera dejado el camino abierto, así, sin más, justo antes de irse? ¿Tenía la intención de que Hermione hiciera algo parecido luego?

El corazón de Hermione se aferró con uñas y dientes a esa posibilidad y sorprendentemente, su mente en vez de contrariarla, le apoyaba.

Hermione se irguió con una nueva decisión en su rostro. Estaba decidido: había pasado un día entero con Draco Malfoy y no le había parecido mal. Estaba enamorada de su odioso compañero de curso (de ahí tal vez el dicho de "_los que pelean se aman_") y no le importaba lo que podrían pensar todos luego, pero iba a decirle a Draco lo que sentía. Justo en ese instante.

Aunque para eso, primero debía encontrarlo.

Sin perder un solo instante, Hermione salió corriendo por la dirección en que Draco se había marchado. Andar solamente en las desgatadas medias le hacían perder el equilibrio algunas veces pero eso no la detuvo. Rápidamente hizo un cálculo del camino más rápido para llegar a la sala común de Slytherin (donde estaba segura se habría ido el rubio) y siguió corriendo. En pocos minutos había dejado atrás los corredores solitarios y los estudiantes más madrugadores ya estaban revoloteando por allí. Algunos se le quedaban viendo —porque esa pinta de andrajosa llamaba bastante la atención— pero a Hermione no le importó. Siguió corriendo sin importarle quién ni qué estuvieran hablando de ella. Fue después de unos minutos que se encontró con la peor de las perspectivas del mundo. O por lo menos la peor perspectiva en ese instante.

Sus amigos.

—¡Hermione! —chilló Ron al verla correr hacia ellos—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te estuvimos buscando todo el día!

—Estábamos preocupados —completó Harry al momento en que Hermione llegó junto a ellos y los pasó de largo—. ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas? Luces terrible. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no vas a la torre de Gryffindor? ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces?

—Luego os explico, chicos —gritó Hermione por encima de su hombro, incapaz de ignorar tan crudamente a sus amigos.

Lo que no se esperaba es que ellos comenzaran a seguirla. Maldijo en su interior antes de apresurar el paso con esperanzas de perderlos de vista. Al parecer, así lo hizo.

Ya casi llegaba, estaba segura. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, no sabía si de la carrera o de la emoción. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Caminando con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Las mangas rotas, los pantalones raidos, sin zapatos, despeinado y perfecto.

—¡Draco! —gritó apenas lo vio, al otro lado del pasillo.

Él se volteó para ver a la chica pensando que le diría algo trivial o en el mejor de los casos algo comprometedor pero estaba seguro de no haberse esperado lo que Hermione hizo. Ella, literalmente, se lanzó a sus brazos, los cuales el logró abrir en el último instante.

Podía oír su respiración entrecortada contra su oreja y sus suaves manos alrededor de su cuello. Y aunque le agradaba tenerla así, tan cerca suyo, le desconcertaba el motivo de su resuello y el que estuviera buscándolo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó con dulzura.

Hermione respondió con la cara aun enterrada en su cuello.

—Draco… —y su nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios…—. Yo… he hecho todo mal.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Te amo, Draco —dijo Hermione agradeciendo que el chico no estuviera viendo su cara rojo tomate—. Y yo… fui una tonta al pensar que podríamos volver a ser los mismos de antes. No… yo no podría ahora que sé lo que siento.

¿Recordáis cuando Draco se sentía en las nubes? Bueno, ahora se sentía mucho más allá. Se sentía como en las estrellas y eso lo sorprendía. Tenía entre sus brazos a Hermione Granger y en vez de sentir odio o repugnancia se sentía extrañamente bien. Como si estar de cualquier otra manera fuera una violación a la naturaleza. Pero eso no era nada comparado con la sensación que experimentó cuando Hermione le dijo que le amaba. Eso fue el clímax, el detonante. Algo nuevo y diferente pero a la vez agradable lo recorrió completo, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la última fibra capilar de su cuerpo. Algo que aceleró su pulso e hizo que su cerebro se paralizara. No obstante, fue capaz de decir una última cosa.

—Yo también te amo, Hermione. —Y la alejó un poco de él para verla a los ojos antes de besarla. Y esta vez de verdad. Sin prisa, sin sorpresa, sin dudas en su interior.

Porque ahora que todo estaba claro (o todo lo claro que esa situación pudiera estar) sentían como si no hubiera nada más que ellos dos en el mundo. Y fuegos artificiales. Miles de ellos explosionando a su alrededor, justo como Hermione siempre imaginó que sería un beso de amor verdadero que tantos libros habían escrito ya.

Hermione había relajado su agarre al cuello de Draco y ahora pasaba sus manos con parsimonia por el cuello y el cabello del chico. Él la tenia sujeta de la cintura, tratando de mantenerla pegada a él, atemorizado ante la idea de que se le escapara si se descuidaba. Aunque ambos sabían que eso no sería posible, ya nunca más.

Nunca nadie supo cuanto tiempo duraron de esa manera, saboreando los labios del otro y fundiéndose en uno solo con un abrazo pero sí estuvieron conscientes cuando un par de piernas que corrían con bastante mal pie se detuvieron al final del pasillo.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ron escandalizado haciendo que Draco y Hermione se separaran azorados.

Y aunque un _trágame tierra_ hubiese sido lo más normal, por la cabeza de los chicos solo pasó un _desearía ser del tamaño de un lápiz_, como un final irónico y muy acertado a la vez.

…**FIN…**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

No sé muy bien que decir aquí, o de que hablar. Primero supongo que debo decir que fue un final muy, pero muy difícil de escribir. Me dio dolores de cabeza inaguantables pero creo que el resultado no fue tan malo como pensaba. Este es el final que yo quería darle, prácticamente desde que escribí la primera escena y aunque tenía planeado ponerle miles de cosas más, creo que hasta aquí es suficiente. La historia al fin ha acabado.

¿Qué tal la escena del final? Seguro todas os esperabais eso, pero baah… me encantan los finales felices, no pude evitar poner algo así.

Finalmente, y como un guiño que no podía dejar de hacer, introduje a Ron y Harry para complicarle un poco las cosas a Hermione. ¿Fui demasiado malvada al dejar que fueran precisamente ellos quienes interrumpieron el mágico y maravilloso beso final? Solo vosotras podéis decírmelo pero antes de juzgarme revelaré la sorpresa que ya le he comentado a algunas por como respuesta a sus reviews:

**Hay un epilogo en mi cabeza.**

Esto no quiere decir que esté escrito ni mucho menos y esto se debe a muchas cosas. El principal problema es mi repentina falta de tiempo lo que afecta directamente mis ganas de escribirlo. ¿Pero sabéis que me motiva? Vuestros reviews.

Así que ya sabéis, presionad el botoncito de allí abajo y decidme que os pareció la historia y si deseáis leer el epilogo tanto como yo :D ¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Por las que estuvisteis desde el principio y por las que os fuisteis uniendo en el camino. Por todas es que esto llegó hasta el final :')

Espero veros de nuevo pronto.

Besos. Mariauxi.


	12. Epilogo

Estoy sumamente feliz con las lectoras que me han tocado en esta historia y quiero que sepáis que sin vosotras ni el capitulo tres estuviera escrito. **GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL VECES GRACIAS.** A las que comenzasteis a leer desde el principio y a las que os unisteis en el camino. Gracias a las más de las 90 chicas (¡NOVENTA!) que agregasteis esta historia a favoritos y alertas, pero gracias especiales y del tamaño de Júpiter a las que os tomasteis el tiempo de dejar un review diciéndome que os iba pareciendo la historia. Este epilogo va por todas las chicas que dejaron review en el capi anterior.

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO:<strong>

**No hay mal que por bien no crezca.**

—Si te quedaras quieto sería más sencillo.

—No es a usted a quien le duele el ojo. —Draco resopló mientras Madame Pomfrey aplicaba un paño empapado de tónico refrescante para curar heridas ignorando las quejas del chico.

Una cama más allá Harry estaba sentado a los pies de Hermione mientras esta terminaba de hablarles a él y a Ron.

—Y eso es básicamente todo lo que pasó —concluyó la chica con los labios resecos después de haber estado hablando cerca de media hora—. ¿Me pasas algo de agua, Harry?

Harry saltó de la cama y cogió de la mesita de noche un vaso de agua fría. Se lo acercó a Hermione y le dio de beber con sumo cuidado. Hermione le ahorró el decirle que esas atenciones estaban de más, era lo mínimo que le debía. Había estado contándoles a él y a Ron todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior prácticamente desde que llegaron a la enfermería. Les había contado todo: desde que Malfoy los convirtió del tamaño de un lápiz hasta que Dobby los devolvió de vuelta a la normalidad, pasando por sus múltiples aventuras con el escalón falso, Crookshanks, el baño de Myrtle y el acertijo de Peeves. Había tratado de ser lo más detallista posible y lo más sincera también aunque se había estado guardando adrede muchos de los momentos que había compartido con Draco. Los veía como algo demasiado privado como para estar divulgándolos por ahí.

—Ajá —dijo Ron desde el catre a la izquierda de Hermione—. Entiendo que hayáis tenido una aventura del tamaño de alfileres…

—Lápices —corrigió Hermione a su pelirrojo amigo.

—Lo que sea. Entiendo ese punto —continuó este—. Lo que no me entra en la cabeza, y discúlpame por ser tan cerrado —hizo un gesto sarcástico con sus manos apuntando a su cabeza que hizo a Hermione sonreír—, es por qué estabais besándoos. O cómo siquiera se te pudo pasar por a cabeza besar a ese… a ese…

—Vamos, Weasley. Dilo. Tu envidia alimenta mi ego —terció Draco desde su cama antes que madame Pomfrey le colocara alguna poción que le hizo chillar.

Ron vio a Hermione como si esas últimas palabras del rubio hubieran sido suficiente prueba para confirmar que su teoría estaba en lo correcto. Hermione suspiró armándose de valor y tratando de olvidar los últimos sesenta minutos de su vida para no matar a su amigo. Ni al rubio a su otro lado.

El giro inesperado de eventos que habían ocurrido con los tres hombres que la acompañaban en esa sala, empezaron a pasar por su mente como una retahíla de imágenes que se movían a la velocidad de la luz y le hacían desear el exterminio de la raza humana y sus básicas capacidades de raciocinio moral y razonado. O por lo menos de la parte masculina de la humanidad y su excesiva cantidad de testosterona.

El día anterior había sido un día duro en toda regla, si. Y también muy esclarecedor.

Hermione estaba envuelta en el resultado de esa claridad (que para términos mundanos era un beso con Draco Malfoy) cuando Harry y Ron, a quienes ella había creído haber dejado atrás aparecieron sorprendiéndolos.

—¡Hermione! —y el grito de Ron que solo sería el comienzo de sus problemas—. ¿Qué diablos haces?

—Y a parte de pobre y metiche, ciego. Que lastima me das, Weasley.

—No hablaba contigo, Malfoy —respondió Ron—. Hermione, ¿qué pasa aquí? —casi gruñó.

—Yo… puedo explicarlo —dijo Hermione atropelladamente. El calor de sus mejillas ya debía haber sobrepasado la temperatura del sol.

—¡Eso espero! —gritó Ron acercándose a la pareja—. ¿Desde cuándo sales con Malfoy? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? ¿Acaso por él faltaste todo el día a clases? Creo que fue una sesión de besos productiva.

Hermione arrugó el ceño contrariada. ¿Qué tantas tonterías decía Ron?

—Ron… yo no… quiero decir, sí…

—Mete tu enorme nariz en otro lado, Weasley —dijo Draco con una sonrisa sardónica. Ese Weasley había interrumpido un _muy_ buen momento, y se lo cobraría con intereses.

—Vuelves a interrumpir, Malfoy, y te juro que…

—¡Oh, Weasley! No me hagas reír —contestó Draco—. Para empezar tú fuiste el primero en interrumpir. Por si no te diste cuenta Hermione y yo estábamos…

—¡Ni lo digas! —lo detuvo Ron con la cara encendida de rojo carmín—. ¿Y de cuando acá ella es "Hermione" para ti? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¿Yo? Nada. Ha sido ella la que ha venido corriendo hasta mí.

Ron apretó los puños y cuadró los hombros.

—¡Blasfemias!

—Ron, no hace falta que te alteres —Hermione no veía la forma de darse un lugar en el caldeado ambiente que se había formado entre esos dos—. Te puedo explicar todo si te calmas…

—Por favor. La única forma de calmar a un Weasley es lanzándole una hogaza de pan. Su pobreza no les permite darse muchos lujos, ya sabes.

—Te voy a partir la cara, hijo de…

—¡RON! —se escandalizó Hermione. Muy tarde. Para cuando su grito salió de sus cuerdas vocales Malfoy ya estaba preparado para atinarle un golpe en el estomago al pelirrojo. Obviamente, luego de que este último se le lanzara encima y le diera un derechazo justo en la barbilla.

Una batalla campal fue lo que se formó allí. Hermione tardó varios segundos en salir de su estado de shock para darse cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente.

—¡Por Merlín, parad! ¡Os vais a matar! —trató de meterse en medio pero un empujón de Ron la tiró de culo al piso. Se giró y vio a su otro mejor amigo parado con cara de sorpresa en frente de todo—. ¡Harry haz algo! —se exasperó cuando Harry no le devolvía la mínima muestra de acción alguna. Lamentó ya no tener más zapatos que tirar—. ¡Harry! —gritó mientras se ponía de pie.

Harry pareció reaccionar al fin pero parecía algo ofuscado.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estabas besando a Malfoy?

Hermione sintió la vena de su sien latiendo exasperada. Muy niño–que–vivió y todo, pero Harry Potter podía ser bastante lento si se lo proponía. Conteniendo su lengua de decir algo muy cortante (Merlín ¿era la única que pensaba que la influencia de Malfoy era poderosa?) respiró hondo y vio a Harry con su mejor sonrisa.

—Harry, te puedo explicar todo eso luego pero por el amor a Dios, ¡haz algo para detener esto!

Cuando Harry giró pareció llevarse una gran sorpresa. Ron goteaba un espeso líquido negro de su nariz y trataba de atestar cuantos golpes le eran posibles con un solo brazo. Al parecer tenía un hombro dislocado. Por otro lado, Malfoy tenía el pómulo izquierdo golpeado y su labio inferior resaltaba como un globo rojo en medio de su pálido rostro. Tenía algunos problemas para levantarse por lo que trataba de esquivar las patadas del Ron rodando por el suelo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que eran su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo, Harry hasta lo encontraría divertido.

—Por favor… chicos —dijo caminando hacia los otros dos—. Parad. No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia física —se metió entre los dos y puso lo que suponía una barrera humana entre los dos. Ambos contrincantes se detuvieron, mas para tomar aire que por la intervención de Harry pero eso es lo de menos—. Todo debe tener una explicación lógica…

—¿Lógica? —aulló Ron—. ¡Harry es Malfoy! ¡Y Hermione!

—Ya sé, pero Ron, la violencia no es algo con lo que solucionar todos los problemas en tu vida.

Ron se coloreó totalmente de rojo y vio con mirada asesina a Harry, como si apenas pudiera soportar que esas palabras hubieran salido de su mejor amigo.

—Olvídalo Potter. No te escuchará. Le dieron una nariz grande pero nada de orejas.

La mirada de Ron pasó automáticamente a Malfoy. Harry entonces se percató de que la risa socarrona de Malfoy y la mirada furiosa de Ron terminarían en otra batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Y con él en medio. Tragó en seco mientras veía a ambos acercarse. Moriría, lo sabía, ver toda su vida por delante no era algo que le ocurriera siempre. Fue entonces cuando en un arranque de adrenalina (e inteligencia) recordó que tenía su varita en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. La sacó rápidamente y la mantuvo en alto mientras recordaba un hechizo apropiado.

—¡Desmaius! —gritó justo a tiempo haciendo que los cuerpos inconscientes de Draco y Ron cayeran a su lado. Suspiró triunfante y aliviado.

—¡Oh, perfecto! Ahora están tirados medio desangrándose en medio de un pasillo y si los volvemos a levantar no tardaran ni dos segundos en pelear de nuevo. ¿Acaso pueden los hombres ser más tontos? No es contigo, Harry —dijo Hermione. Repensó un momento sus palabras y luego vio a Harry con una mirada mortal—. Aunque sí, ¡tú también eres un tonto! Mira que quedarte ahí paralizado mientras tu mejor amigo se enzarza en un estúpida pelea cuerpo a cuerpo…

—No lo hice adrede, ¿vale? —se defendió Harry—. Pero es que Hermione… ¿tú y Malfoy? ¿Besándoos? ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Caerle a porrazos como Ron?

Hermione suspiró, y podría haber continuado con un comentario locuaz que incluía una respuesta digna de un delegado de las Naciones Unidas sobre lo que era políticamente incorrecto en la violencia, cuando una voz grave resonó al otro lado del corredor.

—¡Mira, Vincent! ¡Ahí está Draco!

Hermione y Harry voltearon hacia el dueño de aquel tono gutural y vieron a los gorilas de Malfoy apuntando hacia donde este estaba tirado. Goyle era el que había hablado y parecía que la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar, aunque nadie supo nunca si por sorpresa o estupidez.

—Vaya. ¡Lo hemos encontrado! Cuando sepa que estaba perdido y nosotros lo salvamos se pondrá muy feliz.

Harry frunció el ceño ante ese último comentario y Hermione no pudo más que apuntar mentalmente que en efecto, los hombres eran tontos.

—Pero, hombre. ¿Por qué esta tirado ahí en el piso? —preguntó Crabbe acercándose hacia donde estaba el trío dorado y el rubio—. ¿Y si esta muerto?

—Como va a estar muerto… —desechó Goyle como si la idea fuera absurda. Entonces se detuvo súbitamente y su cara palideció—. ¿Puede estar muerto? Si es así, ¿cómo le diremos que nosotros lo encontramos?

—Nunca creí que tendríamos que llegar a esto pero si Draco muere, por regla nosotros también tenemos que hacerlo —la voz de Crabbe no era más que un murmullo pero en el silencioso pasillo, Hermione pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

—Pero a mí me gusta vivir —gimoteó Goyle en respuesta.

—A mi también, Gregory. A mí también. Pero sin un líder, ¿qué sería de nosotros? Draco era nuestro norte. Era nuestra razón de ser. Sin él, ¿qué sentido tiene vivir?

—¿Quieres decir que…? —Crabbe asintió.

—Saca tu varita, Greg. Lo haremos al mismo tiempo.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Los dos simios estaban dispuestos a matarse solo porque Draco también lo estaba. Estaba a punto de sentirse conmovida por tal acto de fidelidad extrema pero optó por pensar que aquellos dos eran bastante tontos y dependientes si de verdad iban a matarse entre ellos por un chico que solo los maltrataba día sí y día también.

—¡Esperad! —gritó caminando hacia ellos—. ¿Qué creéis que hacéis? ¿Sois idiotas? ¡Draco no está muerto! Solo está inconsciente por un encantamiento.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Crabbe y Goyle a lo que Hermione solo resopló un "hombres tontos".

Hermione se giró para ver a Harry de nuevo junto a los cuerpos de Ron y Draco. Tenían heridas que si bien no eran graves, podrían infectarse; algunas torceduras y tal vez hasta algún hueso roto. Harry la vio un momento sin saber qué hacer. Hermione paseó su mirada entre los dos cuerpos en el piso, su amigo y luego cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Crabbe, Goyle. ¿Queréis ayudar a Draco _de verdad_?

Ambos asintieron atentos. Hermione los observó y vio que no eran malos realmente, solo estaban constantemente bajo las malas influencias de Draco, y como ellos mismos habían dicho, sin un líder no tenían razón de ser, por lo que en esos momentos era prácticamente inofensivos. Solo mentalmente. Seguían siendo grandulones rompe–huesos intimidantes.

—¿Podrían trasladarlo a él y a Ron a la enfermería?

Ellos se vieron entre ellos como decidiendo que hacer. No pasaron más que unos segundos cuando Crabbe cargaba con Draco en sus hombros y Goyle a Ron, cual saco de papas y todos juntos se encaminaban a la enfermería.

Durante todo el camino, Hermione no se encontró con ningún estudiante por lo que pensó que la campana había sonado mientras todo el asunto de la pelea se desarrollaba. También se sintió aliviada. No era que quisiera dar muchas explicaciones con respecto a su desaparición del día anterior, su aspecto actual o sus acompañantes.

Llegaron a la enfermería en pocos minutos. Madame Pomfrey los atendió rápidamente. Dejó que Crabbe y Goyle los depositaran en un catre a cada uno y los deshechizó.

—¿Qué coño…? —preguntó Ron apenas pudo sentarse.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Draco estaba igual de confundido.

Madame Pomfrey no les dejó tiempo de preguntar nada más. Comenzó a revisarles las heridas y a tratarlos. Algunos quejidos, algunas medicinas asquerosas y un poco de esencia tranquilizante y ambos chicos estaban en un estado de duermevela con el que se supone se recompondrían más rápido. La señora Pomfrey pasó entonces a revisar a los otros cuatro. Además de la sangre que había caído en sus camisas mientras trasladaban a Ron y a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle no tenían nada preocupante (recordando claro, que la señora Pomfrey solo puede reconstruir huesos, no cerebros). Harry estaba en perfecto estado y fresco como pluma, tan solo algo nervioso. Madame Pomfrey le trajo un té de hierbas y dejó que se sentara antes de pasar a revisar a Hermione.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver las fachas y el estado general de Hermione, pero se detuvo especialmente en la parte trasera de su camisa.

—¿Es eso sangre seca?

Hermione se apresuró a quitarle importancia.

—De verdad que no es nada, madame Pomfrey —dijo ella alejándose un pasó de la enfermera—. Puede curar a los chicos antes…

Pero madame Pomfrey era una señora obstinada y no paró hasta que Hermione se levantó la camisa (obligando a todos los demás a girarse) y dejó ver una herida que iba desde la mitad de su espalda hasta donde esta pierde su nombre. Aunque no estaba sangrando, no daba un aspecto nada agradable.

—¡Madre santa! Niña, ¿cuándo te hiciste esto? Es un milagro que no te hayas desangrado. Pero lamento informarte que se te ha infectado. Apresúrate a cambiarte con una de las batas de enfermería, entre más rápido trate eso, mejor.

Hermione hizo lo que le pedía, y luego de eso tuvo que soportar a madame Pomfrey curándole la espalda en un catre que tenia los biombos corridos para mantener algo de privacidad.

—Es un milagro que una herida tan grande se haya cerrado tan rápido. ¿Dices que te le hiciste anoche?

—Sí.

—¿Y no te la trataste siquiera?

Hermione arrugó un poco la frente de dolor cuando un liquido espeso le cubrió la espalda completa y le caló hasta los huesos. Las manos de madame Pomfrey comenzaron a masajear la zona y aunque era mucho más expertas que las de Draco, el dolor era aun mayor.

—Bueno, Draco me puso algo que estaba en el salón de pociones. Era un líquido blanco y acuoso. Eso pareció detener la sangre, aunque si soy sincera, en aquellos momentos no estaba muy preocupada por eso.

Su mente viajó entonces a la huida que hicieron del salón de pociones la noche anterior y a Crookshanks persiguiéndolos. Una oleada de alivio le embargó la espalda a la vez que madame Pomfrey se levantaba y buscaba algún otro medicamento.

—Es uno de los ingredientes necesarios para hacer esencia de Murtlap y otras pociones para sanar heridas. Ahora no recuerdo su nombre exacto pero sé de qué me hablas. Es un buen cicatrizante pero falta mezclarlo con otras cosas para que sea verdaderamente potente —Pomfrey hablaba mientras rebuscaba en su carrito de medicinas algo—. ¡Aquí esta! bien, Granger, ya que tus heridas están limpias te colocaré esto para que sanen correctamente y en menos de una semana ni siquiera tendrás rastros de la cicatriz.

Hermione asintió y tragó en seco. Lo que se venía no era más que algún díctamo que ardía al tacto pero que luego de hacer su efecto, refrescaba como agua por una garganta reseca.

—Es una suerte que Malfoy te haya aplicado justamente ese ingrediente. Cualquier otro hubiera dejado la herida suficientemente abierta como para que a estas alturas ya estuvieras muerta.

Hermione sonrío y dejó que madame Pomfrey la terminará de curar. Cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar todas las cosas que le debía a Draco ahora y todas las cosas buenas que había hecho el día anterior, preguntándose si eso sería suficiente excusa para enmendar los errores de toda su vida y con esos pensamientos en mente, se quedó dormida.

Lo siguiente que recuerda Hermione es haber despertado en un catre en medio de Draco (a su derecha) y Ron (a su izquierda). Harry estaba sentado en una incómoda silla entre ella y Ron, y madame Pomfrey estaba sobre el cuerpo de Ron, aplicando alguna crema para sus magulladuras. No había rastro de los simios por ningún lado.

Aun somnolienta giró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro cansado de Draco sonriéndole. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sentía cosquillitas en el estomago. ¿Así que era lo que se sentía estar enamorada? Era una sensación bastante… linda. Pero pensaría en eso mas tarde. Tal vez cuando se le pasara el cabreo con los hombres del mundo y su estupidez suprema. Fulminó a Draco con la mirada y se giró, dejando a este confundido.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry al verla despierta, prácticamente saltando de la silla y poniéndose a su lado.

Luego de algunas disculpas atropelladas, ofrendas desmesuradas y una que otra colleja por parte de Hermione, acordaron que si dejaban de comportarse como los idiotas que eran un rato, ella les contaría toda la historia.

Y así lo hizo. Y ahora ahí estaba, con un chico de lentes que la trataba como invalida, un pelirrojo en un catre que solo quería saber porque su amiga se besaba con su mayor enemigo y un rubio que sufría mientras madame Pomfrey lo curaba pero que tenía suficientes ánimos para seguir picando a Ron. Su gozo en un pozo.

—¿Podrían, por el amor de todo lo bueno, dejar de discutir? Me está comenzando a doler la cabeza.

Todos al parecer tenían algo bueno que decir pero desistieron en decirlo cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par y la figura menuda de Pansy Parkinson apareció en medio.

—¡Draaaacoooo! —gritó, alargando las vocales con un efecto dramático. En dos zancadas atravesó toda la enfermería y se lanzó hacia este. Madame Pomfrey, que aun intentaba curarle la ceja a "Draaaacoooo" la vio con cara de pocos amigos—. ¡Oh, Dios Mío! Estaba tan preocupada por ti. Nadie sabía nada de ti. Gracias al cielo, Crabbe y Goyle te encontraron y te trajeron sano y salvo a la enfermería.

A cada palabra de Pansy, Draco trataba de quitársela de encima, pero la chica era fuerte.

—¿No se supone que este en clase, señorita Parkinson? —preguntó la irritada enfermera. Pansy pareció reparar entonces en las personas que habían a su alrededor y su cara se desfiguro en una mueca despectiva.

—¿Por qué ellos también están aquí? ¿Qué te hicieron, Draco? ¿Necesitas que te cuide de estos trogloditas?

—Pansy… —Draco comenzó a pensar que era preferible una tortura china a un abrazo de Pansy—. De verdad que no… Podrías por favor… Me… asfixias.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —exclamó Pansy, y Hermione no supo si su tono de voz siempre era así o solo buscaba llamar la atención—. Dime por favor, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué ayer no aparecías? ¿Y por qué cuando apareces lo haces en la enfermería?

—Pansy. Estoy tratando de ser curado… deja tus preguntas para luego, ¿sí?

—No puedo, Draco. He estado muy preocupada por ti.

—Ya… no es nada. Estoy bien ahora, y solo quiero descansar.

Pansy pareció entender con esas palabras que los culpables de que Draco estuviera así eran los otros tres estudiantes que estaban en la habitación y no hizo nada por ocultar sus pensamientos.

—Fuisteis vosotros. Mi pobre Draco esta así por vuestra culpa. Seguro tu —señaló a Ron con descaro—, le hiciste eso —apuntó la ceja que madame Pomfrey intentaba curar— a Draco.

—¡Oye, no me hables así! Para empezar él era el que trataba de arrancarle la lengua a Hermione.

—¿Cómo que…? —Pansy no paraba de pasar de una emoción otra. Confusión, furia, sorpresa… fue entonces cuando un bombillo se encendió en su cabeza y volteó a ver a Hermione con mirada de quimera—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

Veía a todos a partes iguales, con una mirada inquisitiva y atemorizante. En su interior, Draco seguía queriendo la tortura china.

—Draco… dime —exigió.

—Déjalo Pansy.

—Si… —interrumpió Ron—. Déjalo, Parkinson. Si vuelvo a escuchar esa historia otra vez hoy, creo que me volveré loco.

Agarró la almohada y se tapó la cabeza con ella, como queriéndose apartar de todo eso a su alrededor. Hermione vio en ese momento preciso interrumpir, la migraña aumentando de a poco.

—Parkinson. Creo que te debo… no, _te debemos_ —corrigió mientras veía a Draco significativamente— una explicación. Para empezar, ¿por qué no tomas asiento?

Pansy dudó un segundo en el que Hermione pensó que le gritaría algún insulto del tipo "sangresucia" pero eso no pasó y la chica hizo lo que le pedía. Fue entonces que Hermione tuvo una revelación. Pansy era una chica, y como chica, pensaría las cosas un par de veces antes de lanzarse al ataque. Eso le daba una ventaja.

—Dinos tu primero, ¿qué es lo que sabes hasta ahora? —preguntó.

—Bien —comenzó Pansy—, ayer estaba con Daphne en el comedor antes de comenzar las clases cuando Crabbe se nos acercó diciendo que no tenían idea de donde estaba Draco y que Goyle estaba buscándolo. La verdad no pensé mucho en eso al principio. Digo, no es como si Draco no hubiera desaparecido nunca de la vista de esos imbéciles un rato. Luego entramos en clase y al salir a almorzar nos enteramos que Draco seguía sin aparecer y no había ni rastro de él. Ahí comencé a preocuparme.

»Le pregunté a Blaise si lo había visto pero él dijo que no y además, que acababa de estar en su dormitorio y que el lado de Draco estaba tal cual como lo había dejado en la mañana. Llegó la hora de la cena y aun nadie tenía idea de donde podría estar. Blaise y yo fuimos a hablar con Snape sobre el asunto y cuando llegamos, él y McGonagall estaban discutiendo sobre la extraña desaparición de Hermione Granger. Les comentamos sobre Draco y empezaron a divagar sobre la posibilidad de que estuvierais juntos. Sinceramente, pensé que estaban chiflados pero ahora… no sé qué pensar.

Pansy terminó su relato con un suspiro de frustración. Hermione se dio cuenta de que a pesar que odiaba a Parkinson casi desde siempre era imposible no sentir sienta simpatía por ella. Tal vez se debiera a que estuvo verdaderamente preocupada por Draco y Hermione apreciaba sentimientos así de sinceros aunque no pudo menos que admitir que a pesar de que Pansy ya debía de tener una idea de lo que se estaba cociendo entre Draco y ella, no estaba alterándose o gritando como Ron.

—¿Te molestaría mucho saber que de hecho, Draco y yo sí estábamos juntos?

—Dependiendo del contexto, obviamente.

—¡No planeábamos hacerlo! —se apresuró a aclarar Hermione—. Tuvimos ciertos inconvenientes y terminamos… bueno, formando una especie de equipo.

—¿Equipo? —repitió Pansy.

—Si… no sé cómo explicarlo de una manera sencilla. Hace veinticuatro horas yo odiaba a este hombre —señaló a Draco—. ¡Figúrate! Casi nos mata unas cuantas veces y eso obviando todo lo referente a su insolente actitud.

—¡Oye! ¿Podrías no hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera? —interrumpió Draco.

Hermione negó con un suspiro.

—Terminé odiándolo, realmente. Pero luego pasaron una serie de cosas… —Hermione se detuvo. Comenzó a rememorar todas las cosas buenas que había hecho Draco por ese día y sonrió inconscientemente. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas—. Una serie de cosas que nos cambiaron. A ambos. Creo que el resto puedes averiguarlo por ti misma.

—¿A qué te refieres con el resto?

—Fácil, Parkinson —exclamó Ron al otro lado—. Se estaban succionando las gargantas como si no hubiera un mañana cuando los encontramos.

Pansy tardó un par de segundos en procesar las palabras de Ron. Una media sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios a la vez que abría los ojos desmesuradamente e intercambiaba miradas entre Draco y Hermione. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y chilló. Pero no era la clase de chillido que esperarías de alguien molesto. No. Era más bien un chillido de alegría, con ciertos tintes de sorpresa pero básicamente era de pura felicidad.

Draco y Hermione se vieron mutuamente preguntándose que estaba mal con Pansy pero no duraron muchos pues Pansy no tardó en lanzarse sobre Draco y abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Por el santísimo trasero de Merlín! —gritó en el oído de Draco—. ¡Estoy tan feliz por vosotros!

Soltó a Draco solo para pasar a hacer lo mismo con Hermione que cada vez estaba más confundida.

—Eh… Pansy. ¿Segura que escuchaste todo bien? —preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño como si aquella actitud fuera tan difícil de entender como la teoría de la relatividad.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —sonrió Pansy—. Y dejadme deciros, que es una de las historias más espectaculares que he escuchado en mi vida. Es que… vosotros os odiabais y ahora… ¡miraos! Parecéis un par de tortolos enamorados.

Pansy parecía a punto de derrumbarse y caer en llanto. ¿Quién diría que detrás de toda esa superficie aparentemente vacía y sin sentimientos se escondía un corazón romántico?

—Disculpadme —se excusó mientras salía de la enfermería—. Creo que no aguantaré mucho más. ¡Sed felices! —se despidió.

Bien… aquello era de las cosas más raras que cualquiera de los cuatros chicos que se encontraban en la enfermería podrían soportar.

—Espero poder olvidar todo esto algún día —dijo Ron y todos rieron en aprobación.

El resto del día pasó de una manera similar. Ginny llegó a la hora del almuerzo preguntando por su hermano y su amiga. Volvieron las preguntas y respuestas de siempre. Al finalizar la historia, Ginny se alegró por ambos pero amenazó a Malfoy diciéndole que si llegaba a lastimar a Hermione ella misma lo dejaría sin hijos. Ron se sintió bastante ultrajado ya que esperaba que su hermana lo apoyara.

—Madura Ron. Es su vida, no la tuya —le dijo Ginny. Ron no volvió a hablar por un buen rato.

Ginny se fue luego de unas horas acompañada por Harry. Madame Pomfrey volvió al rato y luego de curar de nuevo a los chicos les dijo que ya podrían irse, a excepción de Hermione. Madame Pomfrey aun creía que la herida necesitaba reposo. Draco y Ron se marcharon, dejando a Hermione sola, lo que le dio tiempo de descansar un poco.

Despertó a la hora de la cena, la enfermería estaba tan solo alumbrada por la luz de unas lámparas de aceite. Se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver a Draco a su lado, viéndola con admiración, con los brazos cruzados junto a su almohada y la barbilla apoyada ahí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz somnolienta. Se sentía algo indefensa ante la intensa mirada gris del rubio—. Draco, ¿qué me ves?

—Cuando duermes te vez bonita —contestó Draco con simpleza y un rubor se expandió por el rostro de Hermione—. Y también cuando te sonrojas.

Hermione sonrió en agradecimiento, todavía algo cohibida. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, viéndose a los ojos y hablando con la mirada.

—Creo que debería disculparme —murmuró Draco después de un buen rato—. No creo que haya actuado muy bien esta mañana. Sé que te molestó que discutiera con Weasley.

—Bah… no hay problema —susurró Hermione—. Creo que solo me sentí algo celosa. Pelear con Ron es lo mío.

Ambos rieron y se volvieron a sumir en silencio. Draco acomodó algunos mechones de Hermione detrás de su oreja y le sostuvo sus dedos entre su mano, masajeándolos de vez en cuando. Se sentía tan bien, tan natural. Era como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que solo podían encajar una con la otra. Era como si estar separados fuera inconcebible. ¿Cómo era que habían pasado toda su vida pensando que no eran compatibles? ¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar que se odiaban?

—¿Sabes? Estuve pensando… —musitó Draco en un tono tan bajo que de no haber sido por el extremo silencio del lugar y la cercanía en la que estaban, Hermione no hubiera escuchado—. Es una jungla allá afuera, ¿sabes?

Hermione arrugó el ceño interrogante.

—Tienes suerte de haberte quedado aquí. Allá afuera hay una escuela completa clamando por saber los detalles sobre lo nuestro. —Hermione frunció el ceño irritada. Eso no era precisamente lo que le gustaría haber escuchado—. Tenemos amigas bocazas, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—No sé porque me cuentas esto —suspiró Hermione—. No son precisamente buenas noticias. Ahora solo sé que hay un infierno tras esas puertas.

—A eso quería llegar —dijo Draco—. Es un infierno, pero vamos a estar juntos, ¿no?

Hermione contuvo un pequeño jadeo.

—Lo que también estaba pensando era en que íbamos a decirle a la gente —agregó Draco viendo expectante a Hermione. Parecía ciertamente preocupado—. Quiero decir, después de lo de ayer… y todo lo de esta mañana… algo habrá que decir, ¿no?

Hermione sonrió. Draco parecía nervioso.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

Draco suspiró.

—Me preocupa lo que piense la gente, lo que puedan hacerte. Son capaces de… —Hermione calló a Draco poniéndole su dedo índice sobre los labios.

—De verdad, puedes decirme que te preocupa. Y sé que no es lo que piense la gente. El Draco Malfoy que conozco está un poco por encima de eso.

Draco se vio atrapado. ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que ser tan malditamente suspicaz? Tragó en seco. Era ahora o nunca.

—Es difícil de decir —murmuró Draco—. Nunca me había pasado algo como esto. Hermione, sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero sé que te amo. Y maldita sea, es complicado de decir, y sé que sonará de mariquitas pero… tengo miedo de perderte. No sé cómo decirte esto, pero pienso que si sales allá afuera sin mí, te perderé. Y no me vale que andemos juntos. Lo que me preocupa es que si tu no sientes que me tienes… te vayas.

—No te sigo —dijo Hermione incorporándose en la cama para quedar sentada en el borde, con los pies colgando por fuera. Draco se levantó de la silla y se colocó frente a Hermione, tomando ambos manos de la chica.

—Tal vez pienses que voy algo acelerado, y no me molestaría que te tomaras un tiempo para pensarlo, puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea para que tú te sientas cómoda…

—Draco. —Hermione juntó su frente con la del chico y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Deja de dar tantos rodeos. Solo dime lo que me vayas a decir sin trabas.

Draco respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

—Hermione, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

El corazón de Hermione dejó de latir y todo a su alrededor pareció ir a cámara lenta. Se sentía en un estado de ingravidez en el que solo estaba ella y Draco. Se sentía volar, y por primera vez en su vida no le preocupó la caída. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la mente caer. No mientras Draco se mantuviera a su lado.

—Sí —dijo volviendo a la realidad—. ¡Por supuesto que sí, tontito! —susurró y dejó que Draco pasará sus brazos por su cintura envolviéndola en un abrazo que dio paso a un beso tierno y cálido. ¿Acaso se podía ser más feliz? Hermione lo dudaba. En ese momento sentía que nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

—Señor Malfoy, el horario de visitas ha terminado. Podrá visitar a la señorita Granger mañana.

Bueno, casi nadie.

—Mañana vendré —dijo Draco separándose de Hermione—. Y espero que algún día podamos besarnos sin que nadie interrumpa —gruñó bajito para que solo Hermione lo escuchara.

Hermione rió de felicidad pura.

—No te preocupes. Tendremos muchas otras oportunidades.

—Tenlo por seguro —respondió Draco, iniciando lo que sería, el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y colorín colorado… este fic se ha terminado!<strong>

Apenas ayer terminé las clases y ando con una gripe horrible encima pero mirad: no perdí mi linda costumbre de actualizar un viernes y culminé la historia justo como estaba en mi cabecita. Estoy terriblemente feliz —cansada, enferma, maldiciendo como un marinero cada vez que no puedo respirar por la nariz pero feliz al fin y al cabo—, y es porque nunca me había sentido tan complacida de terminar algo. En un principio escribí por mí, para sacarme esta idea del pozo sin fondo que es mi cerebro y para pasar mis tardes de vacaciones pero pronto me descubrí escribiendo para otros. Descubrir que una de mis locas historias haya llegado tan lejos en cuanto a aceptación solo me inspiró a seguir y a terminar con esto.

Gracias chicas. Por demostrarme que las mejores personas del mundo están en fanfiction y una fracción de ellas me ha tocado a mí como lectoras :')

Ya sabéis, comentad. Decidme si es el final que esperabais, que os gustó, que os dio risa y que os hizo enamorarse (_a que fue Draco? *-*_)

Espero veros de nuevo pronto en uno de mis nuevos proyectos. ¡Os amo!

p.d. No creáis que me he olvidado del asunto de las galletas misteriosas :) Solo no he encontrado lugar en este epilogo para meterlo por lo que resolví hacer un drabble aparte que espero estar publicando este fin de semana. Ahora sí, me voy!

¡Besos!


End file.
